


The Plan For Happiness

by kbcountry37



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, Heir to Family Fortune, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, New Job, Other, Reconciliation, Regret, Romance, Sex, Working it Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 46,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbcountry37/pseuds/kbcountry37
Summary: Six weeks after turning down Logan's marriage proposal, Rory realizes that the wide open future she wanted isn't all it was cracked up to be. She misses Logan, so she leaves the Obama campaign and returns to Stars Hollow. Lorelai is already planning to bring happiness back into Rory's life. Will Rory ever be happy again? Rated EXPLICIT after chapter 8.Beta: wickedlover87 (from FanFiction.net).Cross posted over there!!DOES NOT FOLLOW A YEAR IN THE LIFE!!! IS AU AFTER SEASON 7!





	1. Rory gives up

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Gilmore Girls!! It all belongs to ASP! The plot is mine, but the characters are hers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory makes a decision about her current situation and places a call to Lorelai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASP owns Gilmore Girls. I own the plot of this story and that is all. She still owns the characters.

Rory sat in an old, run down hotel room in some city on Obama’s campaign. She had no clue which one because she was barely holding it together. She’s getting her articles written, but barely. She was doing a horrible job hiding her heartbreak. She was miserable and she only brought it upon herself.  
The man she loved more than anything gave her the world on a silver platter and she tossed it away, and for what? Stinky, run down hotel rooms and crowded buses, really, she could be with him. She could be planning the wedding of her dreams right now. Why did she say no? A question Rory still can’t get an answer to.  
All she knew was that a month and a half of this was enough. She was done. Her heart won’t heal like this. So, she calls her mom. Maybe Lorelai will give her clarity. No, no. Rory doesn’t want clarity.  
Rory needs to go back to Stars Hollow, to her mom, to Logan. She needs to find him. Find a way to apologize for breaking his heart and to make him hers once again. Rory realized the moment he walked away that no one could replace Logan Huntzberger in her heart.  
It took a month and half to sink in, but she knew what she needed to do, to get her life back. She thought she wanted a career first, but she’s nothing without Logan. She can have him and a career. Logan always supported her. Even when he proposed he was telling her of places she could work. He was being so selfless and she wasn’t thinking about that at all.  
So, she picks up her phone and calls her boss. She explained her situation and that she needs to go home. She tells Hugo it is homesickness, but that’s only about 30% of Rory’s issues. Yes, Rory misses her mom, grandparents, dad, Gigi, and Stars Hollow, but missed Logan so much more. Rory was lovesick. Hugo was sad to hear this, but he understood. Rory also said she couldn’t give her all to her writing when she was so unhappy.  
So, after she ended the call with Hugo, Rory called Lorelai’s cell phone.  
“Hello, fruit of my loins”, Lorelai chipperly answered her phone, knowing Rory had not been very happy the last time they talked.  
“Hi mom”, Rory replied.  
“Awe, no snappy comeback, something is wrong. Are you ok, hun?”  
“No, mom, I’m not. I’m miserable. What was I thinking? This life is not for me. Why? Why did I say no to Logan?” Rory began to cry really hard.  
Lorelai was shocked. Rory was lovesick. Lorelai knew Rory was in love with Logan, and was shocked, but not surprised when she refused the proposal. However, it seems to have sunk in for Rory and it’s making her miserable. “Rory, are you sure?”  
“Yes, mom, I’m sure. I just keep thinking about if I had told him yes. I’d be planning the wedding and I have ideas on what I wanted. I can’t believe I thought I couldn’t have both Logan and a career. He always wanted me to achieve my dreams. I know he wouldn’t have let me become Shira, but I guess it scared me. Logan truly wanted me to have a career and be his wife at the same time. He even said it when he told me about California. He noted places I could work. He got us a house, mom, a place for us to live and be together. Why? I know he said he loved me, but I guess it never sank in until now”, Rory ranted.  
“Oh, honey. I could tell he adored you, which is why I let him propose. Despite my hatred of Logan in the past, he really loved you. I knew he wouldn’t hold you back, not after our talk when he was here during the hay bale maze.”  
“You actually talked to him? Like civilized?”  
“Yes, over pie and ice cream. My thoughts on him changed that night.”  
“Wow, Mom. What am I going to do? I doubt he wants to talk to me. I broke his heart. When we first got together, he said I was his first girlfriend. I was the only girl he ever let himself fall in love with and I broke his heart.”  
“Rory, have you talked to his sister or his friends?”  
“No, Colin and Finn probably won’t talk to me. Honor might. She didn’t want to lose our friendship after we broke up the first time, but she may not want to talk to the girl who broke her baby brother’s heart into a million pieces. She was the only Huntzberger who approved for a while. Whatever happened to Mitchum, I don’t know, but we were civil at the end.”  
“Well, things change, Ror, and Logan grew up; I saw it so I’m sure Mitchum did.”  
“I already called Hugo. I feel bad about leaving, especially since Logan helped get me this job, but I miss him so much. I’m flying home tomorrow. Will you be at the airport in Hartford?”  
“With bells on. Text me your flight info and I’ll be there. We will work this out, Ror. I want you to be happy and if it’s Logan who will bring you happiness, then I will support you.”  
“Thanks, mom. I love you. I have enough money to last me a little while, so I’m not worried about that. I just hope I can get him to forgive me.”  
“If he loves you like I think he does, then he will.”  
“Alright. See you tomorrow, Mom. I love you.”  
“Love you, kiddo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review. I'll finish this one day.


	2. Lorelai Talks to Emily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking to Rory, Lorelai calls Emily to ask for a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I don't own Gilmore Girls. The plot of this story, yes, the characters, no. All owed to ASP!

After the phone call with Rory, Lorelai sat there thinking about what Rory had said. “What am I going to do?” she thinks to herself. “How can I expedite the process? I want to have a surprise for her when she gets home tomorrow.”  
So, Lorelai did something she normally refuses to do, call her mom. She knew her dad wouldn’t be happy with Rory’s decision, but Lorelai was going to support Rory and she knew her mother had the contact info for Logan’s sister. Lorelai knew she needed to get Honor on her side. To get Logan to forgive Rory. Who better than she to do this? What a surprise?  
She knew Rory would be sad she didn’t get to initiate contact, but Lorelai knows Rory would mope around for days, if she didn’t do this for her.  
Lorelai knows her parents are probably getting ready for bed, but she knows her mother wants what is best for Rory, even if her idea of that is not what Rory, or even she wants.  
So, here she sits in her living room at 9 PM on a Thursday night hoping her mother will help her put Rory and Logan back together. She dials the familiar number waiting for an answer, probably the newest maid that her mother is tormenting, which Lorelai thinks is a good thing that it will be a maid and not one of her parents because it will give her a little more time to think about what she needs to tell and ask of her mother.  
“Hello, Gilmore residence. Who is speaking?” the maid of the week answers.  
“Lorelai Gilmore. I need to speak to Emily. I’m her daughter.”  
“One moment, Ms. Gilmore.”  
Lorelai cringes, but knows her mother wouldn’t let the maid address her any other way. About a minute later Lorelai hears the phone pick up and her mother say, “Hello Lorelai. The maid says you need to talk to me.”  
“Yes, mom, I do.”  
“Well, what is it? I don’t have all evening and it’s getting late.”  
“Ok, I have a favor to ask and before I ask, I need to explain or it won’t make sense.”  
“You aren’t making sense, Lorelai.”  
“I know, but I will, so, please, let me talk.”  
“Ok, talk.”  
“Well, I just talked to Rory and she had decided that the campaign trail isn’t for her. She’s miserable.”  
“Well, of course she is. Who would want to live in trashy hotels and crowded buses is beyond me. Why Rory thought it was a good idea, I’ll never know. Besides, her writing hasn’t been as good as it usually is. Is something wrong with her, Lorelai?”  
“Nothing’s physically wrong, but emotionally, she’s miserable. She’s lovesick, Mom. She misses Logan. She regrets turning him down. She wants to come back to Stars Hollow and find a way to contact Logan. Maybe tell him she regrets her decision and hopefully get him back. She wants Logan back and I fear she will mope around the Hollow if I don’t find a way to speed up the reconciliation. I want her to be happy, Mom. If Logan is who will do that, then I will back her 100%.”  
“So why did you call me? I don’t know where he is, Lorelai. He hasn’t been seen since Rory’s graduation. I haven’t talked to Shira, and your father hasn’t seen Mitchum in a while. I saw his sister at the club yesterday, but it was a brief hello, nothing more.”  
“Well, Logan and Honor are close, and Honor and Rory are still friends. However, Rory hasn’t spoken to Honor since everything happened and she’s scared to contact Honor about Logan because she’s afraid she will protect Logan.”  
“Ah, and since you don’t have Honor’s number, you want it from me. Sure.” Emily proceeded to give Lorelai Honor’s number and then said, “Lorelai, I want Rory happy too. I’m sure that if I know Honor at all, since besides Logan, she’s the only other Huntzberger that actually has manners, that she will want what is best for Logan. I know he loved Rory. You could see it, despite some of our earlier misgivings. I think despite everything, Honor will help.”  
“Well, I certainly hope so, Mom. Otherwise, I doubt that they will be able to reconcile. Rory is quite certain Logan’s buddies won’t help her.”  
“Well, I could see her thinking. So, when will she be home?”  
“Tomorrow evening. She just sent me her flight information. I’m picking her up in Hartford at 10 PM. It was the best flight she could get.”  
“Ok, well. It’s late. I hope your plan works, Lorelai. They were made for each other. I’m glad Rory finally realized it. I don’t know where her brain was.”  
“I think her biggest fear was becoming Shira. Which I proceeded to tell her what Logan told me. He wanted Rory to have her dreams. He said he chose to pursue Rory because she was everything his mother wasn’t.”  
“I knew I liked that boy. You’ve got that right. Rory has beauty, breeding, and brains. Well, again, I hope it works. Let me know what happens.”  
“I will, Mom. Bye.”  
“Bye, Lorelai.”  
They hung up and Lorelai looked at the phone number she had procured from her mother. She knew that calling someone she didn’t know this time of night would be rude, but she’ll just have to see. It’s for Rory and Logan’s happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! As always, I plan to finish this thing one day.


	3. Lorelai Talks to Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking to Emily, Lorelai decides to make another phone call. This time, to Honor Huntzberger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Gilmore Girls, ASP does. I own the plot of this story, but not it's characters.

Lorelai cautiously called Honor’s number. She didn’t know what would happen, but she sure hoped for a positive result.  
“Hello”, said Honor when she picked up her cell phone. She was confused as no one called her cell phone at this time of night. She also didn’t notice the number, but that’s not saying that this call wasn’t important.  
“Hi, is this Honor?” Lorelai asks.  
“Yes, may I ask who is calling?”  
“Yes, I’m Lorelai Gilmore, I’m Rory’s mom. You know, Logan’s Rory.”  
“Oh my God. Wow, you are the last person I thought I’d be hearing from. Rory always talked very highly of you.”  
“Well, I’m flattered.”  
“Why are you calling, Lorelai?”  
“Well, I’m sure you’ve heard what happened from Logan, but what I want to say is that Rory is regretting her decision. She is miserable. She went to write on Obama’s campaign and, well, she’s so miserable that her job is suffering. She misses Logan terribly. I hear it in her voice every time I talk to her, which is rather frequently. Her articles are not her best work. I know it, she knows it, and my mother even mentioned it to me. She’s leaving the campaign and coming back to Stars Hollow tomorrow evening. She wants to apologize to Logan and prove to him that she made a mistake. Is there any chance of him accepting it?”  
“Well, right now, I don’t know. However, to be honest with you, Lorelai, Logan is just as miserable. He adored her, Lorelai, and I thought the Thanksgiving break up was bad, but he’s ten times worse than I’ve ever seen him.”  
“Ok, so what can we do to fix this? I want Rory to be happy and it seems that she wants Logan.”  
“And I want my baby brother happy. I never saw him happier than when he was with Rory. The light is missing in his eyes. Even my father commented on how miserable Logan looked. He’s drinking himself to sleep. He never went to California. Dad gave him the job he was going to give Logan anyways. Logan is due to take over soon, but my father said that he won’t let Logan’s hands touch the company with how miserable he is. Besides, that bad deal he made is not easy for the board to forget. HPG was always Logan’s to run one day, but dad won’t and can’t turn it over to him in the state that Logan is currently in.”  
“You mean he went back to Mitchum. When I last talked to him, he was so adamant in finding his own way. I guess losing Rory did a number on him.”  
“Yes, and it’s not like I haven’t tried cheering him up. Finn and Colin have tried too, but their attempts backfired worse than anything else. He won’t even look at another woman. That’s Finn’s word on this, Lorelai.”  
“Ok, so I think we are in the same boat here. We both want the best for them and what they both want is each other. How easy would it be to convince him?”  
“I honestly don’t know. He’s either drunk or asleep. I’m so worried about him. If you can believe it, so is my father. Dad’s been trying to get Logan through this, but well, Dad is being Dad. Mom and Grandpa could care less that Logan’s heart is broken. Lorelai, do you mind me asking why she said no?”  
“She said she was afraid of turning into your mother.”  
“Oh, wow. Logan wouldn’t have let that happen. He told me himself that he wanted her to work. He was so proud of her, Lorelai. I know this about Logan. He never wanted a trophy wife. Matter of fact, I always hoped Logan would find a woman that would be able to love him for him and not his trust fund or his name. I also hoped that woman could handle this family, and Rory can. She put my Dad in his place. I’m sure she’d give my Mom a run for it. I’d pay to witness it too. Whatever Emily told you about my mother is true. Rory is not my Mom. I know who Rory’s Dad is, Lorelai. She told me. When my Mom finds out, she may try act like she never said Rory couldn’t be a Huntzberger, but I know Rory will not let it slide. Rory kept Logan on his toes. To tame him the way she did, she would have to. I will help you convince Logan to accept Rory’s apology. I doubt he’ll propose again for a while, but when he does, because I know he will. Rory and Logan deserve this. I have some advice I plan on imparting on him. I’m going to talk to him tomorrow. He’s probably already passed out tonight. If I have to, I’ll slap him awake tomorrow morning and talk to him.”  
“Best hangover food I know is a beef burrito. They work for Rory.”  
“Must’ve had some experience.” Honor laughs.  
“Blame your brother. It was before they were official. It was a combo of too much Founder’s Day Punch and Logan not returning her calls. Rory actually got Logan to commit to her the next day.”  
“Oh my God! That’s one crazy story. Well, I’ll keep that in mind. He does love burritos. Tell you what, Lorelai. Why don’t I meet you tomorrow for lunch? There’s a small café I found right outside of Central Park in New York. I’ll be going tomorrow to talk to Logan. He’s living in the family penthouse. I’ll meet you at the café at 11:30 am to talk. I’ll try to get Logan to come; it’s a long shot for him. However, I most definitely will be there.”  
“That sounds good. I’ll get someone to cover me at the inn and I’ll tell my neighbor I’ll be out of town. Just text me the address, I’m sure if there’s coffee, then I’ll find it.”  
“Perfect! Oh, the coffee addiction. I knew Rory got it from somewhere. Logan found it adorable, you know.”  
“Well, he’s got good taste.” Lorelai laughs.  
“That I agree with. Rory could definitely handle Logan.” Honor laughs. “See you tomorrow, Lorelai. We will get Rory and Logan back together.”  
“Thanks so much, Honor. See you tomorrow. I’m glad to have you on my side.” Lorelai hung up her phone and was so glad Honor had agreed to help her out.  
She was shocked about Logan not going to California, but she realized that she wouldn’t move all the way to the other side of the country if her heart had gotten broken. This makes things a lot easier. She just hopes Honor’s influence on Logan comes through. This will be a nice surprise for Rory. At least she hopes so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review. I will finish this story one day.


	4. Honor Talks To Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking to Lorelai, Honor along with Colin, talks to Logan about Rory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Gilmore Girls, ASP does. I do own the plot of this story, but not it's characters.

Honor left her house in Hartford around 6 am so she could be in New York to wake Logan by 8:30 am tops. She knew that the conversation she is planning on having with Logan would prompt some yelling. Honor is prepared for it.   
She called Colin after she got off the phone with Lorelai and told him everything. She knew between Colin and Finn, that Colin would be more sober, especially at that time of night. She hoped she could get Finn on board too so they could triple team Logan and explain it to him.  
All they want is for him to be happy and that Rory regrets not accepting his proposal. That she quit her job and is going back to Stars Hollow to try to figure out how to explain this to him.   
Colin listened to Honor and realized just how much he agreed with her and Lorelai. He wanted Logan happy and if that meant Logan and Rory marrying, then so be it. Logan was always so happy with Rory around.   
Colin told Honor that he would help her talk to Logan about this. He informed Honor that Finn was too drunk for this type of conversation and would probably be unable to be awoken in the morning. However, he told Honor that he would meet her at Logan’s to try to wake him and convince him.  
Honor told him of Lorelai’s hangover cure and to get a few from Logan’s favorite place, she didn’t want Logan hung over tomorrow. Colin agreed and told her he would be there at 8 am, burritos and all.  
Honor was pleased to have one of Logan’s best friends on her side. She was sure Finn would be too, as he had always loved Rory like his little sister. He had mentioned it a few times.  
Two hours later, Honor was parking her Jag outside Logan’s building. She saw Colin outside waiting for her with a large bag of burritos in hand. She smiled at the sight. She got out of the car and made her way to Colin.  
“Thanks so much, Colin. This mean so much to me.”  
“Of course, Honor. I hate seeing Huntz like this. He was always happier with Rory around and all I want is for Logan to be happy again. It’s what best friends are for.”  
“Good. That the burritos?” Honor says pointing to the bag in Colin’s right hand.  
“Yep. Got all his faves.”  
“Good. Let’s go get him up and get a burrito in him. Then we talk. Hope you came prepped for yelling. I’m sure it will happen.”  
“Yeah, I’m prepped. The last time I mentioned Rory, I got yelled at. So I know what I’m up against. Now, I don’t agree with what she did, but Lorelai called you and that means that Rory means what she said. Lorelai doesn’t do halfway. My one encounter with her after the yacht incident was enough for me to know that.”  
“Last night was my first conversation with her, but I could tell that from just how Rory and Logan described her.” Honor laughed.  
They walked into the lobby and made it to the elevator. They walked into the elevator and Honor pushed the button for the penthouse. The doors dinged closed and they waited for the elevator to make it to the 20th floor, which is where Logan was.  
They arrived at the floor and walked to the door. Honor pulled out her key and put it in the lock. She unlocked the door and opened it. They walked in and her eyes widened at the mess she saw in front of her.  
“Oh, my God! What has happened to this place? Mom is going to have a fit.”  
Colin puts the burritos on the kitchen counter and walks around to Logan’s bedroom. Honor follows him. She couldn’t get it out of her mind at how trashed it was. This was so not Logan. Another reason for them to pull Logan back together and get him to reconcile with Rory.  
Honor walked into Logan’s bedroom and walked over to the bed where she found her baby brother asleep or passed out, or a combo of the two. She couldn’t tell. She looked at Colin who had a look on his face that this is worse than he had seen him previously.  
She leans down and shakes Logan, trying to wake him up. She knows it may be a futile attempt, but it’s a start. She sees Colin shake his head that her attempt is not going to work.  
“He’s not going to wake up like that, Honor. I have an idea. Hold on.” Colin walked into Logan’s closet and went to find the item he knew was hidden amongst the shelves that would wake Logan up. He smiled once he found the megaphone and turned it on. He walked out of the closet, and when Honor saw what he had in his hands, she gave him the thumbs up sign.  
“Much better idea than what I was going to do.”  
“And that would be?”  
“Slap him?”  
Colin started chuckling. “Really?”  
“Well, I’ve seen it work on TV.”  
“I think a combo of a slap and the megaphone is exactly what Logan needs.”  
“Ok, then. I’m ready when you are.”  
Colin nods in recognition and raises the megaphone up to his mouth and says, “Logan, wake! You have company!”  
As Colin is using the megaphone, Honor leans down and slaps the back of Logan’s head because he was lying on his stomach. She stood up and stood beside Colin. She smiled when she noticed Logan start to stir.  
“What?” Logan yells.  
“Gee, baby brother, you are all sunshine and roses today.”  
“Well, when you awoken with a slap from your sister and your best friend yelling in your ear through a megaphone, you’d be grumpy too. What are you doing here, Honor? Please close the curtain. My head is throbbing.”  
Colin walked over and closed the curtain. He then walked to the kitchen and grabbed the aspirin and a bottle of water, as well as a burrito. He then brought it all over to Logan, who was sitting on the side of his bed.  
Honor sat down beside Logan and rubbed his back in an effort to comfort him.  
Logan noticed Colin with the starts of a cure to his hangover. “What is this, Colin?”  
“What does it look like, buddy?”  
“It looks like a hangover cure.”  
“Very astute, Huntz. We are here to pull you out of the funk you have been in.”  
“I don’t need help!”  
“Oh, yeah, you do. What Colin and I are here for, you will appreciate later.”  
“I really doubt that!”  
“Oh, baby brother, quit being over dramatic!”  
“Over dramatic! Over dramatic! Honor, my heart was ripped out of my chest, ripped apart, and hastily put back in by the only girl I have ever loved. The only girl I ever wanted to marry. Voluntarily spend the rest of my life with.”  
“Logan, I’m aware of this. We all are, which is why we are here. You will thank us later. I’m 100% sure of it.” Honor replies.  
“What do you mean?”  
Honor can tell he is starting to cry because his breathing is starting to become labored. “Logan, please listen to me. Listen to Colin. Please listen to what we have to say to you before you start to yell. I want you happy, Logan. We all do. Colin and I have talked and we have never seen you happier than when you were with Rory. So, I want to tell you something and you need to let me finish before you yell at me. It really is all out of love.”  
“Ok, I’ll listen, but can I please get rid of this headache?”  
“Sure.”  
Logan reaches out for the aspirin that Colin is still holding and takes it. He then grabs the water bottle and gulps it down. He places then water bottle on the night stand. He sees the burrito Colin is holding and smiles. “What’s with the burrito, Colin?”  
“Well, for this conversation we need you to be sober and not hung-over.”  
“Ok, but the burrito. How’d you know? The only person who ever fed me a burrito for a hangover was Ace. Hold on a minute! Are you talking to her?”  
“We have not talked to her, but Honor has had a conversation with Lorelai. We will explain that conversation once you have eaten your burrito. I paid them extra to get this especially for you.”  
Logan turns to Honor and says, “ You talked to Lorelai? What? How?”  
“I will explain once you have eaten your burrito.”  
“Fine!” Logan yells. He grabs the burrito out of Colin’s hand and unwraps it. He begins to eat it and both Colin and Honor can see the hangover gradually begin to disappear, which makes Honor smile. “What?”  
“This is the first time I’ve seen you sober in six weeks. It makes me very happy. You will be thanking me for this, I promise.” Honor says.  
“I doubt it, but whatever.” Logan finishes the burrito and says, “Thanks for the burrito. Let me brush my teeth and then we can have whatever discussion that you so rudely awakened me to have. I think I have an idea, though.” He walks back into the bedroom after brushing his teeth and sits down on his bed next to Honor. Colin decided to sit in the chair that was place in the corner opposite the bed. “Ok, so what was I so rudely awakened for?”  
“Well, last night at about 9:30 pm, I got a call on my cell phone from Lorelai. She got my number from her mom, which means she was out on a mission. Everyone knows Lorelai doesn’t go to Emily for something little.”  
“Get on with the story, Honor.” Logan exasperatedly yells.  
“Ok, but you need to understand the significance of this and what Colin and I are here for.”  
“I do, especially if Lorelai reached out to Emily.”  
“Ok, I’m glad you get it. Anyways, Lorelai called me in hopes that I would help her convince you to reconcile with Rory.”  
“What?” Logan yells. “Hell no! No, no, no, no! Honor, I can’t put my heart through that again. What I’m still going through. No!” As he is saying this, he jumps up and begins to pace.  
“Please listen to me, Logan. I want you to be happy. Rory made you happy.”  
“Of course she did! I loved her! Still do and I always will. She’s very hard to forget.”  
“Logan!”  
“What?”  
“Sit down!”  
Logan sat down beside Honor and looked at her. “I’m listening, doesn’t mean I’ll like what I hear.”  
“Good, but I think you will. Logan, Colin and I came here today on a mission to bring you happiness. Happiness in the form of the woman you love.”  
Logan looks between Colin and Honor and says, “I’m confused. What?”  
“Let me explain before you shut me back down.”  
“Ok.” Logan sighs.  
“Good. Lorelai informed me of how unhappy Rory is. She took a job on the Obama campaign working for your friend Hugo. However, she’s quite miserable. Lorelai says that Rory tried to deny it for a while, but after dinner last night Rory called Lorelai crying about how miserable she was. That she misses you and that she regrets not accepting your proposal. She wanted to be anywhere, but where she was. So, she quit the campaign and is flying into Hartford tonight at 10 pm. Lorelai is picking her up.”  
“What?” Logan yelled. “Rory did this to herself. She has no right to do this!”  
“Yes, but Logan, she wasn’t working to her potential. Lorelai said that none of her articles were what Rory was normally capable of writing. You know how much potential she has, Logan!”  
“Yes, but it still doesn’t mean that she didn’t do this to herself.” Logan said grumpily.  
“We agreed on that, Logan! Even Lorelai agreed about that! However, Lorelai called me in hopes that I could somehow convince you to reconcile with Rory. Rory has admitted she regrets the decision she made. Lorelai wants her happy and she’s not happy. Not without you, Logan. I want you to be happy, and I know you aren’t. You drink yourself to sleep every night, Logan. I can’t let you do this anymore! So, I agreed with Lorelai. I told her that I would try to talk to you about this. Then, because I figured I’d need either Colin or Finn, and Colin would probably be sober, I called him and he offered to back me up. So, here we are.”  
“Ok, you must understand how hesitant I am about this. No matter how much she may want it, I may want it, or anyone else may want it, it doesn’t change what happened six weeks ago.”  
“I know, and if Steph had done the same to me, I’d probably be right where you are, Logan, but an opportunity is presenting itself at happiness and you are going to let it go. That doesn’t sound like you.” Colin said.  
“What can we do to calm your fears?” Honor asks.  
“I really don’t know.” Logan replies.  
“Well, will talking to Lorelai help?” Honor asks.  
“Maybe. Lorelai never liked me much and I can’t understand why she’d try to put Rory and I back together. I know she let me propose, but I don’t know and can’t understand why.”  
“Lorelai told me that she knew you loved Rory. That you would and could take care of her. That you’d let her chase her dreams.”  
“Damn straight! I always wanted Rory to chase her dream. I had always hoped I would be there to experience her chasing them though.”  
“Well, you are in luck. I’m meeting her for lunch at 11:30 am. Would you like to join us? I’m sure she’s like to answer all your questions.”  
“Really? Sure.”  
“Yay!” Honor squealed and then hugged Logan.  
“Watch it!” Logan replies.  
“Sorry, I’m so excited! This is amazing progress from ten minutes ago!”  
“Well, I’m going to listen what Lorelai has to say. I’m quite curious.”  
“Oh, one more thing. Lorelai said that Rory told her that her biggest fear would be becoming mom.”  
“What?” Logan yelled.  
“Rory was afraid that if she married you, she would eventually turn into mom.”  
“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Logan sighs. “I would’ve never let that happen. I fell in love with her because she wasn’t the typical society girl. She’s smart, funny, and most of all she can eat more food than me and not worry about if she’ll fit into the dress she’s going to wear to the next party. On top of all that, she wanted to be a journalist, which just intrigued me more. She gets the business and we can talk it. I never got bored with her. I really wanted her because I knew she could keep me on my feet and I needed that.”  
“I’m surprised you realize all that, but you’ve had a lot of thinking time, haven’t you?”  
“Yes, I have.”  
“Well, you need to tell Lorelai all this. You need to tell Rory this.”  
“I plan to.”  
“It’s settled then. Now, if you excuse me, I have to get to class. My father will have my hide if I miss my class.” Colin says.  
“Go to class, Colin! I’ll need you on HPG’s side.” Logan says.  
“I always am!” Colin says back. They all laughed and Colin left for class.  
“Once I talk to Lorelai, I’ll make my decision, but not until then.”  
“Good. That’s all we want. It’s a step closer to happiness.” Honor says she hugs Logan. “Oh, and Logan?”  
“Yes, Honor?”  
“For the love of God, please call the maid and get her to clean this place up before mom sees it.”  
Logan laughs and says, “Yes, Honor. I was actually thinking the same thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review. I will finish this story one day.


	5. Logan and Lorelai Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Honor and Colin talk to Logan, Honor and Logan meet Lorelai for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Gilmore Girls, ASP does. I do, however, own the plot of this fic, just not it's characters.

At 11 am, Honor and Logan left the Huntzberger penthouse and walked to their lunch meeting with Lorelai. They agreed to walk because Honor thought Logan needed the fresh air and he didn’t want to argue with her.  
“I hope she found it ok.” Honor tells Logan.  
“I’m sure she did.”  
“Ok, we are here. Should we wait here or should we go inside and order?”  
“Let’s wait, mainly because I see her running up the sidewalk.”  
“Where?”  
Logan pointed Lorelai out to Honor and smiled.  
Lorelai walked up to Logan and Honor and smiled. “Logan, I’m so happy you came! I was so hoping you’d join us”, she said.  
“Well, I’m here. Honor has my curiosity peaked.”  
“After this, I hope I have answered all your questions.”  
Logan smiled at her and turned to Honor and said, “Honor, this is Lorelai, Rory’s mom, Lorelai, this is my sister, Honor.”  
Lorelai reached out and said, “Pleased to meet you, Honor.”  
“Pleased to meet you, too. I hope that we can calm all Logan’s fears and get him to go back to Rory.”  
“Me too. Logan, I just want to let you know that you did nothing wrong. Maybe you should’ve mentioned California to her prior to proposing or talked to her about your thoughts on the future, but you did nothing wrong.”  
“Thanks, Lorelai. That means a lot coming from you.”  
“Let’s get a table and some food. I’m starving.” Honor says.  
They all shared a laugh and walked inside. They were immediately seated because Honor had called ahead and made a reservation. She was glad she did because the restaurant was quite busy today.  
They ordered their meals and sipped on coffee while they waited for it to arrive. It was here that Lorelai decided to speak up. “So, Logan, what questions do you have for me?”  
“Well, I’ll admit to being curious as to why you are approving of me all of a sudden.”  
“Ok, well after we talked when you visited during the spring festival, I began to see you in a different light.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, a lot can happen over pie and ice cream, Logan. It was that night I realized how much you cared about Rory. So, when you asked for permission, the only thing I hesitated about was California. I truly believe it was one of the factors that played into her saying no. However, I don’t get why she took the campaign job if she didn’t want to leave the east coast. Last I checked, she was in Omaha, which is where she is flying in from tonight.”  
“Yeah, I really wasn’t thinking. After everything that happened with dad, I just wanted to be away from him. I didn’t think that Rory wouldn’t follow me.”  
“Well, there were a few others, but I’m sure Honor told you about those.”  
“Yes, she did. I’m shocked. Did Rory not know me at all? I always wanted Rory to follow her dreams. Also, the last thing I have ever wanted was a trophy wife. That isn’t Rory. It’s why I fell in love with her, Lorelai. I will always love her more than anything else in this world. This is so classic Rory.”  
Lorelai looked at Logan and said, “Yes, it is. She always does this. I remember back in her freshman year at Yale. She freaked out over how hard her classes were. She always realizes it’s not as bad as she thinks it is. You know Rory better than I thought.”  
“Well, we were together for three years and we lived together for a while as well. I lived through many of her study meltdowns.” Logan laughs at the memory. “I will never let Rory turn into my mother. She deserves so much more than that.”  
“I know, which is why I’m here.” Lorelai takes a sip of her coffee and says, “is there any way you could go back to Stars Hollow with me and set up a homecoming surprise for Rory?”  
Logan smiled and said, “Sure. I’m the surprise, aren’t I?”  
“Yes, you are.”  
“Well, I’m there. Lorelai, I’m hoping for her to just take me back tonight. Eventually, I will propose again, but I’m really cautious about all this. I don’t want to live like I have for the past six weeks ever again.”  
“I completely understand. My advice is to talk to her about it all. Marriage, fears, doubts, everything. You’ll know when she’s ready for it if you both layout what you want. It’s what Luke and I just did. I’m so glad we did. I’ll give you all the space you need. I’ll go stay with Luke after I pick her up, that way you two can talk it out, ok.”  
“Thank you, Lorelai. This means so much to me.”  
“You’re welcome. I want Rory happy and you are what she wants.” Lorelai smiles at him. She then turns to Honor and says, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to ignore you, Honor.”  
“That’s ok. I knew once I brought Logan along that I would become an innocent bystander. I knew what I was getting into. I’m so happy that the plan is working out so far.” Honor replies.  
“Me too, thank you again.” Lorelai says.  
“No problem. I knew that Rory was the one the day I met her. I’m just glad that Logan knows it and that she has realized her mistake.” Honor then turns to Logan and says, “Call me first thing tomorrow and tell me how tonight went.”  
“I will, Honor. You have my word.” Logan laughs.  
Just then their lunch came and they sat in a comfortable silence while eating a meal that will never be forgotten, but not because of the venue or the food, but because of the conversation that they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review. I will finish this fic one day.


	6. Lorelai Talks to Sookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelai has a discussion with Sookie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Gilmore Girls. ASP does. I do own the plot of this fic, but not it's characters.

Lorelai left the restaurant feeling accomplished. Logan said he had to go to his apartment, pack, and that he’s meet her at her house by 4:30 pm. So, she drove to the inn with a smile on her face and hope in her heart that Rory will finally get the future that wants. So, Lorelai made her way inside the inn to find Michel and Sookie battling it out, something so normal that it did not phase her at all.  
“Whoa! Whoa! Not in front of the guests, guys!” Lorelai yells.  
“Alright, but I have you know that she started it.” Michel tells Lorelai.  
“And I’m ending it! Now get back to work, Michel.” Lorelai turns to Sookie and walks with her to the kitchen. “Ok, so why is he so upset?”  
“Oh, you know Michel.” Sookie says.  
“I do. It could be anything from a misplaced bathrobe to a guest doing something he doesn’t approve of. So, what is it? I leave for half a day and I return to World War III!”  
“You know the Petersen’s that are in room 4?”  
“Yeah”  
“Well, Michel gave them the wrong menu for dinner tonight. I had to change it because we don’t have any tomatoes. Jackson’s last batch weren’t very good, so we ran out. You know how he is when we go buy items from Taylor or another supplier. Anyways, so because of it, I had to change to menu because of it and Michel either forgot I changed the menu or did this on purpose.”  
“I’ll smooth it over and then I have some news for you.”  
“Would this news be as to why you are just now getting here?”  
“Yes, and I think you are going to be very happy. Let me handle Michel and I will be right back.” Lorelai left the kitchen to do exactly what she had promised Sookie, which took all of 15 minutes to accomplish.  
While Lorelai was gone, Sookie had many thoughts running through her head, but none of them came close to the actual news. When Lorelai walks back in the kitchen, she sits at the counter and waits for Sookie to sit beside her.  
“Ok, so what’s this news you have?” Sookie asks.  
“Well, and before I say anything I need you to promise me that you won’t tell anyone. Well, maybe Jackson, but no one else, ok.”  
“Ok, Must be big. Oh, oh, you’re pregnant!”  
“No! Where did that come from?”  
“Well, you and Luke are back together –“  
“I’m not pregnant!”  
“Ok! Ok!”  
“So, last night I get a phone call from Rory.”  
“Oh, how is she doing?”  
“To be honest, not well. She’s miserable, Sookie. She’s lovesick.”  
“Poor thing. She misses him doesn’t she?”  
“Yeah, she does. She finally admitted it to me last night. So much so that she quit her job. She hasn’t been herself since she graduated.”  
“Well, I saw this coming.”  
“So did I. So regrets telling Logan no. Anyways, she’s flying into Hartford at 10 pm and I’m going to be there to pick her up.”  
“So, this is good news. Rory’s coming home! That still doesn’t explain why you just got here though.”  
“Ok, so she said last night that she wants to try to reconcile with Logan.”  
“Oh, yay!”  
“Hold on, there’s more.”  
“Oh, good! I’m listening.”  
“Well, I’m afraid that if I don’t expedite their reconciliation, that it won’t ever happen. I don’t want to see her moping around Stars Hollow for the rest of the summer. So, I called my mom.”  
“You called Emily?” Sookie asked sounding surprised.  
“I know, but we’ve been doing a lot better lately. After all, this is for Rory. I knew she’d help.”  
“Ok, so?”  
“So, I asked her very casually if she’d heard anything from the Huntzbergers. You know, mom runs in the same circles as Logan’s mom and sometimes his sister.”  
“Continue.”  
“Well, she had only seen Logan’s sister at the club, and it was very brief. She had no news, despite them having mutual friends. I got Honor’s number from mom and called her.”  
“Honor is?”  
“Logan’s sister.”  
“Huh?”  
“Yeah, you get used to the crazy names eventually. Anyways, I got Honor’s number and called her. She and Logan are very close. She also loved Rory. They even went shopping a few times.”  
“So?”  
“So, I talked to her. Explained it all. She said she’d talk to Logan.”  
“Didn’t Logan go to California?”  
“That was the plan, but after the break up, he was too heartbroken to do much at all. He’s been staying in his father’s penthouse in New York.”  
“Oh, wow. Well, that’s good news. I mean, not for him, but for Rory and Logan to reconcile it is.”  
“Exactly my thoughts. So, she drove there today and with help from Logan’s best friend, Colin, they convinced him to talk to me, which is where I just came from. I went to New York and ate lunch with Logan and Honor.”  
“Oh, yay! I assume it went well then.”  
“It did. We talked. He explained, I told him what Rory told me. He finally agreed to come to the house tonight and be there when I return with Rory.”  
“Oh, yay!” Sookie jumped up and hugged Lorelai.  
“I know! I’m going to stay with Luke tonight so they can talk it out. I told him to lay it all out on the table for her. I’m hoping he gets her to do the same. Luke and I did that and now are back to where we were before the engagement got cancelled, and we aren’t engaged. I’m not ready for that yet and neither is Luke.”  
“I’m so happy! I hope it works out. I have a good feeling about this!”  
“Speaking of Logan, I’ve got to get to the house. I want to be there before he gets there so Babette doesn’t eat him alive.”  
Sookie laughs at Lorelai’s comment and smiles. “Alright. See you tomorrow. Tell me how it goes!”  
“I will! Promise me! No one but Jackson. However, with Babette next door, the town may know what happened before I will tomorrow.”  
“Well, I will keep my word. If I do hear about it, then I’ll keep my mouth closed until you tell me.”  
“Thanks, Sookie! You’re the best!”  
“No problem!”  
Lorelai walks out of the inn and to her Jeep. She drives to her house and lets out a sigh of relief when she sees that Logan hasn’t arrived yet. However, she knew that he would be there any moment though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review. I will finish this one day.


	7. Lorelai's Surprise for Rory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelai and Logan surprise Rory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who owns Gilmore Girls? Not me! All the characters in this fic belong to ASP. I do, however, own the plot.

A couple of hours later, Lorelai and Logan got in Lorelai’s Jeep and left Stars Hollow to go pick Rory up at the Hartford airport. Logan informed Lorelai that he was nervous about seeing Rory again. She spent the trip to the airport reassuring him that everything would be ok. They made it to the airport and Lorelai parked her Jeep. They walked over to baggage claim, which is where Rory and Lorelai agreed to meet.  
“I want you to stand out of sight, Logan. Look for my signal and then come out. I want you to be a surprise.” Lorelai tells Logan.  
“What type of signal?”  
“Hmmm, well, the last time I picked her up here, I bought out a lot of the gift shop. I feel she may ask about that. So, if she doesn’t I’ll mention it. There’s your cue. Step out when I say that I didn’t, but that I have another surprise for her. When I know that she has seen you, I’ll step away and go to the bathroom. I’ll give you about 15 minutes and then we will head back to Stars Hollow. From there, I’ll leave and go to Luke’s. Take my advice and use tonight to talk it out, layout what your thoughts on the future are. Try and get her to as well. I’ll return with breakfast from Luke around 9 am. That should give you more than enough time.”  
“Sounds like a plan. I’ll just go over here, that way I can still hear you but she can’t see me.”  
“Oh, her plane is landing! Go! Go!”  
Logan does as he is told and stands there watching Lorelai wait for Rory. His nerves are shot. So much so, his hands are beginning to shake. He tries to calm down, with very little success.  
About ten minutes later, Lorelai notices Rory coming towards her. When Rory sees her mom, she begins running towards her. Once there, Rory hugs Lorelai tightly.  
“Wow, what a greeting! You’d think you’d have been gone six years, not six weeks!” Lorelai jokes.  
“Mom!”  
“Rory!”  
“What? No city of Hartford souvenirs this time?”  
“Nope! I’m certain they never restocked, but whatever”  
“It’s so good to be home!”  
“I’m happy to have you home! I do have a surprise for you though. One I think you are going to like.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah.”  
They turn around to grab Rory’s bags from baggage claim, and there stands Logan with his arms across his chest and a small smirk on his face.  
“Logan! What are you doing here?” Rory asks.  
“You may want to ask your mom that, Ace. Surprise!”  
“What?” Rory turns and looks at Lorelai confused and asks, “What is Logan talking about, mom?”  
“He’s your surprise, Ror. I’m going to go to the bathroom and freshen up before we head to Stars Hollow. I’ll let Logan explain.” With that Lorelai walks to the closest bathroom and does what she told Rory she would do.  
“What does she mean by ‘he’s your surprise’? I’m confused, Logan.”  
“Can we go sit down?”  
“Sure.”  
Logan walks over to a bench he sees nearby and sits down. Rory follows him.  
“Ok, so last night after you got off the phone with your mom, she called your grandma and got my sister’s phone number.”  
“Wow! Really? Mom voluntarily called Grandma.”  
“Yeah, shocked me too. I knew if she did that then she means business. Anyways, she called Honor and they talked about us.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, and Honor came to my apartment this morning with Colin and they pulled me out of my alcohol induced sleep, cured my hangover, and convinced me to talk to your mom, which I did. We ate lunch earlier today. I got my driver to take me to your mom’s house in Stars Hollow and from there I came with her here to surprise you.”  
“Really?”  
“Really!”  
“Wait a minute! What happened to California?”  
“As soon as I left Yale that day, I went to Honor’s and told her everything. She convinced my dad to let me stay in his New York penthouse, which is where I’ve been since, literally.”  
“Oh, Logan.” Rory sighs.  
“It’s ok.”  
“No! It’s not! I’m so sorry! I was only thinking of myself. That was so selfish of me.” Rory gets up and begins to pace in front of Logan.  
“Ace! Rory!”  
“What?”  
“Please quit pacing.” He pats the seat next to him and she quietly sits back down. “Ok, I honestly think we both have some blame for what happened. I thought that if I kept pushing, that you’d say yes. For that, I’m sorry.”  
“You have nothing to be sorry for Logan. Looking back, I understand where you were coming from. I just go so overwhelmed that I ruined the best relationship I ever had.”  
“Well, that’s why I’m here, Ace. To prove to you that I shouldn’t have ever said all or nothing. It’s just I love you so much, Rory, that I really wanted forever and I couldn’t see past that. Now that I’ve had six weeks to think. I’ve talked to Colin, Finn, Honor, my dad –“  
“What?”  
“My dad. I talked to him about what happened. You wouldn’t have thought it was Mitchum.”  
“Maybe he meant what he said on your birthday after all.”  
“He did. After my conversation with him, which took me a while to believe that it actually happened, I was so happy to have to the one person that I always fought against helping me.”  
“Wow.”  
“Yeah, anyways, and then also the few conversations I’ve had with your mom, I realized how wrong I was to issue that ultimatum. All I wanted was for us to be together, once and for all, no long distance. Believe me, I hated it so much. I made a promise to you when I left for London and when I issued that ultimatum, I totally disregarded it.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean I told you that I’d wait for you. I meant in everything. So, here I am before you saying that I will wait for you to be ready to be with me. I love you, Rory, and I always will. I will do whatever it takes to prove to you that I’m not going anywhere this time.”  
During Logan’s speech, Rory begins to tear up. She remembers how romantic she thought the meaning behind the rocket was. “Logan?” Rory whispers.  
“Yes?”  
“That is one of the sweetest things you’ve ever said to me.” Rory then begins to bawl.  
Logan puts his arms around her and comforts her. “Well, I meant every word, Rory.”  
After she began to calm down, Logan took his arms from around Rory and puts them in his lap. He looks around and notices Lorelai waiting by the women’s bathroom watching them with a smile on her face. He smiles back at her as a signal that everything is ok. He holds up his left hand and flashes all five fingers to let her know that they should be about five more minutes. She nods and mouths, “meet me at the gift shop.” Logan nods in understanding.  
Rory was oblivious to Logan and Lorelai’s silent communications. She was thinking about what Logan had told her. She turns and looks at Logan, who is looking at his fingers like they are the most interesting thing he’s ever seen. She reaches out and grabs Logan’s right wrist, as it is closest to her. “Logan?”  
“Yeah, Ace?”  
“You don’t have to wait. I’m ready. If you proposed right here, right now, I’d say yes.”  
“Really?” Logan asks in a shocked tone.  
“Yes, but if you want to wait, I will. However, I promise that when you do propose again, whether it is now or another three years, I will wait. You are it for me and it took losing you for me to see it. For that, I’m so very sorry.”  
“Thanks, Ace. I needed to hear that. I want to wait, ok?”  
“That’s perfectly ok.”  
“Good, but I promise it will not be another three years. I will not do that to you. I love you too much to do that to you.”  
“I love you too, Logan.” She then leans over and lightly kisses him on the lips, which he tries to deepen, but she pulls away.  
“Awe, no fair.” Logan says with a slightly pouty tone.  
To Rory he sounds like a little boy who had his toy taken from him. She smiles at him. “Not here, Logan. Not with my mother around. By the way, where is she?”  
“She’s in the gift shop.”  
“Ah, she’s probably checking out the Hartford, Connecticut merchandise. She bought them out the last time she picked me up here.”  
Logan laughs at her story and puts his right arm around her waist. They stand up together and walk over to where Lorelai is waiting for them.  
“So, how is everything?” Lorelai asks them as they approach.  
“Good.” Rory says.  
“Perfect.” Logan answers at the same time as Rory. He leans down and kisses her temple with a smile on his face.  
“That’s great. Let’s get heading back to Stars Hollow.” Lorelai says. “It’s late and Luke is waiting up for us.” Lorelai picks up Rory’s smaller bag and begins to walk to the airport’s entrance.  
Rory and Logan begin to follow Lorelai. Rory is pulling her big suitcase behind her, while Logan has his arm still around her waist.  
“This is all you had on the campaign?” Logan asks Rory.  
“Yeah, I washed what I had at the hotel or I got it dry cleaned in the city I was in. It made sense to travel with as little as I could, that way if I flew, it wouldn’t cost too much.”  
“Makes, sense, but it still shocks me.”  
“Well, I learned that life wasn’t for me. I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner, Logan. I really am.”  
“Quit apologizing, Ace. I promise, you won’t have to live that life ever again.” He leans down and kisses her temple.  
They walk quietly to Lorelai’s Jeep. Once there, Lorelai unlocks it with the button on her key chain and raises the tailgate.  
Rory places her suitcase in the back and Logan leads her to the front passenger side door.  
As Logan takes Rory to her seat, Lorelai places Rory’s small bag in the back beside Rory’s suitcase and shuts the tailgate.  
She notices that Rory is sitting in the passenger seat and Logan is alone in the backseat behind her. “You two don’t want to sit in the backseat and be all lovey dovey and stuff?”  
Rory looks at her mom and says, “You’d be ok with that?”  
“Yes. As long as it’s holding hands and small kisses. No making out and I hope this goes without saying, but no sex.”  
“Mom!”  
“Well!”  
“It goes without saying, Lorelai.” Logan chimes in.  
“Good!” Lorelai responds.  
Rory unbuckles her seatbelt and walks to the other side of the car and gets in behind Lorelai. When she gets in, she buckles back up and grabs Logan’s hand.  
Logan picks up her hand and kisses her knuckles in response to her grabbing his hand.  
“Alright, we are now bound for Stars Hollow, where Luke is waiting for us!” Lorelai says excitedly.  
“Yay! I’ve had dreams of Luke’s burgers. I can’t wait to finally be home.” Rory tells her mom.  
“You are already home, Ace.” Logan says as he grabs her hand and kisses her knuckles again.  
Rory looks at Logan and then at her mom and says, “Yeah, I guess I am.” And home she was. As long as she had the two most important people in her life by her side, and she already had that. Rory couldn’t believe her mom did this for her. She will have to find some way to show her mom how thankful she is for this. She has Logan back and she is beyond grateful for that.  
“What are you thinking about, Ace?”  
Rory turns her head and looks at Logan. She smiles at him and says, “Just how wonderful this moment is.”  
“It’s wonderful, isn’t it?”  
“That it is, my two love birds!” Lorelai chimes in with a smile in her voice.  
Rory blushes at Lorelai’s words and hides her face with the hand Logan isn’t holding. In the darkness of the car, Rory’s actions are not noticeable to Lorelai, but they make Logan smile.  
30 minutes later, they arrive at the house, and they see Luke walking out of the house to greet them.  
Rory excitedly lets go of Logan’s hand and opens the door, unbuckles her seatbelt, gets out of the Jeep and hugs Luke before he can get halfway to the driveway.  
“Oh, hey, Rory!” Luke says in surprise as he hugs Rory back.  
“Hey, Luke! I’ve been dreaming of one of your burgers for a few weeks now.”  
“Well, come by the diner tomorrow and I’ll fix you one on the house.”  
“Thanks, Luke!” Rory hugs him again and turns around to help Logan with her luggage. “Logan, you don’t have to get all of it!”  
“But I want to, Ace!”  
“At least let me have the smaller one.”  
“Fine!” Logan says as he hands the smaller bag to Rory. He pulls the tailgate closed and leans down and kisses Rory lightly on the lips.  
The then turn to walk into the house. Rory walks past Luke and her mom and into the house. She notices that Logan isn’t behind her, so she stops and turns around to see Luke stopping Logan from entering the house. She walks up and taps Luke on the shoulder.  
Luke turns around and notices Rory standing behind him. “Rory, what is he doing here?”  
“He’s here because we have a lot to talk about.” Rory tells him.  
“That’s right.” Lorelai chimes in.  
“What?” Luke asks. “What are you talking about Lorelai?”  
“I’m talking about that I called him. He’s here because I asked him to be.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I miss him, Luke. I shouldn’t have said no. So, mom called Logan’s sister and got her to convince him to talk to her. She convinced him to surprise me at the airport, which he did. We have forgiven each other and are back together. He is here to talk about our future, just like you and mom did when you got back together.” Rory says.  
“Oh, ok. Lorelai, can you come here for a moment?” Luke asks her. He leads her to the porch swing and they sit down.  
Logan takes the opportunity to walk into the house with Rory’s suitcase. “Thanks, Ace. For a moment, I thought he was going to punch me.”  
“Sorry about that. I thought mom told him about you. Guess not?”  
“Well, it looks like she is now.” Logan says as he looks back at Lorelai and Luke sitting on the porch swing.  
“Come on. Let’s at least put my suitcases in my room. I’ll unpack tomorrow.”  
“That sounds like an amazing idea. Because we have a lot to talk about.”  
“That we do.” Rory says as she smiles.  
While Rory and Logan were inside putting Rory’s luggage in her room, Luke and Lorelai were talking about Logan.  
“Lorelai, why is he here?”  
“He is here because Rory missed him. She called me last night crying about how miserable she was. She was homesick, but more so lovesick over Logan. She told me she regretted her decision and that she wanted to make things right with Logan.”  
“I thought you hated him.”  
“I tried to, Luke, but after the heart to heart he and I had while he was here during the spring festival, I began to realize that he really loves Rory. He’s grown up a lot in past year, Luke. A lot of it had to do to with the time he spent in London. Some of it had to do with the bad business deal he made a few months ago. However, the majority of it is Rory. He admitted that to me. He missed her just as much, Luke. He never went to California. He went to his sister and between her and his dad they put him in the family penthouse in New York. He’s been either drunk, hung over, or passed out for all of the past six weeks, and it’s all because his heart was broken. When I heard about this from Honor –“  
“Who’s Honor?”  
“Logan’s big sister.”  
“Ok, continue.”  
“Thank you. Anyways, when I heard about this from Honor, I asked her if she would convince him to talk to me. So, she did with help from Logan’s best friend, Colin. I drove to New York this morning and ate lunch with Logan and Honor. Logan came here around dinner timer and we left and went to the airport to wait for Rory. They talked it out at the airport and are now back together. Logan and Rory are going to spend the night talking. He’s going to layout his hopes for the future and she is going to do the same. By the time they go to bed, I hope they will be on the same page about their future. He really loves her, Luke. Please give him a chance. I know that you are skeptical, but after the conversations I’ve had with him, I’m supporting them. He makes Rory happy. That’s all I want for her. If it’s Logan, then I will support them.”  
“Then why did she say no? It makes no sense.”  
“She had a classic Rory freak out, Luke. She ran. His Dad has newspapers all over the world, Luke. Rory wants to earn her way in the newspaper world, not have it handed to her by her boyfriend or his father, who by the way originally told Rory she didn’t have what it took to be a journalist. Somehow, according to Logan, Mitchum changed his mind on Rory. It may be what I saw in Logan. If I saw it, then I’m sure Mitchum did. They are happy again. Luke, please give him a chance. More than a chance. He really wants to be with Rory and he’s willing to wait this time to get it.”  
“Ok, but if he ever hurts her again, it’s me he has to deal with.”  
“Thank you, Luke. You have no idea how much this means to me.”  
“Oh, I think I do.” Luke said with a smirk.  
Lorelai leans over and kisses Luke on the lips.  
They stand up and walk in the house to find Rory and Logan sitting in the kitchen sipping coffee and talking, just as they planned.  
Lorelai smiles at the sight and makes her appearance known. She clears her throat and says, “Rory, Logan, Luke and I are heading to his apartment for the night.”  
Rory gets out of her chair and hugs Lorelai. “Thanks so much, mom. This means so much to me. How can I ever repay you for this?”  
“You don’t have to, Ror. It’s what moms do. I want you to be happy.”  
“I am, at least I am now.” Rory says as she smiles at her mom. She then goes over and hugs Luke again. “Thanks, Luke. For not punching Logan.”  
“I want what your mom wants for you and you seem to have that again. However, if he hurts you again, he will have to deal with me.”  
“Luke, I promise the last thing I will ever do is hurt, Rory. I’m in this for the long haul. I love her, Luke. I want the same things you and Lorelai want for Rory. I just want her to be happy. I also want to be able to share in that happiness.” Logan tells Luke.  
“Ok, but I’m watching you, Logan.” Luke says.  
Logan just smiles as he puts his right arm around Rory’s waist.  
“I’ll bring muffins in the morning, as promised. Have a great night. Have fun, talk it out, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. I to hear all about it in the morning.” Lorelai says. “Well, maybe not all, but 95% of it, ok.”  
Rory smiles at her mom and says, “We will, mom. Love you.”  
“Love you, kiddo. Bye, Logan.”  
“Bye, Lorelai, Luke.”  
“Bye, Rory, Logan. Goodnight.” Luke says.  
Once Lorelai and Luke leave the house, Rory and Logan sit back down at the table and continue their conversation as if Lorelai and never interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review. I will finish this fic one day. I promise. It seems that life doesn't want me to have time to write.


	8. Rory and Logan Talk: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit content. Chapter contains smut!!
> 
> Rory and Logan talk it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter contains smut. If you are uncomfortable with it, don't read it.
> 
> I don't Gilmore Girls. ASP owns the characters, but I own the plot of this fic.

After they placed Rory’s bags in her bedroom, Rory and Logan walked into the kitchen holding hands. Logan pulls out a chair from the kitchen table and lets Rory sit down. He leans and kisses Rory on the lips.  
When the kiss ends Rory sighs and says, “What was that for?”  
“That was because I love you.” Logan replies.  
“You’re drifting into cheesy territory, Logan”  
He sighs and says, “Yes, but I really don’t care at the moment. All I know is that I am in the company of a very beautiful woman, one that I am head over heels in love with.”  
Rory looks up at Logan and says, “Aw, Logan.”  
“What?” he asks as he sits down in the chair to her left.  
“I’m still having a little trouble believing you are here.”  
“To be honest, I am too. However, I really love you and I will not let this opportunity go. I made a mistake that I will never make again.”  
Rory grabs Logan’s right hand, as it is the one closest to her and smiles. “I really needed to hear that.”  
Logan smiles at Rory and says, “How about some coffee? I have a feeling this will be a long night.”  
“Do you have to ask?”  
He laughs and says, “Yeah, I walked into that, didn’t I?”  
“Yes, you did. However, this is my childhood home and you are my guest. Therefore, I will make the coffee.” She says as she gets up out her chair and turns around to the counter where her mother keeps the coffee maker. She begins to fill the pot with water. As she begins to pour it in the back of the machine, she notices that Logan has gotten up out of his chair and came and stood behind her. “Logan?” she asks.  
“Yeah?”  
“What are you doing?”  
“Helping you make coffee.” He tells her as he slips his arms around her waist.  
She just smiles at Logan’s displays of affection as she places the coffee filter and the coffee in the machine. She then closes the lid and places the pot back in the holder so that she can start the machine. “We should have coffee in a few minutes.” She tells him.  
He smiles and tightens his hold on her. He kisses her temple and says, “Sounds wonderful.” He lets go of her waist and sits back down.  
A few minutes later, Rory places a cup of coffee just the way she remembers Logan liking it in front of him. She places her cup on the table in front of her chair and sits down. “So, where do we start?”  
“Well, I think I should start because what I have to say changes the way you may see our future.”  
“Ok, what is it Logan?”  
“Well, after everything that happened, I knew there was no way I could go to California without you. I would have been too miserable to even think about much of anything. So, with Honor’s help, we convinced my dad to let me come back to HPG. Lately, I’ve been unable to do much of anything. Dad wanted me to pull myself together before I began to work again. It’s so much easier said than done, though, and Dad soon realized that. However, with us back together, I’ll be able to go back to work.”  
“What does this mean? You back at HPG. I mean, will we see each other?”  
“I figured you’d ask that. Especially after everything. One of us being gone all the time is not conducive to repairing our relationship. I went back to HPG with some conditions attached.”  
“Conditions?”  
“Well, I was tired of being treated like my father’s puppet. It was one of the many reasons I quit.”  
“Ok, continue.”  
“Well, I laid out working hours with my Dad and we put it on paper and signed it. It’s a contract that has stiff penalties on my Dad’s part if he breaks it.”  
“What kind of penalties?”  
“If my Dad breaks the contract, then I can either quit again and leave him without someone to takeover, or I can sue him for breaching the contract. If it happens, I actually plan on doing both.”  
“Logan!” Rory says in shock.  
“Well, it got his attention. This really shouldn’t shock you, Ace.”  
“No, it shouldn’t, but somehow it does. Ok, what kind of working hours are we talking about?”  
“Well, weekdays are 8 am to 5 pm, unless an emergency happens. We stipulated what an emergency is too. It’s not that there is a layout issue or a server is down. We have people who handle that. An emergency constitutes something like urgent breaking news where I would have to be there to make sure that the topic is fully covered.”  
“Ok, that makes sense. What about travel? Board meetings?”  
“Board meeting are usually once a month at headquarters in New York and since I, and hopefully us, live in New York, that’s handled. They are known about months in advance.”  
“And travel?” Rory asks hesitantly.  
“I must know of a trip within 72 hours notice. Most of my trips are planned months in advance, and now that I’m going to be transitioning with dad to takeover, they will happen maybe once a quarter. Exceptions are buyouts or takeovers. You know how my Dad handles those. Well, it works so I plan on keeping that.”  
“Ok. I can handle that as long I know you won’t be around and can plan for it.”  
“That’s where I want things to change, Ace.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I want you to travel with me.”  
“Logan, I can’t do that. What about me finding a job? Working and stuff.”  
“That’s where I want you to hear me out. Ok?”  
“Ok?” she says hesitantly.  
“I know you want to be a reporter. I want you to be, but and Dad I talked about this prior to me leaving the company. Before the business deal fell through, you can’t just work for any paper, Ace.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“How would it look if my girlfriend & future wife worked for the competition?”  
“Oh”, Rory says as she gets what Logan is telling her.  
Logan smiles when he sees that Rory gets where he is coming from. “Yeah, it would it wouldn’t look good at all. So, you must work for a Huntzberger paper, which gives you the ability to travel with me.”  
“Logan, I don’t want a job handed to me, yet at the same time I like the idea of us travelling together.”  
“See, I know you better than you think I do. I do pay attention, Ace.”  
She smiles at him and puts her left hand on his right bicep. Just then she hears the front door open and she sees Luke and her mom walk in. They come into the kitchen. Rory acts like she doesn’t see them, though.  
They talk to Lorelai and Luke briefly and then once they are out of the room they continue the conversation.  
“Sorry about Luke.”  
“I expected his reaction, Ace. Don’t apologize.”  
“Ok.” Rory tells him disbelievingly.  
“Ok.” Logan grabs Rory’s hands and pulls them to his mouth. He kisses both sets of knuckles. He places her hands back on the table, but doesn’t let go.  
“So, back to our discussion.” She says.  
“Yeah, back to our discussion. So, what do you think?”  
“Well, wouldn’t it be hard for us to travel if I’m just a reporter?”  
“Ah, that’s where I have a proposition for you.”  
“Ok.” She says curiously.  
“Well, before everything happened, I talked to Dad about our future.”  
“Is that why he said what he said on your birthday?”  
“Yes. That’s why I didn’t take what he said too outrageously.”  
“Ok.”  
“I talked to Dad about what he saw happening with the future and at first I was shocked at what he said considering everything that had happened, but I guess he saw something that even I hadn’t at the time. He saw our future. Somehow, he knew we’d end up together. That meeting got me thinking and even more so after the business deal fell through. I realized how much I liked the idea of spending the rest of my life with you by my side. I really wanted that. At first, the plan was that after we married, we’d adjust to married life and then about six months after we get married, we’d take over for Dad and run HPG together.”  
“Did you say what I think you said?”  
“That the original plan Dad had for us was for us, you and me, to takeover HPG about six months after we get married.”  
“Yes, that. Logan, this is your destiny. I don’t know how to run a Fortune 500 company.”  
“Yes, I know that this is what my life is supposed to be, but you changed part of the plan. I was supposed to marry a trophy wife, but I ended up falling in love with you. Something my Dad accepted. Because of this, and believe me, Rory, Dad and I talked, yelled, and discussed this for hours. We decided that it would be more beneficial to our relationship if we could run the company together. We would be able to be with each other a lot more. We definitely can travel together, which I know you want to do, but we will be safe when we do, and most importantly we will be together.”  
“As wonderful as all this sounds, I really only want to write, Logan, I’m not a business woman.”  
“That’s where you are wrong, Ace. You ran The Yale Daily News for a year and a half. You know how a paper works. You know how to edit a paper.”  
“Yes, but, Logan, this is more than just one paper! This is a newspaper conglomerate!”  
“Rory, I’m aware of this! I’ve been preparing for this my whole life.”  
“Exactly! You’ve been prepared for this, you know what to do!”  
“And so do you! Rory, it’s in your blood! Your Grandpa is an amazing businessman. If you are just a quarter of the business person that he is you will be perfectly fine.”  
“I’m flattered, Logan, I really am. Can I think about all this? Make a pro/con list.”  
“Sure. That’s why we are talking now, Ace. My proposal proved that we need to do this.”  
“I just want to say that, I love you so much, Logan. I want you so much. We will come to a compromise on our future.”  
“Well, that’s why we are talking, Ace. What is it that you want?”  
“I want to write. My dream has always been to be a journalist. More so, an international correspondence.”  
“I know this, Ace, but if we are to have a future, I just can’t let you travel to some of the most dangerous places on Earth. How would it look? Besides, I would be scared out of my mind not knowing if you were safe or not. This is why I put the offer on the table of us travelling together. We’d still be travelling for the news business; we’ll just be in board rooms and nice hotels.”  
“That’s just it, Logan! Part of seeing the world is actually seeing it!”  
“And we will! When we aren’t working, we can sight see. Just be together and see the cities we travel to, and we will be safe. You will be safe.”  
“My safety during travel is a concern for you, isn’t it?”  
“Yes, Rory, it is. I love you. If I were to let you travel, be an international correspondence, I would be so scared that something would happen to you. They could send you anywhere. There are places in this world I just don’t want you going. I know I sound like a snob, but my concern is all about love, my love for you. Also, would we ever see each other? Rory, that’s no way for a marriage to work. Not one that would be like ours will be.”  
Rory looks up from the table and into Logan eyes. “What do you mean?”  
“People are going to know who we are. There are expectations and I just don’t want to hear things about how we can’t keep our relationship together because you are never home. I’m in this for the long run. Now that I have you back, I will not let you go.”  
Smiles at Logan and realizes what he is trying to tell her. “Ok, I get what you are saying. Would I still be able to write?”  
“Yes, you could write a column or something.”  
“As nice as that is, Logan, anything I write will seem like an editorial. What I write will be the opinion of HPG, because not only will I be your wife, I will be helping you run HPG.”  
“Well, that is an option, Ace. Let’s talk to my father about this. See what his opinion is.”  
“Ok, I’ll accept that. However, if I do write this column, some of my opinions will be censored because of who I am. It’s a lot to think about.”  
“I’m just glad you are thinking about it. I’ll set up a meeting with my Dad tomorrow so we can settle this issue.”  
Rory gets up out of her chair and goes over to Logan and sits down in his lap. She puts her arms around his neck and leans over and kisses him on the lips.  
Logan tries to deepen the kiss to let Rory know how much he loves her. How grateful he is for this conversation.  
However, she stops the kiss and says, “We can’t make out in my mother’s kitchen. She’d never forgive me if she found out. She may not cook in here, but she does eat in here.”  
“Ok then, why don’t we take this to the bedroom.”  
And to the bedroom is where they went. As soon as they walked in Rory’s childhood bedroom, Logan closed the door behind him with his foot. He grabbed Rory’s right hand, which is the closest part of Rory that Logan could find in the dark. He pulls her to him and kisses her firmly on the lips. Logan goes and deepens the kiss and Rory finally lets him.  
The deeper the kiss, the more clothing that was shed. Eventually, both of them were naked and Logan was pushing Rory on to her childhood bed. Logan broke the kiss out of need for oxygen.  
He lifts his head and looks at Rory, or what he could tell was he in the darkness of the room. He finally says, “I can’t believe that this is happening. I’ve been dreaming of this for six weeks.” As he is talking, Logan reaches out and places his left hand on Rory’s cheek.  
“Neither can I, but there is one thing I do know and it is that I’m not letting you walk away again.”  
“Well, that was the dumbest thing I have ever done, and I’ve done a lot of dumb things.” Logan says with a laugh in his voice.  
Rory begins to laugh with Logan until they are both laughing so hard that they are suffering to breathe. Logan rolls off of Rory and lies down beside her, but doesn’t remove physical contact with her body.  
He looks at her and says, “If I try to leave, please hit me upside the head so hard that I pass out. Ace, I honestly don’t know where my head was.”  
“It’s ok, Logan. We both have faults in what happened.”  
He shakes his head in acknowledgement of what Rory says. He then realizes that with the darkness of the room that Rory may not have seen his head nod. “Ok, I’ll agree to that.”  
“Ok, then. Let’s get back to what we were doing. I liked that a lot.”  
Logan laughs at Rory said and grabs her around the waist with both arms and pulls her as close to him as possible. He then kisses her lips soundly. He then proceeds to kiss down Rory’s neck to her pulse point, where he starts sucking and licking.  
While Logan is focusing on her neck, Rory’s hands are running through his hair.  
All that Logan can think about at that moment is that Rory is in his arms again and that he is kissing her pulse point on her neck. He also notices how wonderful it feels for Rory’s hands to run through his hair again. “Oh my God, I have missed this so much!” He thinks to himself.  
Just then Rory pulls Logan’s head back and kisses him on the lips. She breaks the kiss and says, “As much as I am enjoying that, I really want you inside me right now. I’ve missed it so much, Logan.”  
“I’ve missed just holding you, Ace.”  
“I know, Logan, and I’ve missed being held in your arms, but I really need you inside me tonight.”  
“Then your wish is granted.” Logan whispers in Rory’s ear. “Let me go get my condom out of my wallet, ok.”  
Rory sighs and says, “Ok. I love that you always think about that, even when I’m begging you to continue.” She sits up and watches him blindly search for his pants. She reaches over and turns on the lamp on her night table.  
“Thank you, Ace. I doubt I’d ever find my pants in the dark.”  
“We wouldn’t want that would we?”  
“No, we wouldn’t.” He says with a smirk. He finds his pants near Rory’s closet and grabs them. He pulls out his wallet and grabs the condom he always replaces once he uses it. Normally, he doesn’t have to use this one, as it is only for emergencies, but he doesn’t have any others right now and really wants to make love to Rory. Normally, he and Rory are at one of their places, where he always kept a stash right beside the bed, so could grab one and keep going.  
“How long has that been in there, Logan?”  
“A little over two months. I remember replacing it a couple of week before I proposed.”  
“You mean you haven’t slept with another girl the whole time we were apart?”  
“You would be correct, my dear Ace.”  
“Logan.” Rory sighs as she sits up with just her sheet wrapped around her.  
Logan sits down in front of Rory on the bed and says, “Ace, I love you. I couldn’t even touch another girl without remembering you. I normally spent my nights drinking and dreaming of holding you again.”  
Rory leans over to him and places her hands on his cheeks and says, “Oh, Logan. I am so sorry.”  
He looks into Rory’s brilliant blue eyes, eyes that have been a weakness of his since he met her, and says, “I thought we agreed we wouldn’t apologize anymore. We have each other again.” Logan could tell how much him not sleeping with another girl so soon after the failed proposal means to her.  
She nods her head and says, “We did. It’s just – that it still hurts my heart to know what I did hurt you that much.”  
“Rory, I through with this self deprecating guilt. Please stop it. We have each other again.”  
She smiles at his words and leans in to kiss him, which he returns.  
During their kiss, Logan manages to open the condom and slip it on. He pushes into her and kisses her sweetly on the cheek. He then pulls out and pushes back in repeatedly until he feels her start to clench around him. When he feels her start to orgasm, he slows down and pulls back to look in her eyes.  
“I want to look in your eyes when you come.” He softly tells her.  
She nods in understanding and softly places her right hand on his left cheek.  
He then places his hands behind her knees and pulls them up. She takes his cue and wraps her legs around his waist.  
He then pushes back in slowly. As he is pushing in, Rory’s eyes start to roll back in her head.  
“Ace, Ace, sweetie, please come back to me. I want to see your beautiful, blue eyes when you come.”  
“It’s easier said than done, Logan. This feels so good.”  
“If you come back to me, I promise I’ll make it worth it.”  
Rory opens her eyes and she sees Logan’s chocolate brown eyes looking into hers with so much love and desire in them that it takes her breath away.  
“What’s wrong?” he asks her.  
“I’ve never seen you look at me like this before.”  
He smiles at her and says, “I’ve never loved you this much before.”  
With those words, she tightens her hold of her legs around his waist and he begins to orgasm. As soon as he finishes, she kisses him softly on the lips. “I love you, Logan.” Rory tells him as she begins tear up.  
“Rory, don’t cry.”  
“I can’t help it. I’m so happy. You’re here, Logan. I spent so many restless nights dreaming of making love to you again. I never thought that my dreams would come true.”  
Logan leans down and kisses Rory soundly on the lips. He deepens the kiss just as he feels her hands in his hair. He then pulls out of Rory all the ways and pushes back in. He continues that until her feels her orgasm. She then runs her hand down his back and grabs his butt, which just pushes him further inside her.  
He breaks the kiss, but continues pushing in and out of Rory until she fully orgasms. He pulls out of her and rolls over to his left so that he doesn’t squish her when he lands on the bed. He grabs her around the waist and pulls her to his chest.  
“I love you, Ace. Never forget that.” He says as he kisses her temple while he lets the aftershocks of her orgasm flow. “Just so you know, I’m happy too, happier than I’ve been since before you graduated.” He hugs her tighter and notices that she is falling asleep on his chest. He removes the condom and disposes of it. He then leans over and cautiously turns off the bedside lamp. He pulls the covers up over them both and falls asleep holding Rory for the first time in six weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review. I will finish this fic one day.


	9. Rory and Logan Talk: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day. Logan talks to Mitchum and Honor. They continue their conversation from the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Gilmore Girls. ASP owns the characters. I own the plot in this fic.
> 
> Oh, and remember, this fic AU after the end of season 7 and doesn't take A Year In The Life into account.

The next morning, Logan wakes when he notices that he is not in the New York penthouse. He also notices that he isn’t hung over, which is a first for him in a long time. Then he notices that there is a weight on his chest and that he is naked. Then he looks down and sees Rory cuddled up against him, also naked and sound asleep. He catches a glimpse of the alarm clock on Rory’s bed side table and sees that it is 6:15 am.  
The memories of the previous day come back to him and he smiles. “It wasn’t a dream.” He thinks to himself. “I really have her back.” He knows that Rory is rather difficult to wake without coffee, so he slips out of Rory’s arms, grabs his clothes from the floor and puts them on.  
He scans the room for some paper. Finally, he sees a stack of notebook paper on Rory’s desk. “Ever the prepared student”, he thinks. He grabs a sheet and writes a note to Rory so she won’t think that he abandoned her.  
He opens the bedroom door and quietly walks in to the kitchen. From the mental notes he made last night while Rory made their coffee, he makes a pot so he can wake her up peacefully. He fills up a cup and fixes it for himself. He figures that he will let Rory sleep until at least 7 am. It’s the least he can do.  
So, as Logan sits in the kitchen sipping his coffee, he grabs his cell phone, which was still in his pants. He hoped that it had enough charge so he could make the phone calls he needs to make prior to waking up Rory, if she doesn’t wake up before seven.  
He notices it has half a battery, so he smiles, knowing he will be able to make the calls he needs before he places his phone on the charger. He dials a number that he has spent most of his life dreading having to call, but this time he’s not dreading the conversation.  
Logan knows his father likes to wake up early; it’s just the way that he always was. Something Logan also got from him, but only truly embraced actually getting up after he wakes, unless it was mandatory, within the past year. Something he can contribute to numerous things, but he will always contribute it to Rory. The phone rings twice before Mitchum picks up.  
“Hello, Logan. I’m surprised to hear from you. Most of all, I’m surprised to hear from you at 6:30 in the morning.” Mitchum says through the phone. “Did something happen?”  
Logan sighs. “I will never live down all that, will I?”  
“No, son, I’m afraid not, at least not with the state of current events.”  
“Well, I have some news for you. It may change your mind on the state of current events.”  
“Ok?” Mitchum asks cautiously, knowing it could be anything with Logan.  
“Well, Rory and I reconciled last night.” Logan sighs.  
“Son, this is great news!”  
“Really?” Logan asks shocked.  
“Yes! The only people who would dread this news are your mother and grandfather and I will convince them to come around.”  
“What?” Logan asks. “I clearly remember you saying that her turning down my proposal was for the better.”  
“Again, at the time. I may have let my personal feelings cloud my judgment. Once I saw how hard you took it, I realized that maybe I shouldn’t have said that.”  
“What is it about Rory that makes you do that?”  
“I don’t know, but I realize how insensitive of me that was. Sorry.”  
“This new you really freaks me out.”  
“I’m trying, Logan. I’ve always wanted you to be happy. I just thought that you wanted –“  
“To be you. Nice thoughts, Dad, but you know that’s not true.”  
“I do now. You sound happy.”  
“I am. I really am.”  
“So, how did this happen?”  
“Well, on Thursday night Lorelai got a call from Rory –“  
“Lorelai is?”  
“Rory’s mom. Dad, really? You are friends with Richard and Emily. You should know this!”  
“Sorry, yes, I should! Continue!”  
“Anyways, Rory called Lorelai Thursday night and told her that she was miserable. That she regretted her decision to turn down my proposal and that she couldn’t keep herself together to do her job.”  
“Job?”  
“She was working on the Obama campaign.”  
“Oh, interesting. I never pictured her as a political reporter.”  
“Neither did I. Finally, she realized that traveling all the time like that wasn’t her thing. With all that, she quit and flew home to Lorelai.”  
“How does this equal reconciliation?”  
“Not done yet.”  
“Continue.”  
“Anyways, after Lorelai got off the phone with Rory, she decided that she wanted to have a surprise for Rory when she got home. The surprise being me. So, Lorelai called Emily, who gave her Honor’s number.”  
“Honor? Honor knows about this?”  
“Yes, she convinced me to try to talk to Rory again, along with Colin and Lorelai.”  
“Really?”  
“It was quite the elaborate plan, but only one that could’ve come from Lorelai Gilmore. Anyways, I got the driver to take me to Stars Hollow and I went with Lorelai to get Rory from the airport. We spent last night talking about the future and apologizing about the past. We’ve forgiven each other and now know where the other stands on the future.”  
“And where would that be?”  
“I’m glad you asked because the reason I called is to set up a meeting between the three of us to discuss the future, you know mine and Rory’s, in terms of HPG. She knows what the original plan was. She’s very apprehensive about it all, but she understands how I feel about us not being together, at least now that she knows what it would be like if we weren’t. Plus, I want her safe.”  
“We talked about all this, Logan.”  
“I know, but with everything, I wasn’t sure if it had changed.”  
“Only with the respect of her being your wife, which I can assume now is in the plans.”  
“Yes. We’ve both agreed that this is for good this time. I just want a little time to plan the proposal of Rory’s dreams. I have confirmation that she will say yes. Marriage was a discussion that I should’ve brought up and I’m cursing myself every minute because I didn’t.”  
“Well, your grandmother’s ring is waiting when you are ready.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, it’s yours. I locked it up when she died to keep your mother’s hands off it. In your grandmother’s will, she left you the ring so you could give it to your future wife. She wanted you to be able to choose. I was so caught up in myself, that I failed to remember my mother’s dying wish. I’ve done a lot of thinking lately. Her opinions on love differed greatly from the rest of the family and because of that wish; I have come to see the error of what I had planned for you. If there is any girl out there who can deal with all this and live to tell the story, it’s Rory. She reminds me of my mom.”  
“Wow, I don’t know what to say. Thanks. Grandpa and Mom are going to have coronaries.”  
“You Grandpa knows she left you that ring to give to your future wife, he just thought he’d have his hand in picking her, which isn’t what your Grandma wanted. Well, she got her wish.”  
“So, Grandpa knows you have the ring?”  
“Yes, it was his suggestion to lock it up where we did. Your Mom eyed that ring for years and tried to snatch it for herself when your Grandma died, but I was faster than she was and I’m glad I was. Your Grandpa did not want your mother’s hands on that ring. Logan?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Why didn’t you ask for it last time?”  
“I didn’t think you’d let me have it.”  
“Because of all that had happened?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Logan, despite what happened; I would’ve given you that ring. It’s yours to give to Rory.”  
“Wow. Well, I’m glad I didn’t ask. With everything that happened, I would’ve hated Grandma’s ring to be the one I had proposed with the first time. At least I know that ring finally go where it belongs.”  
“I’ll keep it until you are ready to propose. You know, to stop your Mom from snatching. She’s been searching for 15 years and hasn’t found it yet. She could definitely find it if you were to keep it in the penthouse.”  
“Ok. Mom’s not going to like this at all, is she?”  
Mitchum laughs and says, “No, but you have me on your side now. She’s a beautiful, brilliant young woman, Logan. You did well. Besides, any girl your Mom would approve of would probably be some horrible social climber.”  
“She would be a version of Mom that is 25 years younger.” Logan said with a shudder.  
“Yes, exactly. Despite what your Mom says, Rory has more class than your mother ever did.”  
“Dad!”  
“It’s not a secret, son!”  
“I know! I just never thought you’d say that to me!”  
“Logan, you are old enough now to make your own opinions and have for the most part. I’m not telling you something you probably haven’t already though.”  
Logan was silent for a minute and then said, “I guess you are right. Anyways, Rory has some concerns on the future and I think hearing your plans for our future from you may help her come to terms with some things.”  
“What’s the issue?”  
“Well, she wants to write. I know running the company would be a lot, but this is Rory and she wants to write. She’s accepted this change of plans only because I’ll be there. She likes that we will travel together and work together, but she wants something that is just Rory.”  
“What about a column?”  
“That was my suggestion.”  
“Wow, we really do think alike.”  
“It scares me more than you realize.”  
Mitchum just laughs and says, “It scares me too, Logan, because I know I wasn’t the best example for you.”  
“No, but I learned what I wanted and I know Rory can keep me in line. She keeps me human.”  
“That’s your worst fear isn’t it?”  
“Yeah, I fear I’ll become like you. Somehow, with Rory here I doubt that will happen.”  
“Thanks for being honest, Logan. I know it’s hard for you. I get it because I didn’t want to be like my Dad either and look what happened. However, you have a woman that keeps you on your toes. Something I wish I could’ve had. I let my jealousy cloud my judgment of Rory. I’m sorry, Logan.”  
“Thanks, Dad.”  
“Ok, so Rory’s concerns on the column?”  
“That she will have some of her opinions censored because it will be an editorial. That the opinions of HPG will be based off what she writes because of who she is. I mean eventually Rory and I will take over for you. People will know that she is not only wife, but the co-owner of HPG.”  
“Ah, well, you’ve tried talking to her about this and nothing is getting through, is it?”  
“No, she needs to hear you tell her that she can still write.”  
“Well, I see her concerns. I thinks between us three, we can work it out.”  
“That sounds like a plan.”  
“What about Monday? 8 am?”  
“We’ll be there.”  
“I’ll tell security and my secretary to expect both of you.”  
“Thanks. We’ll see you Monday.”  
“See you, and Logan?”  
“You sound happy.”  
“I am. I’m very happy.”  
“Good. Bye, son. Got to go.”  
“Bye, Dad.” Logan hung up the phone from talking to his Dad. He was pleased. He and Mitchum had come a long way since the business deal fell through. They can have actual conversations now instead of yelling matches. It makes him smile.  
Logan looks at the clock on his phone and sees that it is right at 7 am. He walks over to the counter and grabs a coffee cup. He fills it up and goes over to Rory’s room. He knows that Rory takes her morning coffee black. What better way than to be handed it than by him.  
Logan opens the door and smiles when he sees Rory still asleep and in the same position that he left her in. He goes over to her and places the coffee on the night table.  
He then cautiously leans over Rory and pushes on her shoulder. He smiles as she begins to stir.  
Rory sighs and says, “No, I don’t want to get up.”  
Rory’s mumblings make Logan smile. He grabs her coffee cup and puts it under her nose so she can smell it.  
“Mmmm, coffee.” She says. Her eyes open and the first thing she sees is Logan’s face. She takes a deep breath and says, “Last night wasn’t a dream was it?”  
“No, it wasn’t.” Logan says smiling.  
She smiles back at him and takes the coffee from him. She chugs it down and then places her legs over the side of the bed. Just then, she notices that she is naked and only wrapped in a sheet. “Umm, Logan can you please hand me my clothes?”  
“Sure.” He grabs her clothes out of the floor and places them in a pile beside her on the bed. H leans down and kisses her on the lips. “Good morning.”  
“That it is.” She smiles back at him. “How long have you been up?”  
“Since dawn, about 6:15. Got some coffee, talked to my Dad.”  
“I forgot, you Huntzberger men are early risers.”  
“We can be. It’s a lot easier to do without the head splitting headache from the hang over, though.”  
“So, what do you and Mitchum talk about? I didn’t hear any yelling, or else I would’ve woken up. I take it as a good sign.”  
“Yes, it is. We’ve been getting better at the talk-don’t-yell thing.”  
“Well, that’s good.”  
“Well, I set up a meeting for us to talk to him. Monday at 8 am we have to be at HPG in New York.”  
“Why is it so early? You do realize it takes almost two hours to get to New York?”  
“We can go up tomorrow night. Stay at The Plaza. I doubt you’ll want to stay at the penthouse. My mother’s presence is everywhere there.”  
“Ok, that sounds like a plan I can handle.”  
“Good. I’ll go make the reservations while you get dressed. I need to call Honor too. She’ll have my head if I don’t tell her that we are back together before 8:30.”  
Rory laughs and says, “Ok. I’ll meet you in the kitchen.” She leans up and gives him a small peck on the lips.  
He leaves the room and closes the door behind him with a smile on his face. He thinks, “I should call Honor first.” So, that is exactly what Logan did next.  
Logan waited for Honor to pick up the phone. “She’s expecting this call. Come on, Honor, pick up.” He thinks. After four rings, Honor picks up.  
“Hello, little brother.”  
“Hi, Honor!”  
“Well, how’d it go?”  
“It went incredibly well. We sat in Lorelai’s kitchen and talked. We made up. We have some other stuff to talk about, but she knows the plans for the future as far as jobs and marriage go.”  
“Yay!” Honor squealed. “I’m so happy for you.”  
“Thanks, Honor. I can’t believe we are together again. When I woke this morning, I was so happy. I didn’t have a hangover and Rory was asleep on chest. I almost thought I was dreaming.”  
“Thanks for calling, little brother. Tell Rory to call me. We need a girl’s day soon.”  
“I’m sure she’d love to put a tiny dent in my black card with your help.” Logan says with a laugh.  
Honor laughs and says, “Got to go, Logan. See you soon, ok.”  
“Ok, bye.”  
“Bye.”  
Logan then proceeds to make reservation at The Plaza. He books them for a week. He wants to mention to her that he wants to use some time this coming week to look for a place that can be theirs. One that she will be comfortable and can share with him.  
As he gets off the phone with the concierge at The Plaza, Rory comes in to the kitchen and sits down at the table. Logan places another cup of coffee in front of her and sits down in the same chair he sat in last night.  
“How was Honor?”  
“Good, she was squealing she was so happy.”  
Rory smiled at that. She was so glad Logan had Honor for a sister.  
“Oh, she wants you to call her. Something about a girls’ day. I’ll let you have my black card.”  
“Ok, that would be nice. Honor and I haven’t gone shopping in a while.”  
Logan smiled. If there was one person who approved of Rory, he wanted it to be Honor. “Ace, I have a proposition for you.”  
“Ok.”  
“I know that we are jumping back into this, but I know that we will work this time. I just do.”  
“What’s worrying you?”  
“Well, right now I’m living in my parents’ penthouse in New York. I need to be in New York so I can get to headquarters. I’ll be starting my job that I’ll hold until Dad hands over the company to us very soon. I guess within the next two weeks.”  
“And this job would be?”  
“Well, it’s kind of like I’d be the head VP of the company. It’s kind like I’d be training to run the company.”  
“But you’ve been prepared for that your whole life. I don’t get it.”  
“It’s just for show. So that the employees know that in the next few year that I will take over, that we will take over.”  
“What about me? I need something to do. I mean, if we are going to take over for Mitchum, then shouldn’t I be trained too?”  
“Yes. I’m mentioning this to Dad on Monday. If we are going to be a media power couple, we need to get used to it. Learn it, live it.”  
“I agree. There’s something else on your mind, babe. What is it?” she asks as she places her left hand in between his shoulder blades and begins rubbing his back in comfort.  
“We need to find a place. A place to live that’s ours.”  
“Ah. Yeah, I really don’t want to live in your parent’s penthouse. I’d like something we can call ours.”  
“So, you are ok with jumping right back into all this? Living together, training for our future together. Pretty much living like what we will when we are married.”  
“If not now, when? We’ve got to adjust somehow, Logan. Might as well be now. We’ve lived together before. We know how the other works. That’s a big plus, you know.”  
“I was thinking the same thing. I’m glad we are on the same page.”  
“Anything else?”  
“Well, and I really think we should discuss this, because it’s inevitable, but what about kids?”  
“You mean us having them?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I want to wait a few years before we even try to have a baby. I mean, I want to get married and you haven’t even proposed again. Let’s keep that in mind first.”  
“Yes, but when we do get married, and we will, then what?”  
“Well, we take over HPG, correct?”  
“Yes, about six months to a year after we get married. I think it’s so we can have a proper honeymoon and settle in married life.”  
“But us training and living together now would help with the settling thing, wouldn’t it?”  
“Yes, quite a bit, but my father thinks it is a necessity. I’m not going to question it. I want to enjoy our first year of marriage.”  
“I’m with you, then. I would like to enjoy some of it.”  
“So, kids? I still don’t know where you stand, Ace.”  
“Yes, but maybe three or four years down the road. We both stay on birth control until that time. We plan to have our kids.”  
“Ok, well, I like that. How many?”  
“At least two. I grew up alone, and even with Gigi, I never see her, so I still feel alone. Especially, with the age gap. I know how much Honor means to you, Logan. I want our kids to have that.”  
“You’ve that one out, haven’t you?”  
“Yeah, I always wanted a sibling. There were times where I just needed more than my mom, you know.”  
“I do. I understand. Ok, because this will be questioned. What about help with kids, when we do have them. I mean we will be running HPG.”  
“I’m glad you are asking these questions now, Logan. I don’t want to give up working with you to be a mom. I still want to work.”  
“I figured you’d say that. Well, I had a nanny until I was shipped off to boarding school. She was also around when I did come home for holidays.”  
“I don’t want that for our kids. I want us to be there for them. Homework, baths, bed time, dinner, you know.”  
“Ok, I knew you’d want this. That’s what I want too. I want to be a Dad, Ace. The Dad I always hoped mine would be. So, while we are working, which will stay at weekdays 8-5 unless there is an emergency, we have a nanny care for them, until they are in school. We can send them to one of the best private schools in New York. The nanny will get them from school and then we will be there at night.”  
“You thought this through too.”  
“Yeah, it’s what I always wished would happen. I want that for our kids.”  
“Well, I really think that is a great compromise.” Then it hits her like a ton of bricks. “What about when we have to travel?”  
“Once the kids are around, we will be more permanent in New York. Travel will be only if it’s mandatory. If we do travel, the nanny and kids can come with us. The nanny can help them school if they miss it because of the trip. We will just get the assignments before we leave, if we have prior warning for the trip. Someone has to watch them when we can’t, Ace. Might as well be someone we pay to do it.”  
“This really does sound like it will work. Besides, I’d love it we could travel for fun once we have the kids.”  
“Yeah, those vacations won’t need a nanny. We won’t be working, so we will be able to be parents.”  
“I love you, Logan. I really hope all our dreams get to come true.”  
“Me too, Ace. You’re the only girl I want to be dreaming about forever with.” He just smiled at her and leans over and gives her a solid kiss on the lips. “To forever.”  
“To forever.” She smiles as she kisses him again.  
That is how Lorelai found them an hour later when she walked with breakfast for all three of them to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review. I promise to finish this one day.


	10. Breakfast with Lorelai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory and Logan have breakfast with Lorelai, and catch her up on everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASP owns Gilmore Girls. I only own the plot of this story, she still owns all the characters.

When Lorelai walked into the house, she couldn't hear anything. "Maybe they are still asleep. They did have a late night. I sure hope they worked it out", she thinks.   
She walks into the kitchen and sees Rory and Logan sitting at her kitchen table making out, which somewhat grosses her out. She clears her throat to make her presence known to them.   
Logan hears Lorelai clear her throat and breaks the kiss.  
"Logan, what - oh, Mom, hi." Rory says.  
"Ror, Logan. Looks like you worked it out."  
"Yes, we did. Thanks so much, Lorelai. It means so much." Logan says.  
"I just want Rory to be happy."  
"I am, now that I have Logan back."  
Logan smiles at that and says, "So am I, Ace. I mean, now that we are together again."  
"Good, good." Lorelai says as she places the muffins she promised to them the night before on the counter behind Logan.  
"Oh, muffins! Yay!" Rory sqeauls.  
"As promised." Lorelai says.  
"It doesn't take much to make her happy does it?" Logan asks Lorelai with a chuckle.  
"No, not when it is warm and chocolatey." Rory says as she picks a chocolate chip muffin from the box. "Tell Luke thanks for me."  
"I will the next time I see him." Lorelai says.  
Logan and Lorelai both grab a muffin of their choice. Logan's was blueberry, Lorelai's chocolate chip. Rory was still working on hers.  
Logan noticed that Rory didn't have any coffee, so he got up and got the coffee pot from the counter. He refilled Rory's cup and then his. Just as he was about to put the pot back on the counter, Lorelai holds up an empty coffee cup.  
"Please?" Lorelai asks.  
"Of course." Logan says with a laugh.  
"I know better than to keep a Gilmore girl from coffee." He pours Lorelai a cup and then places the pot back on the counter. He sits back down at the table, fixes his coffee to his taste and then eats his muffin with a smile.  
"So, what are you two lovebirds doing today?" Lorelai asks.  
"We don't really know quite yet." Rory tells her mother. "But I should probably call Grandma and tell her Logan and I are back together. You know how she hates being out of the loop."  
"That's definitely a good idea. Oh, and call your Dad too. I'm sure he'd appreciate it." Lorelai says.  
"Yeah, he would. I have been meaning to call him anyways." Rory says.  
"So, what do you do you guys discuss last night?" Lorelai asks.  
"A little of everything. Our future, you know wants, needs, etc." Logan tells her.  
"Yeah, like what?"  
"Well, we are going to look for a place in New York because Logan we'll be working for/with Mitchum at HPG headquarters. He's prepping Logan to take over so he can retire."  
"And you?"  
"Well, Logan and Mitchum had a plan prior to everything happening that includes me."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Dad and I talked prior to the business deal falling through about the future. Mine with the company, me and Rory, the whole nine yards. We had it worked out. It's something I planned to talk to Rory about, but then everything happened and I never got the chance. However, with me back at the company and Rory and I back together, Dad wants to go with the original plan."  
"You've already talked to him?"  
"Yes, I was awake by 6:15. Dad's always been an early riser, so I figured I'd go ahead and call him and let him know what happened. He said that since Rory and I talked about it last night, that it would only be logical to go with the original plan."  
"Which was?"  
"That Logan and I would work with Mitchum together to prepare to take over after Mitchum retires. Once that happens, Logan and I will take over and run HPG together as husband and wife."  
"So, that means marriage?"  
"Yes, eventually. Rory and I have stuff to work through first, but I will propose again when we've worked through our issues. I assure you, Lorelai, that you will know prior to it happening."  
"Rory, can you follow me into the living room?"  
Rory looks at Logan curiously and nods yes. She follows Lorelai into the living room. "What's wrong, Mom?"  
"After everything Logan's for father has done to you, you are now going to accept this planned out future he has for you?"  
"Mom, I want to spend the rest of my life with Logan. I love him. His future was planned out at birth, and I have to accept that. Mitchum accepted the fact that Logan loves me and wants to marry me, I'm not going to fight this. It would be bad if I did. Besides, you brought him here. You wanted me happy again. Well, I am. Logan and I talked about this, Mom, and we weighed the pros and cons. My dream can't happen the way you are picturing it. Not if I'm married to Logan. My dream of traveling for work can still happen. That's part of what Logan and I will be doing anyways. Mom, you know as much as anyone that dreams change. I am not giving him up again, Mom. He makes me happier than I've ever been."  
"I know all that, Rory. I just don't want you getting hurt again."  
"Not gonna happen, Lorelai." Logan says.  
"What do you mean?" Lorelai asks.  
"I will not let her get hurt. I will protect her with my dying breath. Besides, my Dad made this plan. He won't hurt her again. She is now part of the future of the company that my Dad has worked his whole life to make better so he will have something to give to me one day. Somehow, he knew that the day I began to call Rory my girlfriend."  
"I guess I'm having a hard time letting Rory go. Seeing her confide in someone other than me hurt. When I saw her asking for your opinion when you guys were here at the Spring Fling. It just cemented that Rory was grown up and it hurt."  
"Mom, you knew this day was coming. How long have you been feeling like this?"  
"I honestly don't know."  
"Mom, I can't live with you forever. You knew this day was coming. For my dreams to become reality, I must chase after them. Right now, my dreams are changing from what I thought I wanted. For the first time in my life, I'm realizing that dreams change. I'm choosing love over spending day after day being on that hot, stuffy bus and those horrible hotel rooms. I knew after about a week of that life, that it just wasn't me. However, I was too stubborn to see it. The night I called you from Omaha was the follow-up to a very bad day. I had so much trouble thinking about much of anything that day. I knew I was homesick, however, I knew I would love sick so much more. I couldn't stop thinking about how stupid I had been. Why couldn't I have both love and a career? I knew then that I needed to at least try and talk to Logan. Tell him why I freaked out. I'm still shocked that you not only let Logan propose, but that you worked to help him realize that I still want forever with him. Thanks so much, because to be honest, I probably would've chickened out of trying to face him again, despite how much I missed him."  
"I just don't want you to get hurt again."  
"I'm a big girl. Besides, if what Logan tells me is true, I shouldn't worry about Mitchum too much. Eventually, Mitchum will be my father in law. We have been able to be civil to each other. If I need help, I'll have Logan. He won't let his Dad hurt me again."  
"Lorelai, sometimes you have to jump to catch what you want. Now, Rory is 22, so you need to let her jump and spread her wings and fly. She can't stay in the nest forever."  
"Please, Mom. I know you don't like that I’ll be over two hours away, but Logan and I will be looking for a nice penthouse close to HPG headquarters. I will make sure there is a guest room. You can come visit and stay with us when you do."  
"That will be nice."  
"It will."  
"How will you two get the money for this place?"  
"Well, I still have the rest of my trust fund. It's still substantial, considering things. I'm also back with Dad and the company so I have access to everything again."  
"And now that Dad has officially named me and Gigi both heiresses, I have access to the Hayden fortune. He wouldn't mind me using some of the money to better my future."  
"He did what?" Lorelai yelled.  
"I thought he told you." Rory's responds.  
"Well, we talked after the divorce but never about money."  
"When you and Dad got married, he named both Gigi and I heiresses. Besides, my Gilmore trust funds and the one Dad said he found that Straub and Francine did for me when I was born."  
"But they hate you! Francine wouldn't even talk to me in the time your Dad and I were married. If she would not talk to me, and she most definitely won't talk to you."  
"Well, since Dad and I have been getting closer, I've been talking to her. Dad's explained to her about my accomplishments and dreams. He told her about Logan and how serious our relationship is. He didn't know that the trust fund and even existed until he saw it in his inheritance paperwork."  
"He knew! All this time and he knew. I know my parents and Trix set one up for you, but even before you were born, they did not want to think that you existed. Why the change?"  
"I don't know, Mom. Francine is the only one who can say anything about this. However, I think Dad has been trying to convince her for a while now that I've overcome everything and become more than anyone ever thought possible 22 years ago. All I know is that Dad desperately wanted this and I really want to make him happy."  
"But to be the Hayden heiress, don't you have to be a Hayden?"  
"Well, I share the title with Gigi, but I am a Hayden. It's in my blood. Also, Dad said I had to carry the Hayden name, so I went to Hartford and legally changed my last name to Gilmore-Hayden. I would never drop Gilmore totally, at least not until I become a Huntzberger."  
"You did what?" Lorelai yelled.  
"I change my last name to Gilmore-Hayden. It's what it should have been all this time anyways. Dad agreed to let me have that. All my records reflect it now."  
"Why are you doing this stuff, Rory?"  
"Because I want this, Mom. Dad desperately wanted this for me. I mean I do share 50% of his DNA, he thought it was fair. That and Francine agreed, but it took a lot of convincing on Dad's part. That and him telling her how serious Logan and I are." Rory looks at Logan, "We were still together when I decided to do this."  
"Ah, well, I'm happy for you, Ace. Will I ever get to meet Francine?" Logan asks.  
"Maybe. I need to talk to Dad. I'm sure once he finds out that we reconciled that he will want us to meet him for lunch. That and you can finally meet Gigi. After all, she will be your sister in law."  
"So very true." Logan says with a smile.  
"Well, it's is what you've always deserved. I never thought I'd see the day, actually." Lorelai said with a smile in her voice. "I'm happy for you too, Ror."  
"Thanks, to both of you." Rory says getting up off the sofa. "I must make a few phone calls. Please be civil."  
"Don't worry, Ace. We'll be fine."  
"OK, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."  
"OK." Logan says. He kisses her and let her walk into the kitchen to make her phone calls. "I'm going to go take a shower, is that alright?" He asks Lorelai.  
"Sure. I need to get to the inn anyways. We have a wedding tomorrow and I must be there to greet the wedding party."  
"OK. See you, Lorelai." Logan says as he gets up to prepare for his shower.  
"Bye, Logan. I'll just go tell Rory bye."  
With that they both left the living room and went their separate directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review!! I promise to finish this story one day.


	11. Important Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory makes some important phone calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Gilmore Girls. ASP owns the characters, I own the plot in this story.

Lorelai walks into the kitchen and says, "Bye, Ror!"  
"Bye, Mom!" Rory replies with a hug.  
With that Lorelai walks out the front door.  
"I really need to call Grandma or I'll have World War III on my hands." Rory thinks. "Hmm, where's Logan?" She wonders to herself. "Logan!?!" She calls through the house. When she gets no response, she walks into the living room and sees it empty. "Where is he?" She thinks. It was then that Rory hears the water from the shower and smiles. "No wonder he didn't respond. That makes me feel better." She walks up the stairs and into her mother's bedroom. She then walks over to the bathroom door and knocks. She hears a faint, "Yes?" through the door from Logan.  
So, she opens the door just a crack and says, "Logan, I need to make a few phone calls, so I'll be on the phone if you need me."  
"OK, sweetie. I'll be down in about 20 minutes, OK." He replies.  
"OK, I'll be in the kitchen or my bedroom. Oh, and one of the phone calls will be with my Dad, I was wondering if you were up to the him in Hartford tonight for dinner. I'm going to mention it to him."  
"Yeah, sure. Tell me all about it when I get out of the shower, OK."  
"OK, love you."  
"Love you, Ace."  
With that, she closed the door and walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen. She picked up her phone off of the table and out her grandparents' house number.  
"Gilmore residence, who is speaking?" Said the Gilmore maid of the week.  
"Rory Gilmore-Hayden. I'm their granddaughter may I please speak to my Grandma?"  
"Sure thing, miss. Let me get her for you. Please hold."  
"Thank you." Rory waited for what she thought was about two minutes, but was only about 45 seconds when she checked the timer on the call.  
"Hello, Rory." Emily says on the other end of the line.  
"Hello, Grandma. How are you today?"  
"I'm fine, Rory. What do I owe the pleasure of a phone call?" Emily asks like she doesn't know that Rory is in Stars Hollow.  
"Well, I wanted to call you and let you know that I quit the campaign trail and I flew home late last night. It's why I didn't call you any sooner."  
"Well, sad to know that the campaign trail didn't work out for you, but I could see in your writing that you were struggling. To be honest, I'm glad you are home. I never thought of you travelling like that."  
"Thanks, Grandma. I'm happy to be home too. I hope to see you and Grandpa soon."  
"Yes, we must have dinner this coming Friday! To celebrate your return home!"  
"Well, I'll have to talk to Mom about that and get back to you. Is that OK?"  
"Sure."  
"Good, oh, there's more news I need to share with you."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. When I got off the plane last night, I met Mom and Logan at baggage claim."  
"Logan? Really?"  
"You knew?"  
"Yes, Rory. Your Mom called me Thursday night to get Honor's number so she could reunite you and Logan. I assume her plan worked then."  
"I know she called you, Grandma. Logan told me, and yes it did. Logan came to Stars Hollow and was at the airport with Mom to pick me up. We talked, made up, and everything is alright in the world again."  
"I'm so happy for you, Rory. He is just perfect for you!"  
"Thanks, Grandma! Please tell Grandpa for me. Tell him I love him."  
"I will. Oh, and Rory?"  
"Yes, Grandma?"  
"Logan is now requested at dinner."  
"Yes, Grandma. I'll tell him. We will be in New York next week to talk to Mitchum. I promise I'll we will put dinner in our schedule."  
"And please tell your mother."  
"Yes, Grandma."  
"OK, then. See you three on Friday. Love you, bye."  
"Bye, Grandma. Love you too."  
Rory sighs as she hangs up her phone and thinks, "How does she do that? I never said we'd be at dinner. Oh, well. I guess we are now."  
Rory sat down in the closest chair to her and sighed. "I need to call Mom and tell her about Friday before I call Dad. Mom hates having a meeting with Grandma known about at the last minute."  
So, that is exactly why Rory did. She decides to dial her Mom own her cell phone because she knows how busy her Mom is today when the wedding that the inn is holding this weekend.  
Lorelai picks up on the first ring. "Rory! What's wrong?"  
"Why does something have to be wrong, Mom?"  
"It's just when I left, you were going to call Grandma and tell her about Logan. What did she do?"  
"Why are you assuming the worst?"  
"Kid, it's Emily Gilmore. 38 years of dealing with her gives me tons of practice. Come on, spill."  
"Well, once I informed her that I was back, which she tried to act like she didn't know about. Did she not think that you or Logan would tell me that you talked to her?"  
"Well, kid, again Emily Gilmore. Enough said."  
"Point taken. OK, so then she casually mentions that we must have a welcome home Friday night dinner for me and that it's this coming Friday."  
"Oh, Rory. Sorry, about that, kid. There's my mother for you."  
"Well, she's expecting both of us plus Logan, since Logan and I are now back together. I guess she wants to see him or something."  
Lorelai sighs, "Well, we will just make the best of it, Ror. Don't worry. Besides, Logan will be there. They love him."  
"True. Glad that's something I don't have to worry about. It's just Logan and I haven't talked about a real schedule past our meeting with his Dad on Monday morning. I mean we're going to look at apartments, but I really have no clue how long that is going to take."  
"Sounds like a discussion knew she had with him, hun."  
"OK, I was planning on it anyways. He's still in the shower right now. I'll talk to him when he comes back down. He wanted to hear about the phone calls anyways."  
"See, well, gotta, hun. Sookie may end up strangling Michel if I don't intervene. I promise everything will work out. Oh, one more thing, did she mention Luke?"  
"What about Luke?"  
"Dinner on Friday."  
"Nope, just me, you, and Logan."  
"OK, that will give Luke a sigh of relief. Talk you later, hun."  
"Later, Mom."  
With that she hung up from her call with her Mom and smiled. Her mom could always cheer her up all after she talked to her Grandma.  
Just then she heard the water shut off upstairs and smiled. "Just knowing he's around again makes me happy."  
Logan walks into the kitchen to see Rory sitting at the kitchen table questing her cell phone.  
"Ace, what's wrong?"  
"Oh, just off the phone with Grandma. She's always able to suck some of the life out of me. I had to call my Mom for a pep talk."  
Logan laughs and says, "That's how I used to feel when Dad and I used to talk. For the longest time, I had no one to pep me back up after either. That is until we started dating."  
"Aw, Logan. That means a lot."  
"It should, Ace."  
"Oh, before I call Dad, I wanted to talk to you about something."  
"What's wrong, Ace?"  
"Well, Grandma is wrapping Mom and I into dinner on Friday and well, now that she knows that we are back together, your presence is requested."  
"But we'll be in New York on Friday."  
"I told her that, but she wouldn't take no for an answer."  
With a sigh Logan says, "OK, we'll drive from New York to have dinner with your grandparents on Friday. However, that means between working with Dad and looking for a place, our time has been shortened. I was hoping we'd have at least put in a bid by Friday, but now it is Thursday, since we will have to leave New York by at least 3:30 to get to your grandparents' house at a suitable time."  
"OK, it still sounds doable, Logan. We'll work it out, but if she thinks weekly dinners are happening, she's greatly mistaken. Monthly maybe, weekly is just out of the question."  
"I agree with you there."  
"OK, it is almost 11 now and I want to drop by Luke's for the burger he promised me. So, let me call Dad and we can head out for lunch."  
"Sounds like a plan, Ace. I'll be in the living room if you need me."  
"OK." Rory gives Logan a small kiss on his cheek as he gets up to leave the table.  
Once she knows that Logan is in the living room, Rory picks up her cell phone and looks for her Dad's number. Once she finds it, she lets out a sigh and presses said.  
The phone rings three times before Christopher picks up.  
"Hey, Ror." Christopher says with a shocked tone in his voice. He was not expecting a call from Rory, but was always happy to get one.  
"Hi, Dad."  
"What do I owe the pleasure of this call?"  
"Well –"  
"Uh, oh. Ror, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong, but I do have some news for you. I'm a little curious as to how you're going to take it."  
"OK." Christopher says in curiosity.  
"Well, the last time we talked, I know you noticed that I sounded depressed."  
"Yeah. That type of job is not for the faint of heart, Ror. Everyone needs a chance to do something like that though. I'm glad you got your chance."  
"Thanks. Well, I finally had enough of the crappy hotel rooms and crowded buses. If I had forced myself to continue, I probably would've had a nervous breakdown."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I quit the campaign and flew into Hartford last night. I couldn't handle it anymore. I was miserable."  
"Well, I could tell that your writing was not up to its normal caliber. What's wrong?"  
"I was lovesick for Logan. I realize that I shouldn't haven't told him no. Part of my plan when I came home was to find him and tell him all this. However, Mom pulled it out of me and she contacted his sister who talk to him and Logan agreed to talk to me. We talked about everything last night and reconciled."  
"Rory, that's wonderful. I'm happy for you. I knew I liked that boy. Wait, you said your Mom started this?"  
"Yeah. Shocked me too. He was there with her when she picked me up at the airport."  
"Wow. Your mother didn't like Logan much. Wonder what changed?"  
"I don't know, but she told me that she wants me happy and I seemed happiest when I was with Logan. I mean I was going to reconcile with him anyways. I'm glad she sped up the reconciliation because I probably would've moped around for a while."  
"You sound happy."  
"I am. He makes me happy."  
"I'm happy for you, Ror. I really am. So, what are your plans, now that you aren't on the campaign anymore?"  
"Well, Logan and I are heading to New York on Monday to talk to his Dad about our future."  
"Wait! Did he go to California?"  
"After I told him no, he went to his sister's house and she kept him up for the six weeks we were apart. He never went."  
"Really?"  
"Yep. He went back to his Dad and the family company too. Logan and I talked about the future last night. Mitchum and Logan had a plan put together that included me prior to the business deal falling through. He said he'd always planned on proposing, this is still are no business deal."  
"Wow. You're OK with this? I know you had dreams, kiddo."  
"I do. I can still chase them. I'll just have Logan by my side. I realized I can have love and a career. Logan and I will travel together for Mitchum and then in about two years or so we will take over the company together. Logan said that he will propose again when he's ready. I'm not gonna push him."  
"So, you'll be moving to New York?"  
"Yes, part of next week is set aside to look for a penthouse close to the HPG headquarters for Logan and I to share."  
"I'm happy for you, Ror. Let me help you with the penthouse, OK."  
"I was planning on asking. Logan and I want to split buying the penthouse and I was already hoping you'd help."  
"I don't have to hesitate. Of course. I'll help you."  
"Thanks, Dad. Oh, one more thing."  
"Yeah."  
"Do you want to meet Logan and I for dinner in Hartford tonight?"  
"I'd love to, Ror. I just need to tell the nanny."  
"Oh, no need to do that. Bring Gigi. I want to see my baby sister. Logan wants to meet her."  
"Oh, OK. Where do you want to meet? I suggest something kid friendly."  
"I don't know Hartford well. Where do you usually go? I'm sure if you and Gigi like it then I'm sure we will."  
"OK." Christopher proceeds to tell Rory the address of a place he takes Gigi that adults can come to and enjoy a decent meal as well.  
"OK. I'll give it to Logan. 6:30, OK?"  
"Sounds perfect. See you then, Ror."  
"See you. Oh, Dad?"  
"Yeah? Will Grandma be there?"  
"She isn't planning on it, no. Why do you ask?"  
"Logan wanted to meet her. That's all."  
"I'll talk to her and text you yes or no, OK."  
"OK."  
"Bye, Ror. See you tonight."  
"See you tonight. Bye, Dad."  
With that Rory hung up from her call with her Dad and smiled. She walked into the living room and found the most adorable scene.  
There on her mother's sofa was Logan with his bare feet propped up on the coffee table watching something mindless on TV with Paul Anka's head resting in his lap.  
"I see that you two have become quite friendly." Rory says.  
"Yeah. He just came over here and placed his head in my lap."  
"Well, I find the scene adorable."  
Logan just looked at her and smiled. "I take the call to your Dad went OK."  
"Yep. He offered to help us buy the penthouse, which I was going to ask him about anyways and we are meeting him and Gigi at a restaurant in Hartford that Gigi likes. Dad said adults have good food options too. Don't know if Grandma is coming, but we will be at least having dinner with Dad and Gigi. I told him 6:30. That's OK, right?"  
"Perfect. OK, I'm ready for lunch. I believe Luke owes you a burger."  
"That he does. Come on, oh, let me go tell Babette that we are leaving so she can monitor Paul Anka for Mom."  
With that, Rory and Logan walk out of Lorelai's house. They made a short stop at Babette's to inform her that they were heading to Luke's and that Paul Anka was at the house alone.  
Babette tried to ask why Rory was home and why Logan was with her, but all Rory said was to ask her Mom.  
The next thing Rory knew, she and Logan were entering Luke's and she heard the squeals of her best friend Lane. Apparently, Luke didn't tell her that she was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review. I will finish this one day.


	12. Telling Lane & Dinner with Christopher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory and Logan catch up with Lane and have dinner with Christopher and Gigi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Gilmore Girls. ASP owns the characters, and I own the plot of this story!!

"Oh my God, Rory!" Lane screamed through the diner. "You're home!" She runs from behind the counter and practically tackles Rory.

"Luke didn't tell you? I'm surprised. He was there when Mom brought me home last night."

"No, he didn't!"

"When Rory sees Luke come from the storage room, she says, "Luke! Why didn't you tell Lane I was home?"

"I thought you'd like to surprise her."

"Well, did she ever!" Lane says excitedly. That's when she notices Logan standing by the door. "Logan!" she says with a shocked tone to her voice.

"Yeah! He's why I'm home!"

"Ok. I'm confused. I need to hear the whole story!"

"Luke, can Lane go on her break so Logan and I can catch her up?" Rory asks.

"Sure thing, Rory. Fifteen minutes, Lane!" Luke says.

"Got it! Let's go upstairs. It'll be more private than down here where all of Stars Hollow can hear." Lane says excitedly.

Rory, Logan, and Lane go upstairs to Luke's apartment so Lane can be caught up in private. They sit down at Luke's kitchen table, Rory with her back to the stove. Logan is on her right, Lane on her left.

"Ok, spill. Why are you here? Why is Logan? What's going on?" Lane asks.

"Ok, on Thursday night I was really depressed, so I made an executive decision regarding my decisions I made within the last six weeks. I was struggling with my writing. My Mom, Dad, and Grandparents all pointed out to me on the phone that they could tell I wasn't really very happy. I got to thinking and I realized how miserable I really was. I couldn't handle living like that anymore. It really was a nightmare. I was not made for it. I want to be a journalist, but I just don't think travelling like that is my cup of tea, or coffee – if you want to be politically correct." Rory says.

Both Logan and Lane laugh at Rory's coffee/tea joke.

"Ok, that still doesn't explain why you or Logan are here. I'm still quite confused." Lane says.

"Well, I quit my job." Rory says.

Lane gasps in shock. "What? Rory, this isn't like you. You were so excited."

"Yeah, but I was miserable, Lane. I missed everyone so much, but more than anything I missed Logan. I realized the mistake I made when told him no six weeks ago and I have apologized profusely to him since I saw him when I arrived home last night. He was with my Mom at the airport in Hartford waiting for me to get off the plane." Rory tells Lane.

"And we have reconciled." Logan adds.

"But weren't you supposed to be in California?" Lane asks Logan.

"Originally, yes. However, after I left Yale that day, I went straight to my sister's house. She and my Dad have been keeping me up in the family penthouse in New York since then. I've spent the majority of this time drunk, hung-over, or passed out. Today is the first day in six weeks I haven't woken up hung-over." Logan says.

With sympathy in her voice, Lane says, "Oh, Logan. Sorry you had to go through that."

"And so am I." Rory adds.

"Ace, I've forgiven you more times than I can count in the past 12 hours. Please stop apologizing." Logan says. He turns to Lane and says, "Thanks, Lane."

"Ok, so you are back together. I'm so happy for you two. I always knew you could make it work. I know I sounded shocked earlier, but it was only a matter of time before this happened. I just knew you two could reconcile." Lane says. She looks at her watch and says, "Well, my break is over. I must get downstairs before Luke come up and gets me."

"Would he do that?" Logan asks.

"Yes!" Lane and Rory say together. "Jinks!" they say together.

"Let's do that unjinksing thing we used to do." Rory says.

They do it and Logan looks on confused.

"What?" Rory asks.

"What was that?" Logan asks.

"You really did grow up sheltered, didn't you?" Rory says to Logan. "I'll explain it to you over one of Luke's burgers and of course COFFEE!"

"I should've guessed." Logan says with a laugh.

"Ok, then. Let's go." Lane says.

They get up and walk back down into the diner. Rory and Logan sit down at one of the empty tables while Lane gets back to work.

"Your order will be ready shortly, Rory. I'll get you both coffee." Lane tells them.

Within the next five minutes, Luke brings Rory and Logan burgers and lets them eat their lunch in relative peace. After they were finished, Rory thanks Luke and she and Logan walked back to Lorelai's house, where they spent the rest of the day until they had to leave to have dinner with Christopher, Gigi, and maybe Francine.

At 5:30 PM, Rory and Logan were walking out the door so they could get to dinner on time. Christopher texted Rory and said Francine wouldn't be joining them, but that she would love to have them over soon so that she can meet Logan.

Once Rory and Logan arrive at the address given to them by Christopher, Rory turns to Logan and says, "I can see why Dad brings Gigi here. I can also see why Francine declined to come. This is definitely not the type of place for a woman like her."

Logan laughs and says, "I totally agree with you. This place looks like a lot of fun."

"You're just a big kid, aren't you?"

"After 3 years, you should know that, Ace."

Rory rolls her eyes and unbuckles her seatbelt. She gets out of the car and waits for Logan to join her on the sidewalk.

"If you had waited. I would've helped you out of the car."

"Such a gentleman."

"Just like my grandmother taught me."

"Really? Shira didn't teach you that?"

Logan looks at Rory and says, "You expect too much out of her."

Rory concedes to Logan's comment about how awful he thinks his mother is and begins to walk to the front door of the restaurant the they are meeting Christopher and Gigi at for dinner.

Once they walk in, they see Christopher and Gigi waiting for them.

Gigi runs to Rory and says, "Rory!"

Rory picks Gigi up and hugs her tight. "I missed you, Gigi. I promise to put more sister time in my schedule, ok."

"Ok." Gigi responds.

Rory puts Gigi down and hugs her Dad. "Hi, Dad. I missed you too."

"You were definitely missed in the Hayden household, Rory."

Rory smiles at Christopher's comment and turns to Logan. "You remember Logan."

"I sure do! How are you, Logan?" Christopher says.

"Much better now that Ace and I are together again." Logan replies.

"Well, I always thought you were good for my daughter. I'm so happy to see Lorelai coming around. Whatever you did to smooth things over with her, keep doing it." Christopher says.

"I intend to. I really am grateful to her." Logan tells him.

"As am I. I tried to thank her this morning and she wouldn't accept it." Rory says.

"That's your Mom." Christopher comments.

"Well, let's go eat. Then we can play. How's that sound, Gigi?" Rory says.

"Good!" Gigi says excitedly.

"Gigi, we don't yell." Christopher says.

"Sorry, Daddy." Gigi says.

"No problem. Just don't do it again." Christopher says.

Rory, Logan, Christopher, and Gigi spent the rest of the night laughing and playing. When the clock hit about 9:30, Rory looks at Logan and says, "We need to get back to Stars Hollow so we can be well rested for our trip to New York tomorrow."

"Oh! Wow! You're right! We do!" Logan replies.

"What's going on?" Christopher asks.

"Oh, I just noticed how late it's getting. Logan and I really should get back to Stars Hollow so we can get enough sleep for our trip to New York tomorrow afternoon." Rory says.

Christopher looks at his watch and says, "Oh, wow! Time flies when you are having fun. Gigi needs to get to bed."

Rory hugs her Dad and then squats down and hugs Gigi. "Bye, Gigi. Logan and I have to go. We have a long day tomorrow. I promise you can always call me and talk. As long as Dad says you can. Promise me that, ok."

"Ok." Gigi replies. Logan, Rory, and Christopher can all tell she's getting tired.

"Bye, Dad. Love you." Rory says.

"Call me when you find the penthouse you want to buy and I'll get you a check, ok." Christopher says.

"Ok, thanks so much, Dad. It means a lot." Rory replies.

"It's nothing. I want to help you, Ror." Christopher says.

Rory hugs her Dad one more time and she and Logan head back to their car. They get to Stars Hollow and go straight to bed. They both know that they have a long day to prepare for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos or a review. As always, I promise to finish this one day.


	13. Road Trip to New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory and Logan road trip to New York.
> 
> **SMUT WARNING!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Gilmore Girls!! ASP owns these characters, I do own the plot of this story though. 
> 
> SMUT WARNING! If you don't like smut, skip ahead!

The next morning, Rory and Logan woke up around 8:30. They ate breakfast with Lorelai at Luke's and then they went back to the house.

At the house, they pack up enough things to get them through the week they plan on staying in New York for. Once everything is loaded in Rory's car, which they decide to drive instead of Logan calling his driver that brought him to Lorelai's. They figured having her car would be beneficial to them.

"Ace, what would you say if I offered to replace your car? I know you've had it since you graduated from Chilton, and that your grandparents bought it, but I believe that it is time to replace it. Don't you?"

"Logan, really. This car is fine. I don't need anything fancy. You know I'm not that kind of girl."

"I know, and it's just one of the many reasons I love you so much, but please let me do this for you. I promise. Nothing fancy. You can even pick it out."

"Ok. I guess it is time for it to be replaced. It got me through Yale, but it would be nice to have something to start the next stage of my life."

"Good. Figure out what you want and we'll go look and decide."

Once they finish their conversation, they get in Rory's car. Logan reluctantly agrees to let Rory drive, as she hasn't driven it since before she left for the campaign.

Once Rory filled the tank up with gas, she and Logan were on the way to New York and to start the rest of their lives together.

"Just so you know, I talked to Finn this morning, who by the way was upset that he was not involved in helping us to reconcile and that Honor chose Colin to help her. You know how he is though. He always has to have a flair for the dramatic. Anyways, he, Colin, Steph, and Rosemary are meeting us at the hotel and we are going to have dinner with them tonight." Logan says.

"That sounds like fun. As long as we are asleep at a reasonable hour tonight, I'm fine with it." Rory replies.

"That I agree with. Dad and his stupid 8 AM meetings." Logan says while shaking his head in disbelief at the unreasonable hour Mitchum scheduled their meeting.

45 minutes later, and Rory and Logan have entered Hartford. After their conversation, they spent the rest of the time until they entered the Hartford city limits in comfortable silence. The only sound in the car being the radio.

They still had about an hour and 45 minutes until they get to New York and Rory still had no clue which hotel Logan booked, although she was sure it was fancy. "When does Logan not do fancy?", she thinks. She turns to Logan and asks, "Ok, so which hotel are we staying at?"

"Can't say. It's a surprise."

"Logan, how am I supposed to know where to drive?" She asks exasperatedly.

"With my instructions, Ace. Trust me, ok. You'll like this."

"You know I hate surprises."

"Yes, but you always like my surprises in the end. It's why I keep doing them." Logan says with a laugh in his voice. "Another question, Ace."

"Yes, honey."

"Why did you drive to Hartford to get to 91 when you could've just as easily hit 95 in New Haven?"

"Huh? I don't know. Maybe I just felt like seeing Hartford in the sunlight." Rory says sarcastically. "In all honesty, I have no clue why I took this route other than I'm just so used to it. At least it's like two roads from here until New York."

"So very true. I'm going to rest some. Wake me when we hit New Haven. It'll be nice to see Yale again. Now I can remember the good things Yale brought me."

"Sure thing. I love you, Logan."

"I love you, too, Ace."

Once Rory begins to enter New Haven, she wakes Logan as requested. They drive by Yale and continue on their journey with their destiny.

Once Rory merged onto 95, Logan grabbed Rory's right hand and held it in his left hand on the center console. They stayed in that comfortable silence until they began to see the New York skyline.

"Why don't we pull off and a bite to eat and then I'll take over and drive us to the hotel" Logan says.

"Ok. That sounds good. Much better than the guessing game I thought I'd have to play with you." Rory replies.

So, that is exactly what Rory and Logan did. After lunch, Logan got behind the wheel and drove into Manhattan. Once he got to The Plaza, Rory's face lit up.

"The Plaza! You booked us at The Plaza. I should have guessed. Thank you, Logan." Rory says excitedly.

"No need to thank me, Ace. I just want our week in New York to be comfortable. Let's let the bell boy get our suitcases. I'll park the car and then we will check in. The gang will be here around 5 PM. That enough time?" Logan says.

"Perfect!" Rory replies. She gets out of the car and follows the bell boy into the lobby with her and Logan's suitcases.

Five minutes later, Logan meets her there, checks them in, and they head up to their room.

Rory and Logan unpacked their suitcases and relaxed in their room before the gang arrives for dinner.

That is when Logan decided that that had enough time to christen the hotel that they will be living in for the next week.

At first, Rory was hesitant due to the time they had before dinner, but she realized that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

So, when Rory came from freshening up in the bathroom, Logan grabbed her by the hand and pushed her down on the bed.

"Ah, Logan!" Rory shrieked.

"Shhh! Ace, be quiet. You don't want the whole hotel hearing us!" Logan replies.

"Logan, do we even have time for sex?"

"Yes, my dear, Ace, we do. It's 3 PM. We have two hours until the gang arrives for dinner. More than enough time to christen our home for the next week. Probably longer, but I hope that we will be able to secure our penthouse within the next two weeks and then we will have a home of our own."

"Oh, ok. Continue. I really was enjoying what you were doing to my neck the other night. Do that again."

"Your wish is my command, milady."

And just like that, Logan began nipping and licking Rory's pulse point on her neck.

"If you leave a mark, Logan, you are going to get yelled at. Just be forewarned."

"I'm being careful, Ace."

"You better be!" She growled.

All Rory got in response was a loud growl and Logan's hands roaming up her shirt. The next thing Rory knew, her shirt was thrown across the room and Logan's mouth was kissing her chest, just above her bra.

In response, Rory grabs Logan's shirt and tries to pull it over his head. However, Logan did not want to unlatch from Rory's chest, so she grabbed Logan by his hair and pulled head back so that she can look in his eyes.

"What?" Logan asks rather grumpily.

"Logan, shirt off, please." Rory says with a demanding tone.

With that, Logan sits up on his haunches so that he can remove his shirt. However, he decides that he really wants to get back to what he was doing, so he stands up and unbuckles his belt. He then unbuckles his pants and lets them fall to the floor. The only item of clothing Logan is wearing are his boxers.

Rory sees what Logan is doing and follows his lead. She is only wearing her underwear, because Logan had already removed her bra.

They both scrambled back to the bed, but not before Logan went to his luggage and got a condom. He made sure to have a stash in his luggage because he was optimistic of his and Rory's reconciliation. Especially after his conversation with Lorelai.

Once back on the bed, Logan climbs back on top of Rory and goes back to kissing her chest. He begins to focus on her breasts. His attention has her moaning his name.

Rory decides to speed things up some by grabbing Logan's hair and tugging. She had hoped that her hugging his hair would be a signal to him that she is ready for him to move further south.

However, Logan didn't get the meaning of her hair pulling and lifts his head. He looks into her big, blue eyes that even now a he is doing less than innocent things to her, make her look extremely innocent.

Logan feels that those eyes really will be his death one day, but he is counting his lucky stars right now that he has Rory back where he wants her, in his arms.

"Logan, please!" Rory begs him.

"Please, what?" Logan says with his trademark smirk on his face.

"Please move this along. I want you inside me sooner rather than later."

Logan thought that he rather liked hearing Rory beg him, however, he took pity on her and did as she asked and moved further south.

So, as to make sure she was ready for him, Logan sticks his index and middle fingers his right hand in Rory's center. "Oh, already wet I see." Logan growls.

"Yes, and I want you." Rory whines.

"Alright. I love your inpatient side, but there are times when I'd love to go slow."

"Logan!" She growls. "Now is not the time for slow!"

"I know! After the gang leaves tonight, please." He says.

"We'll see. Considering how early we have to be up tomorrow, I may deny you until tomorrow night."

He growls his disapproval at her comment and slips the condom on. With one push, he enters her.

When Rory feels Logan enter her, she wraps her legs around his hips. The movement pushes Logan further in.

"Oh, God." Logan groans.

"I love you, Logan." Rory whispers to him.

Logan moves up Rory's body and kisses her chest. He continues his kisses up her neck and eventually moves back to her lips, where he gives her a lip bruising kiss.

Logan breaks the kiss out of necessity to breathe, and pulls out of Rory and pushes back in.

He continues the action until he feels Rory's muscles begin to convulse around him.

In the meantime, Rory's hands have found their way to Logan's butt. She pushes and Logan ends up further in Rory.

At this point, Logan believes this may be the furthest in Rory he's ever been. He also thinks, "Oh, God! This is amazing!"

She reaches up and pulls his head down so she can kiss him.

With their lips locked and their tongues doing the same movements their lower bodies have continues to do. Both Logan and Rory lose themselves in each other.

He finally breaks the kiss when he feels Rory begin to orgasm. Her orgasm brings his and they ride them out together.

To prevent himself from collapsing on top of Rory, Logan pulls out of her and rolls over onto his back.

In the process of catching his breath, Logan says, "that was amazing!"

"I can't refute that statement." Rory says with a sigh.

Logan pulls Rory to him and kisses her on the temple. "I love you, too, Rory."

Rory turns her head and looks at the clock. She notices that it says 3:45. She looks at Logan and says, "if we are going to be ready by the time the gang gets here, we need to start now."

Logan sighs. "I guess you're right. I can only imagine the comments if they found us like this."

With that, both Logan and Rory grabbed the clothes they intended on wearing to dinner and went to the ensuite bathroom to get ready.

"Oh, no funny business, mister. There will be no round two until after dinner." Rory says.

"Can I go as slow as I want?" Logan questions with a tone full of innuendo.

"As long as we are asleep by 11, I have no issues with the speed in which round two commences." Rory replies.

"You've got yourself a deal, Ace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos or a review! I will finish this one day!


	14. Dinner with the Gang & the Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory and Logan meet up with Colin, Finn, Steph, and Rosemary to eat dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Gilmore Girls. ASP owns the characters, but I do own the plot of this fic.

At 10 minutes until 5 PM, Rory and Logan left their hotel suite and went down to the lobby, which is where they agreed to meet everyone for dinner. According to Logan, Finn planned dinner, which really means lots of alcohol and very little food.

However, both Rory and Logan know better to follow Finn's example on the evening before their big meeting with Mitchum. Arriving at that meeting late and hungover is not how they need to start things. According to Logan, he's been there and the result isn't pleasant.

When they arrive in the lobby, they look around for their dinner companions. Rory notices Colin and Steph first and points them out to Logan.

They walk over to them, and when Steph notices Rory, she jumps up and pulls Rory into her arms with a loud squeal.

"Rory!" Steph squeals. "I'm so glad you're back! We all missed you terribly!"

Rory looks over at Logan while she is entrapped in Steph's arms and smiles. "I missed you guys, too! I just didn't think you'd talk to me again out of loyalty to Logan." Rory says.

"Oh, Rory, never think that! If you'd called me, I promise we'd have chatted." Steph replies.

"Really?" Rory says with a shocked tone.

"Yes. Logan may have been my friend first, but you have become a close friend, and I couldn't turn my back on that." Steph replies.

Rory lets out a sigh of relief at the information Steph has imparted on her. "Well, would you mind releasing the death grip?" She asks Steph.

"Oh, sorry, Ror. I'm just so happy you're back and that you and Logan are happy again. You guys deserve this!" Steph says.

After Rory and Steph finished hugging each other, Rory stepped over and hugged Colin. "Good to see you again, Colin. Where are Finn and Rosemary?"

"At the restaurant. Finn wanted a head start on drinking, since Logan says neither of you will be participating in it tonight due to you meeting with The Dark Lord tomorrow." Colin says.

Rory rolls her eyes at Colin's comments on Finn's antics. "Well then, lead the way." Rory says.

With that, Logan grabs Rory's hand and they follow Colin and Steph out of the hotel lobby and into the waiting limo.

"Oh, a limo! Fancy!" Rory says with glee.

"No, it's just Colin being a snob. After all these years, he still refuses to take a taxi." Steph says with laughter.

"I've heard horror stories about taxis, Steph. I don't want to subject myself to that." Colin replies. "Besides, after we all get together, we won't all fit in a taxi. The limo will be better, especially with Finn after he's drunk."

"I must say I agree with Colin's reasoning. At least this time. No taxi driver in New York should have to be subjected to a drunk Finn." Logan says.

With the New York traffic, it took them around 45 minutes to get to the restaurant Finn chose for them to eat at.

Rory, Logan, Colin, and Steph used that time to catch up on what happened in the last six weeks.

They finally arrived and they walked inside. They informed the maitre'd that they were meeting Finn and Rosemary and they were shown to the table immediately.

Once at the table, Rosemary jumped out of her seat and they had a repeat greeting of what happened with Steph in the hotel lobby.

They all sat down and ordered their meals. After the waiter left, Finn looks at Logan and Rory and says, "I'm disappointed I had to find out about your reunion from Colin."

"Sorry, Finn. I had a lot going on and Honor thought Colin would be more reliable that morning. You don't do mornings, man." Logan says.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can't call me, mate! This type of information shouldn't come from a second hand source! Next time you have life changing news, I demand you tell me yourself!" Finn says.

"I get it, ok. I'd feel the same way if it were turned around. For that, I'm sorry. I'll call you next time." Logan replies.

"Good! Now that that is settled, I must say that I'm extremely happy for you two! My best mate has his dream girl back! It's good to have you back, love." Finn says.

After Finn's confrontation, the rest of the dinner went on smoothly. The six friends laughed, drank (except for Rory and Logan - because Logan really didn't want to risk not being alert tomorrow for their meeting with Mitchum), ate, and caught up on each other's lives.

To Rory, it felt like old times, which is something she cherished for the night.

A couple of hours later, Rory and Logan found themselves back in their hotel suite. Finn tried so hard to get them to go to a karaoke bar with them, but Rory and Logan decided that it was best if they went back to the hotel, after all they had an early day ahead. Also, they really didn't want to hear Finn sing.

Logan was also eager to around to the highly promised round two from earlier. So, that is exactly what he and Rory did before they peacefully fell asleep in each other's arms.

At 6 AM the next morning, the phone rang inside the hotel suite.

Logan hears it first and untangles himself from Rory. He reaches over to his night stand and grabs it. To his relief, it was the wake up call he had set up last night before he and Rory had sex.

He rolls back over and sees Rory starting to wake up. He thinks he finds her at her most adorable at this time of day, whether she believes that or not.

"Coffee." She grumbles.

Logan chuckles at her and Rory opens her eyes and glares at him.

"You better start getting the coffee ready, mister. I won't make it to this meeting if I don't get any." Rory says grumpily.

Logan chuckles one more time and gets out of the bed. He grabs his boxers and slips them on with full intentions on going into the next room and starting the in room coffee maker.

However, before he could fully leave the room, he feels one of the bed pillows hit him in the back of the head. "For a woman who is not only caffeine deprived, but detests sports and exercise, she has amazing aim." He thinks to himself.

Logan turns around in mid step and says, "What was that for?"

"For laughing at your poor, caffeine deprived girlfriend." Rory replies.

Logan just smiles and says, "Well, I must commend you on your aim" and walks out the door to fetch Rory her highly sought after beverage of choice.

Within a few minutes, he walks back in the room and hands Rory her coffee and takes a sip of his. After they drink their coffee, they shower and dress in appropriate attire for a meeting like the one they are having with Mitchum. Rory decides on a simple, elegant black business suit and skirt with a white shirt; Logan on a typical black suit with a royal blue shirt and a white tie.

When Logan first sees Rory in her meeting outfit, he can't keep the dirty thoughts from entering his mind. "Wow, Ace. You definitely have the hot librarian thing going for you and I like it." He tells her. "Please tell me you will dress like this more often."

"Well, if the plan goes through like we are hoping, then I will." She says.

"Dear, God. I'm never going to be able to work knowing how hot you are looking."

"Then it's probably a good thing I don't plan on sharing an office. I will need my own workspace if we are going to run the company together."

"I'll agree to that one." He replies. "Promise me something, Ace. Please allow me to act on the enormous amount of dirty thoughts running through my head when we get back."

"Hmmm, I don't know. Are you gonna be a good boy and keep your hands to yourself today?"

"I can try, Ace, but you have no idea how turned on I am right now." Logan whines.

"Oh, I do, but like I said, I'll only let you act on it if you prove to me that you can keep your hands and thoughts to yourself through our meeting with your Dad. Got it."

"Got it, Ace."

"Good. Now, let's get going. I refuse to be late. Luckily, we aren't that far from our destination."

"Hence my decision in choosing this hotel."

"You are too sly for your own good, Huntzberger."

With that, Rory and Logan walk out of their hotel room and to the lobby where they walk out to the street. They decide walking will be more beneficial to them than a taxi.

They make it to headquarters with 10 minutes to spare, a record for Logan when it comes to a meeting with Mitchum, but then again, Rory's influence is definitely to blame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL FINISH THIS FIC ONE DAY!!!!
> 
> Please leave kudos and reviews!


	15. A Chat with Mitchum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory and Logan's meeting with Mitchum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Gilmore Girls. ASP owns the characters, but the I do own the plot of this fic.

Once Rory and Logan walk into the lobby of HPG's headquarters, they stop at the security desk, where Logan was told they had passes waiting for them.

The rather bored looking security officer looks up and notices them. He recognizes Logan immediately and stands up. "Mr. Huntzberger, your father told me you would be here this morning", he says as he hands Logan his pass. "This is yours. Please go get a permanent made after your meeting."

"Thank you." Logan says. Logan motions to Rory and says, "And this is my girlfriend. She should have a pass waiting for her as well."

"Ah, yes!" The security officer says as he hands Rory her pass. "Here you go Miss Gilmore. Again, a permanent must be made later today."

"Got it! Oh, and it's Gilmore-Hayden. Please instruct people on that." Rory says.

"Will do. Have a good meeting." The security officer says.

Logan and Rory leave the security desk with their temporary passes in hand and head to the elevator. Logan turns to Rory and says, "Did you see his face when you corrected him on your name?"

"Yes. I don't take as much satisfaction in the power of the Hayden name as some, but I have been instructed that I must use it at all times now. Well, at least until we are married." Rory replies.

They get off on the top floor and head to Mitchum's office. Rory is following Logan's lead, as she hasn't been here before.

"Usually, I'm sweating bullets by the time I get to my father's secretary's desk, but I'm remarkably calm right now." Logan says.

"Maybe having me around is the change you need." Rory replies.

"Yes. You most definitely have a calming effect, my dear." Logan says with a smile.

Once at his father's secretary's desk, Logan makes his presence known.

"As always, Dad can't keep a secretary. Usually because he fires them after he sleeps with them." Logan tells Rory. "He's not known for his fidelity. Mom only stays because she'd have nothing if they divorced, per the prenup."

"That is so sad." Rory comments.

"You know I wouldn't cheat on you, right?" Logan says.

"I know. You've proven that to me, Logan, but thanks for the reassurance. It means a lot." Rory replies.

"Of course." Logan says with a smile and a kiss to Rory's temple.

Once the secretary realizes that someone is standing in front of her desk, she looks up and says, "How can I help you?" with a rather rude tone in her voice.

"Yes, I am Logan Huntzberger and this is my girlfriend Rory Gilmore-Hayden. We have an 8 AM appointment with Mitchum. He just happens to be my father."

The secretary looks at her list and says, "Oh, yes, right here Mr. Huntzberger and Miss Gilmore-Hayden. Let me let him know you are here."

With that she gets up and walks to the closed door behind her and knocks on it.

Both Rory and Logan can hear Mitchum acknowledge the knock. The secretary opens the door and they can hear her tell him that they are there and he tells her that they can come in.

The secretary closes the door and walks back to her desk and says, "Your father can see you now." With that, she opens the door and ushers Logan and Rory into Mitchum's office and closes the door behind her as she walks back to her desk to continue whatever it was she was doing prior to their arrival.

Once Mitchum sees that both Rory and Logan are in his office, he gets up out of his desk chair and walks around his desk.

Once he is standing in front of Rory and Logan, Mitchum extends his hand out to Logan's.

Logan accepts his father's handshake and says, "See, Dad. I can arrive to places at the time we agree to."

"I think you being on time has everything to do with the young woman standing beside you." Mitchum says. "How are you, Rory?" He asks as he shakes her hand.

"I'm fine, sir. Thanks for asking. How are you?" Rory asks.

"I'm good, and even better now that Logan's back. You're a major influence on him, Rory." Mitchum replies.

Rory blushes at Mitchum's comment and says, "Oh, I can promise you that a lot of what you've seen in Logan lately is all him."

"You are so modest, Ace." Logan says. "At least 60% of my decisions tend to come from your influence. You don't give yourself enough credit."

"Modesty is a rare trait in this world, Rory. It's nice to see that it still exists." Mitchum says.

Rory blushes at the comment and smiles. "Well, I'm flattered." She says.

Logan leans down and whispers, "you are so adorable when you blush, Ace."

Rory looks up at Logan and whispers back to him, "keep that up and there will be no sex tonight"

"Got it!" Logan hastily replies.

"You know, it's rude to leave someone out of a conversation." Mitchum says jokingly.

"Sorry, Mr. Huntzberger. My Grandma would have my head if she knew I wasn't obeying her etiquette training." Rory says.

"Rory, we've had this conversation. Call me Mitchum. After all, we will be family one day." Mitchum replies.

Rory just nods her head in response.

"So, let's get this meeting started. Shall we?" Mitchum says as he walks back around his desk and sits down in his chair.

Logan takes Mitchum's cue and helps Rory to her seat and then sits down himself.

When Mitchum sees this, he smiles.

Logan sees Mitchum's smile and says, "What, Dad?"

Your Grandma would've been happy to know that your cotillion training has stayed in tack." Mitchum says.

Logan replies with, "Rory deserves it." He then leans over and kisses Rory on the cheek. He grabs the hand of her's closest to him, which just happens to be her left one, kisses it and then places their clasped hands on the armrest of her chair.

The display of affection that Logan showed Rory was all that Mitchum needed to see to know that the future that they were about to plan, would be permanent.

"So - Rory, Logan, what did you two discuss the other night?" Mitchum asks.

Logan and Rory look at each other and Logan takes Rory's look to mean that she wants him to start telling Mitchum their thoughts for the future.

"Well, I told Rory about the plan we made." Logan says.

"You told me that on the phone." Mitchum replies.

"Yes, and you know about Rory's fear of not being able to write." Logan says.

"Yes, I do." Mitchum says. He turns his attention to Rory and says, "Rory, what about a column? It could be on any topic you choose."

"I like it, but what about my opinions being viewed as opinions of HPG?" Rory says.

"Well, before it goes to print, just show it to me and Logan, and the editor of the paper we choose to publish you in. It could even be a column we run it in every paper we own. The editors we employ to run those papers will read it before the publish date, and let us know if something needs to be changed due to their specific wants or needs. The board need their say too. We will work on that. It's the next step in the process in our plan." Mitchum says.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that, Mitchum. Every Huntzberger paper publishing my column." Rory says in a shocked tone.

"Well you deserve it, Ace. I'm sure that everyone will love your writing as much as I do." Logan says.

"You have a very biased opinion, Logan." Rory comments.

"And so will the rest of the world once they see how amazing of a writer you are." Logan tells her.

Rory just blushes at Logan's comment and squeezes his hand, which is still clasped in hers.

"So, the next step is a board meeting to get approval to change the status of who will take over upon your retirement?" Logan asks to Mitchum.

"Yes, and to approve the column with all of the editors. We will either fly them in, get them to drive here, or have them on via webcam." Mitchum replies.

"The approval meeting is when?" Rory asks.

Mitchum looks at his schedule and says, "Next Wednesday. I will inform them of this via email prior to the meeting and I will be working hard to convince them that this change in plan will be more beneficial for us all."

"I want to send an email out too. Just to let them know we discussed this thoroughly. I know my reputation precedes me, but I hope that Rory running it with me will help them decide positively." Logan says.

"There's one thing that we need to do before that meeting to make this discussion legal." Mitchum says.

"And that is?" Rory asks.

"Sign a contract. Logan and I signed one, but to move this forward, I need you to sign the same contract. I will add the stipulation about your column." Mitchum says. "Then, the only thing that will need to happen is that the board and shareholders will vote and then sign them. Then, both you and Logan will be put in your positions until I retire."

Rory's very quiet through all this. She quietly asks,"What if it's not approved?"

"Then we will convince enough people to approve it. Between Logan and I, we will get it approved, don't worry, Rory." Mitchum says.

"You ok, Ace?" Logan asks.

Rory sighs. "Yeah, it's just the future we are planning depends on a lot of people, Logan. I'm scared." She tells him.

"Rory, they are going to love you! Once they see us together and then see Dad backing us, I'm sure they won't question this decision." Logan says softly.

Rory hears all the love Logan has for her in his voice and looks up into Logan's eyes to see that he is telling her what he believes is the honest truth.

"Let me get legal to get the contract put together real quick and then we can sign it. How's that sound?" Mitchum says

"Sounds perfect." Logan says with a smile.

About an hour later, Mitchum returns to the office with the contract in his hands. With the guys from legal and Logan as witnesses, Rory and Mitchum sign her contract.

Rory and Logan then head up to HR as requested by the security guard and get their permanent security badges made. Once that was done, Rory and Logan shook hands with Mitchum and headed out to lunch to celebrate how well their morning had gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and reviews. I will finish this one day.


	16. The Apartment Hunt: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory and Logan start their apartment hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASP owns Gilmore Girls, I own the plot of this fic.
> 
> I, however, do own Bruce. The realtor is of my own creation.

That night when Rory and Logan got back to their hotel, they began their apartment search online. They found a few they liked, but one that they really loved.

So, Logan called the real estate agent's number that was listed on the website and as luck would have it, the place Rory and Logan fell in love with online was open for a tour first thing the next morning. So, Logan set up an appointment.

Once Logan got off the phone with the real estate agent, he walked back into the bedroom area and says, "The tour of the apartment is set up for tomorrow morning. You should probably call your Dad and talk about the money."

"Thanks, Logan. That place looks amazing! It's close to everything and when we decide to have kids, we won't have to move. We can even use one of the bedrooms as an office." Rory replies.

"I was thinking the exact same thing" Logan says.

With that, Rory goes into the other room and calls Christopher to tell him about the apartment that she and Logan found and that they are touring tomorrow. Rory informs Logan later that night that they must call him after they see it tomorrow, and he will get Rory her money so they can buy it.

"Everything is falling into place, Ace." Logan says as he climbs into bed that evening.

"I know! I'm so excited!" Rory replies as she snuggles down into Logan's arms.

They happily fall asleep in each other's arms in excitement of the next morning.

The next morning, Rory and Logan wake up around 7 AM.

Logan orders room service and fixes coffee while Rory showers. They eat breakfast and then Logan showers.

While Logan is in the shower, Rory does her hair and make up.

Once they are both done, they head down to the lobby to wait for the car service Logan hired to take them to the apartment, which is where they will meet the real estate agent.

They leave the hotel by 8:45 AM, just to be on the safe side. They arrive at the building that the apartment they are going to be looking at is in. By the time they arrive, they have 10 minutes to spare.

The building is on the Upper West Side and over looks the Hudson River. As a little girl, Rory imagined living in a place like this. She never thought the dream would become a reality.

Logan sees the far off look on Rory's face and says, "You ok, Ace?"

"Yeah. It's just as a little girl, I dreamed of living in a place like this. I can't believe my dreams are beginning to come true." Rory replies.

"Believe it, Ace." Logan says as he kisses Rory on the temple and puts his right arm around her shoulders.

Logan removes his arm from around Rory's shoulders and opens the door to the car. He gets out and holds his hand out to her. He helps her out of the car and they walk to the front door of the building, where the doorman was waiting for them.

"You must be Mr. Huntzberger and Miss Gilmore-Hayden. The real estate agent called and told me to expect you. His name is Bruce and he is waiting for you in the apartment." The doorman said in greeting.

Logan and Rory nodded in confirmation to the doorman and walked over to the elevator. Logan pushed the up button and they patiently waited for the elevator car to arrive.

Once it arrived, Logan let Rory walk in first and then he followed. "Can you push the button for the 39th floor, Ace?" Logan asks.

"39? But this building has 40 floors." Rory replies.

"I think they count the roof as the 40th floor on this building. The website clearly states that this apartment is a penthouse." Logan says.

"Hmmm, interesting." Rory says as she pushes the button.

Once they hit the 39th floor, the doors to the elevator open, and they walk out into the hallway.

"Which one is it?" Rory asks.

"It is apartment 3902." Logan responds.

They turn left out of the elevator because the sign in the hallway pointed them in that direction. It ended up being the apartment at the end of the hall.

Once there, Logan nervously knocks on the door and they can both hear someone murmur from inside, "Coming!"

The next thing Rory and Logan know the door is opening and they come face to face with a middle aged white man around Logan's height. He's greying and going bald. He's also wearing glasses.

"You must be Bruce." Logan says.

"You are correct. You must be the young man I talked to on the phone yesterday. Logan, right?" Bruce says.

"Yes, sir." Logan says. He turns to his right and motions to Rory and says, "And this is my girlfriend, Rory Gilmore-Hayden."

Bruce sticks his right hand out and says, "Pleasure to meet you both." They both shake his hand and follow him into the foyer of the apartment.

Rory begins to look around. "Wow, the foyer! Is huge!" She says.

What they see when they walk in are immaculately white walls and lots of sunshine coming through the windows at the front of the apartment.

"These walls will be hard to keep clean." Rory comments.

"I'm sure we can darken then up a little. After all, we will be buying instead of renting." Logan replies.

"That's a good idea." Rory responds. "I'll put it on the list I have going in my head."

To their right, there's a door. Rory opens it to see what is behind it. "Oh, good sized closet for our coats and stuff. I like it so far." She says.

To the left, there is a rather long hallway. Logan heads down the hallway and sees two doors, one on the right and one on his left.

Rory follows Logan and says, "I'm assuming that these are bedrooms."

"I believe you are right, my love." Logan replies.

Logan chooses the door on his left and sees a decent sized bedroom. He walks in and sees that it has it's own bathroom.

"I like that it has it's own bathroom." Logan says. "This could be a guest room right now. I'm sure your Mom would love to come visit us."

"Oh, she'd love this place!" Rory says. "We will definitely need to paint in here."

"Agreed. I want all our bedrooms to feel nice and cozy. It's something I never got at home. I want that in our home." Logan says.

"Well, you are definitely with the right girl. Warm and cozy is my specialty." Rory replies.

They walk out of the bedroom and open the door across the hall. It's a mirror of the room they just left, bathroom and all.

They walk back into the hallway and Rory says, "Ok, so far the issues I have are cosmetic. That can be fixed. I'm pleased so far."

"Doesn't take much to please you does it?" Logan asks.

"No, not when I get to spend the rest of my life with the man I love." Rory says with a smile and small blush to her cheeks.

"You are so adorable when you blush." Logan comments. He leans down and pecks Rory on the lips.

After the kiss is broken, they walk back into the foyer where Bruce is patiently waiting for them. "I take it you like it so far." He says.

"Oh, yes! I think one of those bedrooms will be used as an office for us. We definitely need one." Rory says.

"That's definitely a good alternative use." Bruce comments.

Rory and Logan walk straight ahead and they walk into the kitchen.

"Oh, my God! I love this kitchen, Ace!" Logan says.

"You would. Well, at least one of us can cook." She says with a smirk.

"Yeah, like I'd let you near this stove. It's amazing! I love the openness of it too." Logan says.

"And we could put a decent sized dining table over here." Rory says pointing to a small nook off to the side of the kitchen. What a great view we'd have with dinner each night."

"I definitely think curtains will be needed. Not only to block some of the sunlight, but to give us some privacy. That's a lot of glass." Logan comments on the wall of windows that goes across the front of the apartment.

Rory nods her head in agreement with Logan and walks past the dining nook into what she only assumes is the living room. "We could definitely use this wall for a TV and your sound system." She walks across the space and says, "We could put a small couch here."

"I like it. I see many a movie night spent in here." Logan replies.

That's when Rory looks to her right and notices a small balcony off the living room. "Oh, Logan! Look! A balcony! There's just enough for us to put a couple of lounge chairs out here. Maybe a table with an umbrella. We could totally sit out here in the spring and summer and drink cocktails. Maybe even sunbathe." Rory says excitedly.

"That's an amazing thought, Ace. Plus I like the idea of you in a bikini." Logan says seductively.

"Logan!" Rory says in a warning tone.

"What?" Logan asks.

"We aren't alone, Logan. So watch it! Ok!" Rory says.

"Ok, Ace, but I am all for your sunbathing idea. Just putting that out there." Logan replies.

Rory rolls her eyes and turns her attention to a set of French doors to her left. She opens them and sees what she assumes is the third bedroom. In her opinion it's decent sized, but definitely not master bedroom quality.

Logan follows her in and points out the bathroom. "I really like that all the bedrooms have their own bathroom. Definitely will be beneficial for when we have kids." Logan comments.

Rory nods her agreement and walks out of the door on the other side of the bathroom. "If that's just a bedroom I wonder what the master looks like." Rory comments.

Bruce hears Rory's comment and opens a door that is on Rory and Logan's immediate left. "Well, here is the answer to you question, Rory." Bruce says.

Both Rory and Logan enter the master bedroom and to their right are two doors at a 90 degree angle to each other.

Bruce sees them looking and says, "This room has two walk in closets." He walks to the doors and pulls then open and motions for them to look at them.

"Oh, wow! Cool! We'd each have our own closet!" Rory says excitedly. "Both are decent sized too."

"I'm almost positive the one straight ahead from the entrance is larger." Logan comments.

"It is." Bruce states.

"Well, then. That one is yours, my dear. With all your clothes, you could definitely fill it up though." Logan says.

"Oh, Logan! I don't need the bigger one!" Rory states.

"Oh, yes! You do! It's in the husband/boyfriend handbook. 'Must give wife/girlfriend bigger closet.'" Logan states with a smile. "You are getting the bigger one. No more fussing."

"Oh, ok." Rory sighs. She walks over into the room and smiles. "I like it, Logan, I really do!"

"You haven't even seen the master bathroom yet!" Bruce says excitedly. He opens the door and they walk in.

Rory gasps and says, "Oh, Logan! A soaking tub and separate shower. Dual vanity! This bathroom was made for us! I swear!"

Bruce laughs at Rory's reaction and says, "The soaking tub gets women every time."

Logan just smiles and says, "I saw that it had one on the website. I knew she'd like it."

"Oh, Logan! Please! We must get this place. I really like it! I know it's the only one we've seen, but I'm in love!" Rory says.

Logan just smiles at Rory and says, "Yes, Ace. We can get it! I love it as much as you do!"

Rory jumps into Logan's arms right there in the master bathroom that they will eventually share and hugs him tight. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you, Logan!"

Logan just laughs at Rory's actions and says, "I love you, too, Ace!" Logan lets Rory go puts her softly back on the ground.

"I'm glad to see that you two like this place. How are you going to handle purchasing?" Bruce asks.

"Well, right now, our fathers will need to both approve the place and then sign off before we can pay for it. They are our trustees until we get married, but we will be splitting it 50/50. Both our names will be on the deed. Can you put it on hold until we can get our fathers up here to approve the purchase?" Logan asks.

"I can definitely do that for you. How soon can this happen?" Bruce asks.

"Well, my Dad lives in Hartford and he has to make sure my sister has someone watching her and he does work quite a bit, but I'm sure he will make a trip to New York for this. It was his only stipulation on me moving to New York. Helping to get Logan and I a place to live." Rory says.

"You're rambling, dear." Logan whispers to Rory.

Rory blushes but continues, "However, I will be calling him very shortly to inform him of everything that just happened. I should definitely call my Mom too. You know how she hates to be out of the loop and this would be definite out of the loop news to her."

Logan just smiles and nods at Rory's comment about Lorelai. "My Dad works here in New York, so I will call him and tell him of everything that has taken place. His secretary will probably call your office later today with a time for you to meet, so he can approve the purchase." Logan says.

"Call Mitchum first that way I can see if Dad and Mitchum can approve it together. It will make the process easier and faster." Rory says.

"That's a wonderful idea, Ace. I can't wait to see the look on my Dad's face when he meets Christopher." Logan says with a laugh.

"You are just mean, aren't you?" Rory asks.

"Yes, but after everything that's happened, Dad deserves it. Even if we've patched things up." Logan replies. He turns to Bruce and says, "I think Thursday at the latest. That's my hope anyway."

"Ok, then. I'll be expecting a call from your fathers then?" Bruce asks.

"Yes. Mitchum Hunztberger, probably through his secretary, and Christopher Hayden. My Dad may use his secretary at his office or he may just call himself. He's known to like to handle personal things himself." Rory says.

"Ok, then. I hope to hear from them soon and get you two into your new home." Bruce says with a smile.

Bruce walks them to the front door and Rory and Logan head back down to the elevator, out the door and to the waiting car,

Both of them have smiles on their faces as they think about the future they are preparing for.

"Everything is falling right into place, Ace. This is everything I've ever dreamed of and more. Thank you so much for being here with me." Logan says.

"There's no place I'd rather be." Rory says.

With that, Rory cuddles into Logan's arms in the back of the car that takes them back to the hotel. They both decide to make their phone calls once back in their hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and reviews.


	17. The Apartment Hunt: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory and Logan set up a lunch with Mitchum and Christopher. Oh, and there's some Lorelai, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Gilmore Girls. I do own the realtor, Bruce. ASP owns the rest of the characters, but I do own the plot of the fic.

Once back in their hotel room, Rory told Logan that she would call Lorelai to check in and to fill her in on recent events.

Logan told her that he thought it was a good idea and that while she was talking to Lorelai, he would call Mitchum. They decided to discuss those conversations before calling Christopher because what Mitchum says could decide what Rory tells Christopher.

Rory walks out of the bedroom area of the suite and into the living room. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and dials Lorelai's cell phone.

The phone rings twice before Rory can hear her mother pick up on the other end.

"Fruit of my loins!" Lorelai answers excitedly.

"Mom!" Rory groans at the embarrassing nickname Lorelai continues to call her.

Lorelai bypasses Rory's rejection of said nickname and says, "So, how's New York?"

"New York is as amazing as amazing as ever!" Rory replies.

"Is the only reason you are calling to rub in how fabulous a time you and Logan are having?" Lorelai says jokingly.

"Nope! Just calling to check in since we haven't talked since Logan and I left on Sunday. Even when I was on the campaign we talked almost everyday." Rory states.

"Well, you've been busy, Rory. I understand." Lorelai replies.

"That we have." Rory says. "On Sunday, we checked into the hotel -"

"Oh, where are you staying? Knowing Logan, it's probably fabulous!" Lorelai interrupts.

"We are at The Plaza." Rory answers.

"The Plaza." Lorelai sighs dreamily.

"Yeah. Anyways -" Rory says as she tries to continue the story that Lorelai interrupted. "We checked into the hotel, had dinner with Colin, Steph, Finn, and Rosemary -"

"Ah, the gang's all back together." Lorelai comments.

"Yes, it was nice to see then all again, even Finn and all his eccentricities. The best part of the evening had to be when he dramatically yelled at Logan for having to hear that we were back together through Colin." Rory says.

"Well, as long as they've been friends, I could see how disappointed he could get over something like that." Lorelai says.

"Well, in true Finn style, he forgave Logan and then celebrated our reunion by getting out of his mind drunk."

Rory says. "All in all, a typical night with Finn around."

"Ah, ah. Continue. So what happened yesterday? Wasn't that your meeting with Mitchum?" Lorelai asks with a wince.

"Yes, and not only did we arrive ten minutes early -" Rory says.

"Really? Even after a night out with the gang?" Lorelai interupts.

"Yes. Logan decided he wanted to be on Mitchum's good side, so he abstained from drinking on Sunday night. So I followed his lead and did the same. It only seemed fair. Besides, Finn made up for the alcohol Logan and I didn't consume and drank it too." Rory states.

"Wow." Lorelai states. "Good for you. Being all responsible and all. So, how did the meeting go?"

"I was getting there." Rory states. "Like I said, we got there ten minutes early, got through security and Mitchum's incredibly blonde secretary."

"She wasn't that bad? Was she?" Lorelai asks.

"Oh, no. She was. Next time you see Logan, ask him. I'm sure he'll be able to give you some more disparaging comments on the women Mitchum chooses to manage his office for him. According to Logan, Mitchum is as bad with secretaries as Grandma is with maids." Rory says.

"Really? That's incredibly inefficient." Lorelai states with a laugh.

Rory chuckles and says, "You don't know the half of it. Anyways, we get to his office and we have a very cordial chat about it all. He's swayed my fears for the most part and he's made it crystal clear that he is on our side this time."

"Well, that's good." Lorelai comments.

"Yeah, it is. I even signed a contract to make what we talked about legal. Don't worry, Mom. Logan signed the exact same one. The only difference in mine is that it stipulates that I must be allowed a column that will be published in every Huntzberger owned paper. The only stipulations were that Mitchum, Logan, and I must agree unanimously on the topic and the editors of the various newspapers will read it before it goes to print." Rory states.

"Wow, you covered it, then." Lorelai says.

"Yep. The next step is for the board and shareholders to approve Logan and I as Mitchum's successors." Rory says. "When Logan quit, all the plans went out with him, but now that the original plan has been varied, they must approve a new one. It scares me, but both Mitchum and Logan are confident that everything will be approved. We have an approval meeting with the board on Wednesday."

"Oh, wow! Fast." Lorelai comments.

"Yes, but apparently it was already set up as a board meeting. Mitchum's going to use it for our approval." Rory states.

"Well, I'm happy for you Rory. I know you have to be anxious though." Lorelai says.

"Yes, but Logan is very confident and keeps reassuring me that everything will turn out ok. I can't help but be apprehensive though." Rory says.

"Well, it's how you are, Ror. However, listen to Logan. When it comes to this, he probably knows what he's talking about." Lorelai states. "So, any more news?"

"Yes, actually." Rory replies.

"You two have been busy, haven't you?" Lorelai asks.

"Yes, but I knew we'd be constantly on the go once we got up here. This is really the first time we've had to relax since we've got here." Rory says skimming over the fact that she and Logan have had sex three times since they arrived in New York. However, she doesn't really want to tell her mother about her sex life. To her, that's a subject between her and Logan. "However, Logan's on the phone with Mitchum in the other room, or at least he should be."

"Why is Logan on the phone with Mitchum? Those two have spoken more in the past couple of days then they used to in a year." Lorelai comments.

"Yeah, well, they are going to have to with everything that is happening. Besides, they've really worked on their relationship in the past six weeks. I'm really impressed." Rory replies.

"So, why are they talking?" Lorelai asks again.

"Well, yesterday when we got back to the hotel from the meeting with Mitchum, Logan and I started looking online for condos nearby that we can buy. We found one that we both fell madly in love with and we had a tour with the real estate agent this morning. It's perfect, Mom! That's what Logan is talking to Mitchum about, buying the condo. We agreed to split the cost. Dad is helping me with it. He told me he wanted to." Rory tells Lorelai.

"Wow, I'm happy for you, Rory. Will I get to see this swanky place soon?" Lorelai asks.

"Of course! I want you to help me decorate!" Rory says.

"Yay!" Lorelai squeals.

"You'll love it, Mom! Logan and I just have to get the money to buy it. Since the business failure, Mitchum has to approve large purchases of Logan's until we get married." Rory states.

"Sounds resonable, and you just need help with getting the money from your Dad." Lorelai states, knowing Christopher is more than happy to help Rory out. "Why didn't you go to Grandma and Grandpa, Ror?"

"Because they have too many strings, Mom. Remember Chilton and Yale? I will not have them hanging helping Logan and I with this condo over our heads. I know Dad just wants to help us get a place and I know that's really the same with Mitchum." Rory responds.

"You've learned, grasshopper." Lorelai states. "They aren't going to take this lightly, Ror. Remember when you told them your Dad was going to finish paying for Yale?"

"Yeah, but they'll just have to get over it. They can buy us a house warming present, but that is all." Rory states. "Besides, when have I ever asked anything of Dad besides finishing paying for Yale? Dad deserves to get to do fatherly like things for me."

"He does, and I'm glad he's finally getting to. Believe me when I say I know how much it means to him." Lorelai states.

"Well, I need to go check on Logan and get the consensus on what Mitchum told him. Then I need to call Dad so we can set up a time for he and Mitchum to meet with us and the realtor so we can buy the condo." Rory says.

"Ok, sweets. Good, luck. Call me and let me know how everything went. Oh, and I want to see your new place sometime very soon." Lorelai says.

"Promise, Mom. You'll be one of the firsts!" Rory says with smile.

"Ok, bye, Ror." Lorelai says.

"Bye, Mom!" Rory replies.

Rory hangs up from her call with Lorelai and goes back into the bedroom to get the consensus from Logan on his phone call with Mitchum.

Meanwhile, Logan pulls out his phone and dials Mitchum. Logan decides to dial his office line because he knows that he can get through to easier at this time of day. It rings twice before Logan hears his father's very blonde secretary pick up.

"Mitchum Huntzberger's office, Lindsay speaking." The secretary says.

"Lindsay, this is Logan Huntzberger, Mitchum's son. I was there yesterday with my girlfriend for a meeting with him. Is he in his office? I need to talk to him about something that needs his immediate attention." Logan says.

"Yes, Mr. Huntzberger, your father is in. Let me transfer you. Please hold." Lindsay replies.

Logan waited about a minute and he heard his father pick up on the other end. "Logan! Lindsay just informed me you were on the line. This is a shock to my day! I never hear from you twice in 48 hours!" Mitchum says in shock.

"Well, I need to talk to you about something important, Dad." Logan says.

"What would this important thing be, Logan. I'm a busy man." Mitchum says impatiently.

"Well, one of the things Rory and I wanted to accomplish while we were in New York is buy a condo. We found one we both happen to love and since you must now approve all my large purchases until Rory and I get married, I need you to help us buy it. Rory's Dad is helping her pick up half, can you help me with the rest?" Logan almost begs.

"That sounds reasonable, Logan. Where is this condo?" Mitchum asks.

"The Upper West Side looking out over the Hudson. It's a beautiful penthouse and Rory has fallen in love with it. I'd hate to disappoint her. The real estate agent has it on hold and is expecting both you and Rory's Dad to call to finish the transaction." Logan says.

"How soon do we need to do this?" Mitchum asks.

"I was hoping we could put the bid in Thursday morning." Logan states.

"I think that can be done." Mitchum replies.

"Rory actually thinks that it would be beneficial if you and her Dad, Christopher, were to meet and do the transaction together." Logan states.

"I like the way that girl thinks. I'll meet with him if he agrees to meet with me." Mitchum says.

"I'm sure Christopher will agree. Rory is going to call him as soon as she can relay it to him." Logan states.

"What's her father's last name, Logan?" Mitchum asks.

"Hayden, and yes, he is one of those Hayden's, Dad." Logan states.

"He's Straub and Francine's son, isn't he?" Mitchum asks.

"Yes, sir." Logan says.

"Oh, your Mom is going to be so embarrassed when she finds out she told a Hayden she wasn't good enough to be a Huntzberger. Has she told Christopher about all that?" Mitchum says.

"If Rory didn't tell him, either Lorelai or Emily and Richard did. I'm fairly certain he knows. He also knows you and Rory are civil now and what the plan for the future is. There isn't much he doesn't know about her life, even if he's not around as much as Lorelai has been." Logan states.

"Well then, set up the meeting. How about lunch tomorrow? I'll get Lindsay to make the reservations and I'll email you the details. Ok?" Mitchum states.

"Sure, is 12:30 good?" Logan asks.

Mitchum looks at his schedule and says, "How about 1? I have a meeting until 12:30. It'll give me enough time to get ti the restaurant. I look forward to meeting Christopher and I'll see both you and Rory tomorrow." Mitchum says.

"Oh, and Dad? I'll give the real estate agent's number to Lindsay so you'll have it to call the office. Could you set up a meeting for us to put in a bid?" Logan asks.

"Sure. I'll get it from her and call after my 3 PM meeting." Mitchum says.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll relay all this to Rory. Oh, and please let me know what time you are going to meet the real estate agent so I can let Christopher know when to show up." Logan says.

"How about I tell you all at lunch tomorrow?" Mitchum asks.

"That could work too." Logan says with a smile. "Bye, Dad and thanks so much. It means a lot to both me and Rory."

"Bye, son." Mitchum says as hangs up.

Logan gives Lindsay the info he told Mitchum he'd give her and hangs up the phone. He drops his phone in his lap and waits for Rory to finish her phone call with Lorelai.

When Rory finished her call with Lorelai, she walked into the bedroom and say on the bed beside Logan.

"Well, I didn't hear any yelling. I take it everything went well." Rory says.

"Everything went more than well. He wants to meet us and your Dad tomorrow for lunch to discuss buying the condo." Logan tells her. "He's emailing me the reservation details sometime soon. Tell your Dad you'll forward them to him."

"Ok. What time?" Rory asks.

"1 PM." Logan replies.

"Ok. I'll call Dad. I'm very optimistic about all this. I love you, Logan." Rory says.

"I love you too, Ace. Oh, and he knows exactly who your Dad is. Dad won't try anything, but in the near future I'd expect a confrontation with my Mom." Logan says.

Rory picks up her phone and dials Christopher's number. He picks up on the first ring.

"Rory?" Christopher says.

"Hi, Dad." Rory says.

"What's up?" Christopher asks.

"Not much. Logan and I have been in New York since Sunday evening. We met with Mitchum, Logan's Dad, on Monday. We began our apartment hunt this morning and found one we love. Logan has talked to Mitchum and he has agreed to help Logan with the money to buy if he can meet you and you two can work out everything together." Rory says.

"I'd be willing to work with Mitchum to help but my daughter and her boyfriend a place for them to live." Christopher says with a smile. "What time is the meeting?"

"Tomorrow at 1 PM. Mitchum is emailing Logan the reservation details and I'll forward you them to you." Rory states.

"Sounds like a plan. We'll get everything worked out, Ror. Don't worry." Christopher says.

"Ok, thanks, Dad. It means a lot to both of us. I'll send you the information. Are you coming up tonight or tomorrow?" Rory asks.

"Tomorrow. Your Grandma has an event tonight, so I have no one to watch Gigi. The nanny will be here tomorrow though." Christopher says.

"Ok. See you tomorrow, Dad. Love you." Rory says.

"Love you too, Ror." Christopher says.

With that, Rory ended the call and cuddled up in Logan's arms as they watched something mindless on the TV in front of them.

Both of them were anxiously looking forward to their lunch with their fathers, but know the result of the meeting will bring a lot of happiness into their world.

"Oh, by the way, I told Mom she could help me decorate the apartment." Rory says.

Logan groans as he imagines the results of Rory and Lorelai's combined efforts in decorating. "Please don't take too many of her suggestions, Ace."

"I won't. I already have ideas of certain things I want, but sometimes she does make good suggestions. She decorated the the inn after all, and my Grandma even put a stamp of approval on it." Rory states.

"Ok, just keep her reigned in please. I don't want too weird." Logan states with a chuckle.

"Got it." Rory states.

Rory snuggles closer to Logan and they watch TV together on the bed until it's time for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and reviews.


	18. The Apartment Hunt: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory, Logan, Mitchum, and Christopher eat lunch together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Gilmore Girls. That's belongs to ASP! I do, however, own any characters that seem original (the realtor, etc..).  
> I also own the plot of this fic.

Rory and Logan awoke the next morning around 8 AM, both feeling completely rested. They both knew the events happening later that day would be monumental for the rest of their lives. Rory was a little concerned, and Logan spent a majority of the morning reassuring her that everything would work out.

At around 12 PM, they started to get ready and they were on the way to Mitchum's chosen restaurant at 12:30 PM.

They arrived at the restaurant with five minutes to spare and they both hoped that Mitchum and Christopher hadn't met yet so that they could introduce them.

Once there, Rory spots her Dad waiting on them next to the front door.

When she spots him, she lets go of Logan's right hand, which she had been holding the whole trip to the restaurant, and runs to Christopher and hugs him. "Hi, Dad!" Rory says with nervous excitement.

In response, Christopher hugs Rory back and he says, "Hi, Ror."

"Thanks so much for doing this, Dad. It means a lot." Rory says.

"No problem, Ror. You've deserved all the things I gotten to do for you in the past few years your whole life. I hate you never got the chance. My father and his pride." Christopher says. The words about Straub said with a hint of an angry tone. Christopher then turns to Logan and shakes his hand and says, "Hi, Logan. Everything good?"

"Yes, everything's wonderful. Busy, but wonderful." Logan states.

"Ok, then. Let's get in there before Mitchum thinks of us being on time to that meeting was just a fluke." Rory says.

"Let's go." Logan says as they head into the restaurant.

Once inside, they ask the maitre'd where Mitchum is and they are led to a table set for four.

Mitchum was already sitting there, a glass of scotch in his right hand. When he notices that they had arrived, he stands up out of his chair and says, "Logan! Rory! I was starting to think you being on time the other day was a fluke! Glad to see if I was wrong! Rory, please keep trying to get him places on time."

"I'll see what I can do." Rory states as she slaps Logan's right shoulder and says, "See! Told you!"

"Dang, woman!" Logan exclaims while grabbing his shoulder.

"Serves you right." Rory states with a smile. She then turns her attention to Christopher and says, "Dad, this is Logan's Dad, Mitchum Huntzberger. Mitchum, my Dad, Christopher Hayden."

Christopher and Mitchum shake hands and Mitchum says, "I was surprised to hear that you were Rory's father. Emily and Richard don't talk about you at all."

"Well, I wasn't very active in Rory's life until about two years ago." Christopher says feeling sad and a little embarrassed. "It wasn't really in my own choosing though."

Mitchum just nods his head in understanding, having heard the story before.

After that, they all sit down at the table in an awkward silence.

Christopher and Mitchum were across from each other, as were Rory and Logan.

Logan and Rory both look at each other, trying to silently communicate how to break the tension they are both feeling.

Rory and looks at her Dad and says, "Dad, you know I don't hold any of that against you, right? I may have when I was 17. Especially when Gigi came along, but not now."

Christopher smiles and says, "Thanks, Ror. I needed to hear you say that."

Logan smiles at the interaction and says, "So, let's discuss this apartment, shall we?" He feels a desperate need to turn the topic to why they are all sitting at the same table.

"So, this apartment you two found - I hear it's amazing!" Christopher says.

"It is!" Rory says excitedly.

"So, tell us about it." Mitchum states.

"Well, it has 4 bedrooms, 4.5 bathrooms - each bedroom has its own bathroom - and an amazing kitchen." Logan states.

"We are thinking of turning one of the bedrooms into an office and the other two can be guest rooms, for right now." Rory adds.

"That does sound amazing, kiddo." Christopher says to Rory. He then turns to Logan and tells him directly, "If you want to keep that amazing kitchen in working condition, don't let her cook. She's as bad as Lorelai."

"Hey! I resent that, Dad! I can cook better than Mom. She was amazed at my skills at making an egg sandwich one of the last times I was home." Rory says.

"Let's be honest though, that's all you can really cook, isn't it?" Christopher asks.

"I can cook anything that can be toasted or microwaved." Rory states.

"And that's why if we want to live, I will be cooking." Logan states.

"You can cook?" Mitchum questions.

"Yes, I learned at Andover. Over the years, my cooking abilities have been very beneficial for Rory." Logan states with a laugh.

Rory sends a small glare at Logan for being that honest about her lack of skills in the kitchen.

Logan then adds, "But if I had to choose between Rory's lack of culinary skills or her organizational skills - I'd choose her organizational skills hands down. Our apartment at Yale was always clean and organized after she moved in."

"So, what else did you like about the apartment?" Mitchum asks.

"The master suite was beautiful!" Rory exclaims. "That bathroom was to die for! The double walk in closets weren't bad either."

"Once she saw the master bathroom, she was begging me to talk to you two about purchasing it." Logan states.

"Well, then. I'll make a call and Christopher and I will go look at it with the realtor and try to get a bid in. Hopefully by tomorrow." Mitchum states.

Rory and Logan sent wide smiles at each other, in a silent communication that they were both happy about the outcome of this meeting.

At that point, the waiter finally makes an appearance and after a few harsh words from Mitchum on needing to be waited on quicker, their orders were taken. They finished their meals in relative peace and Mitchum offered to pay the check. Rory conceded after Mitchum almost begged her to let him.

Mitchum left first with a promise to call Logan with an update about the apartment.

Since Christopher needed to stay in New York until at least the next day, he decided to leave so he can get a hotel room and then call the nanny to check on Gigi and to tell her to take Gigi to Francine's, since he will be gone overnight.

Rory and Logan left about five minutes after Christopher and went back to their hotel. They both were blissfully happy with the results of the meeting between their fathers.

Around 6 PM that evening, Logan's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and it was Mitchum.

Logan answered on the fourth ring because he had trouble finding his phone, which was in his pants, which found their way to the floor once they arrived back at the hotel.

"Hello." Logan says as he answers the phone.

"Hi, son. I have good news for you and Rory. Christopher and I looked at the apartment with the realtor just a while ago and it was more than you both said it was. We've negotiated the price with the realtor and he went ahead and took the offer. No bid needed. We even gave them an extra incentive to close in a week. You and Rory will be able to move in next weekend." Mitchum states happily.

While Mitchum was relaying the news to Logan, Logan's smile began to grow very big.

Rory tried to catch a glimpse of what Mitchum was saying, but couldn't hear anything.

"Thanks, Dad!" Logan says happily. "I'll tell Rory. She'll be thrilled."

"I'm happy to help." Mitchum states. "Bye, son."

"Bye, Dad." Logan states. Logan hangs up the phone and looks at Rory and says, "We got it!"

"Oh my, God! What? How?" Rory says excitedly.

"Dad and Christopher looked at it and negotiated with the realtor and even added a closing bonus so we can begin moving in next weekend." Logan says.

"Oh my, God, Logan! That's amazing!" Rory says as she jumps into Logan's arms as he twirls her around.

Logan puts Rory down and says, "Looks like we've got some packing to do and then we can begin planning to decorate once we move in." Logan says.

Rory puts her head on Logan's chest and says, "Looks like another busy week ahead."

The next morning, Rory and Logan met their fathers at the realtor's office and signed the paperwork to make everything official.

Rory hugs Christopher and says, "Thanks, Dad! This means so much to Logan and I! Will you be here to help us move?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Christopher states.

"Good. We'll need all the help we can get!" Rory states. "I need to call Mom. She and Luke will probably come up to help."

"It wouldn't be right without them helping, kiddo." Christopher says.

"And I'll call the gang. I'm sure that they will help. I do doubt Finn will pick up a box of your books ever again. He says he threw out his back last time." Logan says with a smile.

"Oh, Finn! He's such a drama queen!" Rory says dramatically.

"Yeah, but then it wouldn't be Finn." Logan says with a hint of sarcasm.

They left the realtor's office and made all the important phone calls to tell everyone of their news.

Everyone told them they'd make plans to help them move and even decorate.

Rory and Logan were more than grateful for the help from the people that are the closest to them and content with how their life was coming together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and I will finish this one day!


	19. Dinner with the Gilmores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory and Logan eat dinner with Richard, Emily, and Lorelai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***RIP Ed Herrmann - In reference to Richard being alive in this fic.***
> 
> I do not own Gilmore Girls, ASP does. I own any characters who seem original (the maid, etc...). I also own the plot of this fic.

The next evening Rory and Logan made their way to Hartford to have dinner with Emily and Richard, as promised.

They arrived at the Gilmore mansion at 6:30 PM to find Lorelai waiting for them in the driveway.

It's the middle of July, so Lorelai decided to pair her new pink dress with a pair of very shiny black pumps that she knew Rory would probably be wanting to borrow. She even pulled her hair up into a messy bun because it had been rather warm for July and she didn't want to sweat more than needed.

Rory gets out of the car and runs excitedly to her mother, who she hasn't seen in a little under a week. "Mom!" Rory squeals as she engulfs Lorelai in a hug.

Lorelai hugs Rory back and says, "Looks like someone is excited to see their mom."

Rory hugs Lorelai one more time and then says, "Well, with everything going on, I missed you."

"I missed you too, Ror." Lorelai states. She then turns to Logan and says, "Logan, nice to see you again. I hear some amazing things have happened since we were last together."

"Yes. There have been some awesome things happening and I can't wait to see what happens next." Logan states happily while placing his right arm around Rory's waist. He gives her a light kiss on her cheek and they all turn towards the door.

"Do you need the cow herderess story again?" Lorelai asks.

"No, Mom, I don't." Rory states while blushing.

"Ok, cow herderess. I've got to hear this story." Logan chimes in.

"No, no. You really don't." Rory states wondering why her boyfriend and her mother are both trying to embarrass her.

"When Rory was little I used to tell her a story I made up about a cow herderess that got enchanted with my parents' house to help her see that coming here isn't really that bad. Of course I was lying to both Rory and myself. Hoping that if I kept repeating it I'd actually believe it." Lorelai explains. "So, who's going to ring the doorbell?" she asks hesitantly.

"Not me!" Both Lorelai and Rory say together.

"They are your grandparents." Lorelai states.

"They are your parents." Rory says back.

"We're here to tell them your news. Of which they will take happily and be upset about all at them same time." Lorelai says.

"But - but - but..." Rory stutters.

"See, can't come up with a comeback because you know it's true! You know they are going to be happy you two are back together but not that you two already purchased an apartment with the help of your fathers, but weren't asked to help pay for it. Or it could go in the other direction and they say they disapprove of you two living together prior to marriage." Lorelai rattles off.

"True, but if it is the latter, it's not like we haven't before. They never passed their judgement on it then and it will point that out. If they say it's too soon, I will say that Logan and I are disregarding our break up and continuing our relationship like we would have if it never did happen. Moving in together would've happened, marriage or no marriage and she will not push marriage on us. He will propose in his own time and I will accept when it happens. Also, when that proposal does happen, she will not take over the wedding planning. I will get the wedding of my dreams and she won't stop me! She can help but she will be limited. If it's the former, well then they can shove it. They would've just been judgmental about it all. At least Dad and Mitchum got along well enough to work out that deal. Dad deserves to get to help me. I want him in my life and I will point that out. I want Grandma and Grandpa in my life too but sometimes you do things without expecting a return. I'm tired of the strings they seem to need to do things for us." Rory replies.

"Wow. You've been holding onto that for a while, haven't you?" Logan asks.

"Yes but with everything we've been through, I'm just quite sick of it all." Rory says. "I'm sick of being judged by my own grandparents for living my life how I want to." With that, Rory sighs and presses the doorbell, already prepared for a fight.

The next thing they know, the door is opening and the latest maid answers.

"Hello." The maid timidly says.

"Hi. I'm Lorelai and this is my daughter Rory and her boyfriend Logan. My parents are expecting us for dinner." Lorelai tells the maid.

The maid opens the door in recognition and lets them in the house.

Once in the house, they find Emily standing in the foyer waiting for them. The maid scurried off to the kitchen to finish dinner.

"Well, it's nice to see that you can arrive on time." Emily states in her normal tone to Lorelai.

"Well, you made it crystal clear what would happen if I was late again." Lorelai states.

Emily nods in recognition and then turns to Rory and Logan. "Rory! Logan! I'm happy to see you together again. What's been happening in the last week? I know you two have been in New York."

"Let's go to the living room and we will fill you and Grandpa in together." Rory replies.

Emily nods in consent and turns on her heel. She leads them into the living room, where Richard is making drinks.

When Richard sees Rory, Logan and Lorelai enter, he turns and smiles warmly at them.

"Hi, Grandpa! Is that my martini?" Rory asks while giving Richard a hug.

"Why it most certainly is." Richard replies warmly.

Rory takes her martini from her grandfather and goes to sit down on one of the couches beside Logan.

"Scotch, Logan?" Richard asks.

"Yes, Macallan neat if you have it." Logan states.

Richard hands Logan his scotch and grabs a glass on the rocks for himself.

Emily grabs both hers and Lorelai's martinis and hands Lorelai hers.

Lorelai sits down on the other side of Rory on the couch and Emily and Richard sit across from them.

"So, what have you two been doing in New York?" Richard asks.

Rory looks cautiously at Logan and swallows hard. Logan sees how nervous Rory is about telling that he grabs her left hand, which is the one closest to him and squeezes it in encouragement.

Rory takes this as a silent 'I love you' and says, "Well, we met up with Logan's Dad on Monday morning at HPG headquarters to discuss mine and Logan's future."

After saying this, Rory could see the look on Richard's face was one of concern. She knew her grandfather would take her decision to change part of her plan, just so she can eventually marry Logan harder than anyone else.

"What did you discuss with him, Rory? Do I need to have another chat with him?" Richard asks with a voice full of concern.

"No Grandpa, you don't need to have another chat with Mitchum. He's been very supportive of Logan and I reconciling." Rory states. "We talked about the future. Mine and Logan's, as far as HPG goes anyway."

"Okay." Richard says cautiously.

"Before the business deal fell through, Dad and I worked out a plan for the future concerning Rory and I. I had informed him of my hopes to marry her and to keep it to himself, for the sake of everyone. Once I told him of this, he concocted this plan that had Rory and I taking over for him once he retires in a few years. I agreed to it because I really liked the idea of getting to run the family company with the woman I love. Dad knew of my fears and that my biggest one is turning into him. I know that with Rory by my side that won't happen, so I agreed. I was planning on sitting down with Rory and telling her this and bringing up my hopes of marriage but everything happened and well that leads to us here. Dad said that since Rory's back, the plan can be implemented. So at the end of the meeting, that's what we did." Logan explains.

"So you two will be getting married?" Emily asks hesitantly, but with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Eventually, yes. However, Logan hasn't even proposed again. Nothing will happen until he does. Do not push it. It will happen when it happens." Rory says.

"However, I will say this about it. It will be within the next year. That I can guarantee." Logan states. "The proposal, that is."

"If that's the case then so will the wedding. I don't want a long engagement." Rory states.

Logan smiles knowing that within a year that he will finally get to marry the woman of his dreams. "My dreams are finally coming true." Logan thinks to himself.

Logan and Rory, and even Lorelai, can tell Emily and Richard are smiling at the idea of Rory and Logan married. However, they know it's not for the same reasons that Rory and Logan want to get married. They know it's about their image to them. They will let it go for now, but Rory plans on telling them that she wants to marry him simply because she loves him with everything she has.

"That can't be all you two spent the last week doing?" Emily states.

"Well -" Rory states hesitantly. "We looked for apartments for us to live in."

"And we found one that we both fell in love with." Logan states.

"It's on the Upper West Side overlooking the Hudson. It's 20 minutes from headquarters and it's a penthouse with a balcony." Rory states enthusiastically.

"It has four bedrooms and four and a half bathrooms. Rory fell in love with the master bathroom. Once she saw it, she was begging me to buy it." Logan says.

"That's a nice neighborhood." Richard says. "So, what's the next step?"

"Already been done. Dad and Christopher met up and looked at the apartment together. They split the purchase right down the middle." Logan says. "It closes next Thursday and we will begin moving in on Saturday."

"Dad practically begged me to let him buy it for me. I didn't want him to buy all of it, so Logan talked to Mitchum about buying the other half. The deed will have both our names on it. Please don't be mad that we didn't include you Grandpa but we were afraid that either you or Grandma would try to talk us out of buying and we loved it so much. We want to live together. We will be doing it when we are married. Why not get used to it? That and we've lived together before so we already know how the other is to live with. Your disapproval will not stop us. We are both adults and can make our own decisions. Another thing, why shouldn't Dad help me? He deserved to get to do that for me. You can get us a housewarming gift if you want to. I really did want to avoid getting talked out of something I really wanted. Dad and Mitchum approved it and it's happening." Rory states.

Richard sees how determined Rory is about this and says, "I don't approve of you living together before marriage but as you clearly stated, you are grown and I can't stop you. I'm just sad that I didn't get to help Christopher and Mitchum with the purchase. It should've been bought by money from all three families."

"We know, and when it comes it comes to the wedding, we'll work something out." Logan states trying to appease Richard.

The look on Emily's face is one of pure contempt.

Rory sees this and says, "What's wrong, Grandma?"

"No granddaughter of mine will be living with a man prior to marriage." Emily states.

"Well, too bad Grandma. I've already done that and will again. I will live with Logan marriage or no marriage. We will be working together, so it only makes sense to live together. We need to get used to how we will be living once we are married. Does it matter in the grand scheme of things when we move in together? No, because if we were to do it your way, I'd still be moving in with him in less than a year. Why waste all that time and money on two places? We can just live together now." Rory adamantly states.

Emily considers Rory's argument and says, "I just don't want you to get pregnant before you two are married."

"It could still happen, Grandma. Not living together never stopped us before and it won't now. However, we can promise that we are very careful. We won't be having kids for a long time to come. We both want to enjoy marriage some and get a hang of our new jobs. Then once we take over, we'll want to adjust to that. Once we both feel we are ready, we will plan on having a baby, but not before we are ready to." Rory replies. She feels embarrassed revealing this information, but she feels the whole truth was the only way to please her grandmother.

"We've talked about all this we both know where we are at in everything. What we both want is for you to just be happy for us and to support us." Logan adds.

Lorelai nods her head in consent that she'd love to see her parents not put up a fight with Rory and Logan. She knows they'll decide on whatever they want with or without Emily and Richard's consent or not.

Richard sees Lorelai trying to silently say she is echoing what Logan said.

"We shouldn't fight then on this Emily. We'll just lose and then we will be estranged from Rory, just like we were from Lorelai. Do you want that?" Richard says, trying to be the voice of reason.

"I guess you're right. I shouldn't let my pride get in the way of my relationship with my granddaughter." Emily says.

The maid chose that moment to come in and announce that dinner was ready.

They all got up and went to the dining room where they ate Rory's favorite meal of pot roast and mashed potatoes.

Once dinner was over, Rory, Logan and Lorelai walked out to the driveway.

Once there, Rory and Lorelai said goodbye and told her that she'd see her sometime next week when she came home to get her stuff from her room.

Rory sighed as she got into the car.

"What's wrong Ace?" Logan asks.

"I wish coming to eat dinner with my grandparents didn't make me feel so tired. I'm so glad you're driving because I may just end up falling asleep." Rory says.

"Then sleep. I'll wake you when we get to the hotel." Logan says.

And so she slept the whole way from Hartford back to New York, where Rory and Logan have another busy week ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and reviews. I will finish this one day.


	20. Rory and Logan Pack Up Their Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory and Logan pack. Oh, and maybe a confrontation between Logan and Shira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Gilmore Girls, ASP does. I do own any characters that seem original (the GIlmore maid, the realtor, etc...). I also own the plot of this fic.

The next morning, Rory woke to see Logan on his laptop typing up something.

She walks behind him and puts her arms around his shoulders and neck. She gives him a peck on the cheek and asks, "What are you doing?"

Logan smiles at Rory and says, "Typing up a list of things I need to pack up from my parents' penthouse. Some of it is still in boxes but most of it was unpacked and used though."

"I can help with that if you need me to." Rory states. "I'm an excellent list maker and organizer."

"You don't have to do that, Rory. This place was completely decorated by my mother and there may be a large chance she may actually be there. I don't want to expose you to her. From what I've been told, she's not exactly thrilled by our reconciliation. I want to spare you the confrontation." Logan says.

"If our relationship is going to work, you can't keep protecting me from your mother. I can handle her. Maybe I couldn't at 20, but I can at 22. I've got a lot more experience now." Rory states.

"I mean I'll need help packing. I was going to ask the guys and maybe Honor to help me out, just to prevent you from having to deal with my Mom." Logan says.

"And as sweet as that is, dealing with your Mom comes with being your girlfriend." Rory states.

"Ok, but if she tries to pull something, I will jump in. I love you too much to let her say all the hateful things she will probably end up saying and get away with it. She won't get away with it." Logan says adamantly.

Rory and Logan both spent the rest of the weekend preparing for moving the next weekend.

By Monday, which is the day that they have planned to pack up Logan's stuff from his parents' penthouse, they pretty much everything ready to go. The only thing they needed to do was meet up with their loved ones at the penthouse.

Honor, Josh, Colin, Finn, Steph, Rosemary, Juliet all had agreed to help Rory and Logan pack up Logan's belongings.

So, early Monday morning, Rory and Logan arrived at the penthouse at around 8:30 AM. They wanted to get done so they could rest up for tomorrow.

Honor and Josh were waiting for them in the lobby of the building. When Logan spots his sister and brother-in-law, he goes up to them and hugs them tightly, especially Honor.

"You were right about me thanking you one day for what you did." Logan whispers to Honor. "Thank you so much for helping put Rory and I back together. This has been one of the best weeks I've ever had."

"No problem, little brother. That's what big sisters do." Honor says with a smile. "Seeing you happy again is the only consolation prize I need."

Logan smiles and pulls Rory to him.

"Hi, Honor, Josh. Good to see you both again. Thanks for helping us pack. It means a lot." Rory says.

"That's what family is for. Besides, my Mom is upstairs and I figured having a couple of family members on your side when we walk through that door will be very helpful." Honor says. "Don't worry Dad's on standby if we need him. He won't help us pack, but he said he'd come up here to smooth things over with Mom, so, I'm sure we'll be calling him soon."

Rory looks scared at the news that Shira is in fact upstairs, but Logan puts his left arm around her shoulders and squeezes her right one in an attempt to comfort her.

"It's going to be ok. I'm not going to let her hurt you, and you heard what Honor said. Neither will she, or Josh, or Dad, for that matter. You have most of my immediate family on your side. Do not worry, ok. I'm here. I love you and nothing she will do will stop me from spending the rest of my life with you. Besides my Mom and Grandpa, everyone else is on our side." Logan tells Rory in a gentle tone. He hugs her tightly and kisses her temple.

They follow Honor and Josh, who went to wait by the elevator to give Logan time to talk to Rory.

Once the elevator arrives, they get in. You can sense the nerves in that small elevator car.

Logan realizes that maybe he should go ahead and call his Dad. So, he pulls out his phone and pushes his speed dial for him.

Mitchum picks up on the first ring. He expected to get a phone call from either Logan or Honor around this time.

"Logan?" Mitchum asks. "You need me to get over there?"

"Yes, please. Begin to head on over, but can you stay on the line so you can hear what is about to happen? I'll put my phone in my pocket." Logan says.

"Ok, I'm leaving my office now." Mitchum states.

Once Logan has confirmation that his Dad is heading over, he puts his phone in his front pocket of his pants. He hopes that his Dad can still hear everything going on around him.

The elevator dings, letting them know that they have arrived at the 20th floor. The doors open and Honor and Josh walk out first. Logan starts to follow them, but notices that Rory hasn't budged from the spot she was in.

"Coming, Ace?" Logan asks.

Rory nods her head hesitantly and reaches out to grab Logan's left hand, which he is holding out for her to take.

Logan pulls Rory out of the elevator car, and the doors close behind them. They slowly walk to the end of the hall, where Honor and Josh decided that they would wait.

"Well, this is the Huntzberger penthouse." Logan says to Rory hesitantly. Logan picks his phone up out of his pocket and checks to see that the call is still connected. He holds it up to his ear and asks, "Still there, Dad?"

"Still here, son. The car is pulling up to the building now. I'll be up very shortly. Just wait for me where you are." Mitchum says. Mitchum disconnects the call and Logan puts his phone back in his pocket.

"Dad just pulled up downstairs, so he'll be up very soon." Logan tells everyone.

They all nod their head in understanding.

A few minutes later, the elevator dings and the doors open to reveal Mitchum. Mitchum gets off the elevator and heads towards them.

Logan used to say that this scene frightened him, but he knows that his father is on his side this time. For once in his life, Logan can honestly say he's never been so relieved to see his Dad.

Once Mitchum gets to where they are standing, Logan says, "I can honestly say that I am quite relieved you are here, Dad. Thank you for taking time to help us with Mom."

Mitchum smiles and says, "No problem, son. If your mother won't listen to you or Honor, then she must listen to me. She doesn't make any decisions in this family and she must know that your love life is something she shouldn't involve herself in. Rory is more than good enough for you and is exactly what both you and this family needs." Mitchum then turns to Rory and says, "Whatever happened between us Rory, was jealousy on my part. I was jealous watching my son get exactly what I'd always wanted. However, you overcame everything brilliantly. That shows the true mark of your character."

Rory looks at Mitchum with tears in her eyes and says, "Thank you, Mitchum. I needed to hear that" the tears ran down her cheeks and Logan reached over and wiped them away with his thumbs.

"Don't cry, ok. You're stronger than that, Ace. I know you're scared, but you have four amazing buffers here waiting to toss back anything she has. I won't let her hurt you. Not again." Logan says gently.

Rory nods her head in consent and dries up her tears. She hugs Logan and whispers, "I love you, Logan" into his chest.

Logan softly says, "I love you too, Ace" in her ear in reply.

With that Honor quietly opens the front door to the penthouse and looks around the foyer. Her mother isn't anywhere in sight. "So far, so good." Honor thinks to herself. She waves in everyone. They all walk in and Honor and Josh walk ahead with Mitchum trailing them.

Now, having this many Huntzbergers in this apartment at one time wouldn't be an uncommon sight. Except that Mitchum is supposed to be at work and well, Logan and Honor try to avoid this place. It was truly a last resort that Logan had to live here in the time period that he and Rory were separated.

Once in the living room, Honor sees Shira sitting on the sofa.

When Shira notices Honor in the doorway to the living room, she stands up and walks over to her.

"Honor, what are you doing here?" Shira asks in a shocked tone.

"I am here to help Logan pack up his stuff so he and Rory can move into their new apartment this weekend. That and all Logan has with him at the moment are about two weeks' worth of clothes. He needs his stuff, Mom." Honor states.

That's when Shira notices Josh and Mitchum standing in the doorway. "Mitchum! Josh!" She yells. "What are you doing here, Mitchum? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Shira asks.

"Yes, but because I knew you would be here today when Logan showed up to pack up his stuff so he could move into his new apartment with Rory, I told Logan to call me when he arrived. I'm here to prevent you from hurting our son's girlfriend." Mitchum says.

"Like she matters, Mitchum." Shira says with a scathing tone.

"She matters. She matters a lot." Logan says as he walks into the room. "She's my universe and I won't let you hurt her again. Dad has seen what she's done for me and is backing our relationship this time. It's time for you to realize what an amazing person Rory is and accept that she is not only my girlfriend, but will one day be my wife and the mother of my children. Rory is the woman I want by my side. I love her more than anything else in the world and she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. It took me losing her for me to realize it, but now that I have her back, I won't let her go again. If that means cutting you out of my life, mother, then that is what I will do. You will accept her into this family or we are through. I'll still talk to Dad and Honor because they've accepted Rory."

During Logan's speech Shira stands up and walks in front of her son. She glares at Logan and says, "Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." Logan says with anger in his voice. "Mom, why don't you like her? She's the perfect woman for me."

"She wants to work, Logan." Shira states casually.

Logan crosses his arms over his chest and stares down his mother. "What's so wrong with her wanting a career?" Logan asks.

"Women in this family don't work, Logan." Shira states casually.

"Really? They don't? Grandma didn't work?" Logan asks. "Let me remember correctly. She was an aspiring journalist herself when she met Grandpa. She still wrote a column in the Huntzberger papers and sat on the board when she and Grandpa got married. That's one of the many things Rory will be doing once we marry. I'm not Dad, mother. I never wanted a trophy wife and I now know that I won't have to face that horrible future. Rory has never and will never be a trophy to me. She will always know that I love her and I will always respect her and be there for her, because I love her with every fiber of my being." The longer Logan talked, the louder he got. By the end of his speech, he was yelling.

That's when Shira noticed Rory standing in the doorway with tears streaming down her face. What Shira didn't realize is that the tears Rory was shedding were happy tears. Rory had never in her life heard Logan defend his love for her like that. She really hadn't known how much she meant to him until she heard him defend her and their entire relationship to his mother.

Logan turns to see Rory standing there and he walks over to her pulls her into his arms. The moment Rory's head hit Logan's chest she began to bawl. Logan tightened his hug around her and then turned and glared at his mother.

When they made eye contact, Logan said, "Thanks for nothing, Mom." He then lowered his head enough so that he could whisper calmly to Rory.

It took all of the next five minutes to get Rory down to sniffling. In those five minutes, Mitchum, Honor, and Josh sat down in the living room and Shira stayed where Logan left her.

Logan could tell his mother was seething at his display of affection towards Rory. Logan has tried to figure out if there was more to his mother's dislike of Rory than Rory wanting a career. He now realizes after three years why she's so being with and marrying him.

Logan lets go of Rory and stands in front of her. He can feel her hands on the small of his back. He crosses his arms over his chest and looks at his Mom. He cocks his head and says, "I think I've finally figured out why you dislike Rory so much. I don't know why this didn't occur to me until now, but I think I finally have it figured out."

When Shira hears what Logan said, her mouth drops open. Shira smiles the fakest smile that Logan thinks he's ever seen, and that's saying a lot, and says, "What do you think you figured out, Logan?" The tone in her voice says she is oblivious, but everyone in that room knows better.

"You're jealous of Rory." Logan states.

Shira scoffs and says, "Oh, please. How could I be jealous of Rory? Explain it to me, Logan."

"You're jealous of the fact that Rory was born into this world, but removed from it by her mother, only for her to walk back into this world on her own terms at 15. The fact that -" Logan says.

Rory interrupts Logan. "The fact that I went to Chilton and graduated valedictorian. I was the student body vice president, got into not only Yale, but Harvard and Princeton too. I was presented to society at 16 and joined the DAR last year. I didn't have to pay my way into this world, it's in my blood, and not just because I'm a Gilmore. My Dad is from society too. You may know of his family. It's not a secret he's my Dad. He's always claimed me. He presented me to society when I was 16, he paid for the last two years of Yale for me." Rory sees the look on Shira's face and says, "What? You think Mom got pregnant by the pool boy or something?"

"Wouldn't surprise me." Shira scoffs.

"Alright!" Logan yells. "I demand you to not talk about Lorelai like that. She gave up everything she had to let Rory grow up the way she did. I admire her for that. Without her making that decision, Rory wouldn't be the woman I love. For that, I am grateful."

"Oh, please." Shira scoffs.

"Shira!" Mitchum yells. "I must echo Logan on this. Lorelai may have her faults. Lord knows Emily has pointed them out to us, but in this case I must say that Logan is right. The young woman you see before you is the best thing could happen, not just to Logan, but to this entire family."

"Oh please, Mitchum! You of all people know better than this! This girl is not Huntzberger wife material!" Shira yells.

"No, Shira! You're wrong! Rory is far more material to be a Huntzberger wife than you ever were. The only reason you stick around is to enjoy the lifestyle I've worked so hard to maintain, in hopes of one day that I can pass it on to my son. Well newsflash, Shira! Rory is more society than you will ever hope to be! She a double heiress." Mitchum yells back.

Shira turns towards Logan and Rory and yells, "What?!"

Rory steps out from behind Logan and says, "Not only am I the sole heiress to the Gilmore fortune, I will share the heiress title to my Dad's fortune with my half-sister. I am the Hayden heiress. Since I am of age, I carry the title by myself. When my sister turns 18, we will share the title, but seeing as she is five, my Dad decided to let her have a semi-normal childhood without the pressure. Something I am more than willing to do for her right now. My legal name until marriage is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden." Rory states proudly.

"What?! What?! You're Christopher's oldest daughter. How did I not know this?" Shira states in shock.

"Because you never asked. You just passed judgement without getting the details." Logan says angrily. "This whole incident proves that maybe you should get to know someone before you pass judgement."

With that, Shira grabs her purse and walks out of the penthouse with the door slamming behind her.

Mitchum gets up and goes after her. Before he walks out of the penthouse he says, "I'm so sorry about this, Rory. I had hoped to spare you from this."

"That's ok, Mitchum. I knew I was going to have to deal with her eventually." Rory states.

"You shouldn't have done it like this." Mitchum states. With that, he walks out of the penthouse in hopes of finding his wife and talking some sense into her.

Once the door shut, Logan turns to Rory and picks her up and twirls her around. "Oh my, God, Ace! That was amazing! The look on her face! That was priceless!" Logan exclaims.

Rory blushes and says, "Neither you or your Dad had to do that. I could've handled her."

"I know, but it's my job as your boyfriend to protect you. Dad did it for two reasons." Logan says. He holds his right index finger up and says, "One - you and I are taking over the company. We are the future of this this family's legacy." He raises up his right middle up and says, "And two - he knows how happy you make me. To my Dad, me being happy means I'm making money. He may have an ulterior motive, but I don't care right now, he's backing us and that's all that matters."

Within the next 30 minutes, the gang arrives at the penthouse, and once they tell them all the recent happenings, they get to packing up Logan's belongings.

Packing takes a majority of the day. They take a break to eat lunch and then they get back to it. They pack all the items into a U-Haul truck, which Rory and Logan are parking in the parking garage with Rory's car at the hotel.

The next day, Rory and Logan took the U-Haul that was carrying Logan's stuff and drove it to Stars Hollow, where they were to meet up with Lorelai, Luke, Lane, Zach, Sookie, and Jackson.

It took a majority of the day to get Rory's bedroom packed away in boxes and loaded up on the U-Haul with all of Logan's possessions.

In the midst of the packing, Rory told Lorelai of her confrontation with Shira and that both Logan and Mitchum defended her to Shira.

Before they left that evening, Lorelai pulled Logan aside and said, "Rory told me about what happened with your Mom yesterday. I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" Logan asks.

"For defending her like that. For sticking up for her. Your Dad may not be as bad as I thought he was." Lorelai says. "Also, thanks for defending me. Rory told me about what you said and I can't put into words how touched I am."

Logan smiles at Lorelai and says, "I meant it. Every word. Rory's the woman I love because of you. Because you partially raised her out of society, she has a perspective on life I never knew existed until I met her. I'm so grateful to you and I know I've said this before, but I definitely admire the decision you made."

By the time Logan was done talking, Lorelai's eyes were tearing up. She goes over and hugs Logan and says, "I may have provided Rory with a lot of her opinions on things, but she was always so afraid of taking risks until she met you. You brought out a side of Rory that I hated to see at first, but now I'm glad to know that it exists. She needed to know that taking a risk every now and then is a good thing and you taught her that. Thank you, Logan."

Logan shockingly returns Lorelai's hug and that is when he sees Rory looking around the corner of the foyer into the living room with a curious look on her face.

Lorelai lets go of Logan and walks upstairs to her bedroom.

Rory walks into the living room and asks, "What was that?"

"She thanked me for what I said to my Mom about her yesterday and for the fact that I brought your adventurous side out." Logan replies.

"And the hug?" Rory asks.

"Don't know. It's nice that we are getting along now though." Logan states.

An hour later, Rory and Logan were on the road back to New York. They were both exhausted from spending two days packing up all their belongings, but excited for what the future will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL finish this one day. Please leave kudos and reviews.


	21. The Skip Trip: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan surprises Rory with a ski trip to Finn's father's ski lodge in Tasmania.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Gilmore Girls, ASP does. I do own any character that seem original (in this chapter, it's the staff member of the ski lodge). I also own the plot of this fic.

1 month later

Logan walks into his and Rory's apartment and finds Rory sitting at the kitchen counter typing on her laptop.

"Whatcha doin'?" Logan asks.

Rory jumps at the sudden sound of Logan's voice and says, "Oh, Logan! You scared me!"

Logan laughs and says, "Sorry, Ace. I just thought I'd come home to see what you were up to."

"Not much. Just making a final list of things I need to buy for the apartment." Rory turns to look at Logan and cocks her head to the left and asks, "Why are you home? Didn't you and Mitchum have some crazy meeting today?"

"We did. It was this morning and it went perfectly. Dad wanted you there, but knew you could really use the day off. I told him I'd let you read the notes from his secretary, which should already be in your email." Logan replies.

Rory stands up off the barstool and walks over to Logan and hugs him. She places a quick kiss to his lips and says, "Thanks. I'll read them later."

"No problem." Logan replies while returning Rory's hug.

Logan then looks at the list Rory was working on and smiles. He says, "Quite the list there, Ace."

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure that I had a list of things we were missing. We can go together this weekend and do some shopping to get it all." Rory says.

"And as much fun as that sounds –", Logan sarcastically says, "–we actually have plans that don't involve shopping for –", Logan looks at the list and says the first items he sees, "–kitchen tongs and Tupperware bowls. Ace, really? That's what the registry is for."

"I know, but we need these items now. Who knows when we are going to get married? You haven't even proposed again." Rory begins one of her rants.

Logan reaches out and grabs Rory by the shoulders to stop her mid-rant and says, "Rory, look at me!"

"You called me by my name!" Rory exclaims.

"Yes, because what I'm about to say will change some of your perspective on things." Logan replies. "We have plans this weekend to go to a cute, little ski lodge Finn's father owns in Tasmania."

"Logan, you know I don't know how to ski. Me and physical activities end up being just more chances to laugh at how uncoordinated I really am." Rory replies with a sigh.

"You don't have to ski, Rory. It's a 5-star spa and resort. It has all the comforts of home and more. You can take pictures of me snowboarding. Even though, I'd love to teach you to ski. As your boyfriend, I feel it's my prerogative to get you out of your comfort zone as much as possible. I know you hate physical activity, but if you do this for me, I'll get a massage with you and we can always drink hot chocolate in front of the fire in our suite cuddled together. I promise even." Logan replies.

Rory's eyes lit up at Logan's promise and she asks, "Really? You'd do that for me?"

Logan laughs, "Yes, Ace. I'd do anything for you."

"You are the best boyfriend ever!" Rory exclaims.

Logan smiles and says, "As long as you at least strap on some skis and let me take you down the bunny slopes. I'll be there the whole time. I promise!

"Ok, but no pictures!" Rory exclaims.

"Oh, no! I need proof or no one will believe me." Logan replies.

"Ok, one pic." Rory concedes.

"One pic of us in the snow. Me teaching my beautiful girlfriend to ski. I'll cherish it!" Logan says.

"You better! Because it will be the only time you will ever see it!" Rory laughs. " So, this weekend, huh?"

"Yeah, and next week." Logan comments.

Rory looks at Logan confused.

"Don't freak out. I talked to Dad and the board and they agreed that a vacation is just what we need. So, I called Finn and he set up our visit with his Dad." Logan comments after seeing Rory's confusion.

"Ok. Yay! Thank you, Logan! You're the best!" Rory says excitedly.

"You remember that!" Logan replies.

24 hours later

Logan walks into their apartment to a whirlwind of activity. "Ace! He yells from the kitchen."

"In here!" Rory yells.

Logan could tell by how faint it was that Rory was in their bedroom, so he walks in that direction. Once he's in the bedroom, he realizes that he still can't find her. "Ace!" he yells again.

Logan knew she was in the bathroom, so he slips his suit jacket off, unties his tie, slips off his shoes, and rolls up his sleeves of his dress shirt. He then walks into the bathroom and locks the door behind him. "Why's the door unlocked?" Logan asks.

"So you could come in." Rory responds.

"Rory, with all the people out there working on the remodel, please be more careful. You can be so naïve about your safety sometimes. I love you so much. You need to be more careful. Remember, the master bedroom and bathroom doors both have locks on them for a reason. I have keys to both. I can always get in. Ok?" Logan says.

"Ok." Rory responds. "Want to come in? It's nice and warm."

Logan couldn't say no to a warm bath with the woman he loves in their fancy, new soaking tub that Rory had to have. He undresses and steps in and climbs in behind Rory. "This is nice." He exclaims. "We should do this more often."

Rory replies, "I agree."

Logan leans forward and kisses Rory where her neck and left shoulder meet. He inhales her scent and says, "I love you, Ace."

"I love you, too, Logan." Rory replies with a sigh as she leans back into the arms of the man she loves.

"Please remember to lock the door next time you do this. If something were to happen to you, I'd never forgive myself." Logan tells her with another light kiss where her shoulder and neck meet.

"I promise." Rory responds while raising her left hand to his neck and gives him a small love tap.

It is now the day that Rory and Logan leave for Tasmania. They spent the day before packing winter clothes, since it will be winter when they arrive there.

Logan wakes with the alarm and rolls over to wake Rory. "Ace." He whispers.

Rory grunts, but doesn't do much else.

"Ace." Logan states a little louder.

"What?" Rory grumbles into her pillow.

"It's time to wake up. We need to catch our plane to Australia. You can sleep on the plane, since it's such a long flight." Logan replies.

"Oh, ok, but you better have coffee, mister." Rory says as she sleepily sits up.

Logan gets out of bed after kissing Rory on her temple and leaves to get Rory's and his coffees from the kitchen.

Rory gets out of bed and goes to her closet. She changes into her previously picked out comfortable airplane clothes.

Logan walks back into the bedroom and hands Rory her coffee and then takes a sip of his own. He walks into his own closet and changes into the outfit Rory picked for their flight. Once he's changed, Logan leaves the bedroom to make sure their luggage is all packed into the car taking them to the airport. Once he's done, with that he goes back into their bedroom and notices that Rory is nowhere to be found. "Ace!" He yells.

"Bathroom!" Rory replies.

"Oh, thank God! You scared me." Logan replies.

"I'm not going anywhere, Logan. Just needed to use the bathroom. After all, today is going to be a long day. Exciting, but long." Rory says.

Logan takes Rory into his arms and kisses her on her right cheek. When he lets her go, he grabs her right hand and leads her out of their out of their bedroom, flipping lights out along the way. He leads her out of the apartment to the elevator and eventually to the town car that will be taking them to the airport.

"I'm so thankful that your Dad let us use the Huntzberger jet for this." Rory states.

"Me too." Logan replies sleepily while putting his right arm around Rory's shoulders.

"Taking this trip commercially would be a nightmare." Rory adds. "Why are we leaving at 3 AM again?"

"Because it takes 24 hours to get to Sydney then another three to get to Tasmania and another hour before we get to the hotel. We will need all the time we can get to get over the jet lag." Logan replies.

"How many stops?" Rory asks.

"Two for fuel. One in Los Angeles and another in Honolulu. We won't leave the plane either time. I promise. With as long as this flight is, we will have all the entertainment we can find. I have all your favorites and then of course you've got me at your indefinite disposal." Logan states full of innuendo.

24 hours later

Once the plane lands in Sydney, Logan and Rory get off the Huntzberger jet and go through customs. Once through, they get on a plane provided to them by Finn's Dad, which will take them to Tasmania.

Once in Tasmania, they get in a town car that takes them to the resort.

Both Rory and Logan are very happy to finally be in their suite. They both climb into the bed and sleep off their jet lag.

48 hours later

Once they adjusted to the time change, which in Rory's honest opinion, she still wasn't adjusted, but she definitely was better than she was 48 hours ago. Rory and Logan began to enjoy their vacation.

Rory acquiesced to Logan teaching her how to ski.

Once outside, Rory was very nervous about skiing and she was afraid she'd hurt herself. However, Logan had more faith in her than she did.

"You better not let go of my hand, Logan. I'm not built for activity like this. You know that and yet you still insist on teaching me to ski." Rory says.

"Don't worry, Ace. I'm right here. I'm aware that you think you aren't made for it, but I think you can do this." Logan replies with a small laugh.

"Really? Well, we'll see about that. When I fall flat on my ass and break my tailbone, you won't be laughing then. No, because you'll be spending the next two months helping me recover from said injury." Rory begins to rant.

"And if it does happen, then I'll gladly take your 'I told you so' and deal with the consequences. I, however, think you'll do just fine and will look back on this event for years and enjoy it. You may even want to do it again. Who knows?"

"Ok." Rory replies skeptically.

So, hand in hand Rory and Logan somehow navigate the bunny slopes. Once they are back at the start of the slope, Logan lets go of Rory's hand and leans down to unstrap his snowboard from his feet.

"Logan, what are you doing? You said you wouldn't let go of my hand." Rory asks with fear and concern in her voice.

"I didn't. At least until we got back to level ground." Logan states with a placating tone in his voice.

"And you are taking off your snowboard?" Rory asks questioningly.

"Because I have a surprise for you and we need to remove the snowboard and skis to do it." Logan states. "Don't worry. The staff will collect them and return them to our suite for us." He leans down and unstraps Rory's skis and helps her step out of them.

A staff member seeing this walks over and collects the snowboard and skis. Logan hands him a small tip as a thank you.

At the mention of a surprise, Rory's eyes light up and she says, "A surprise for me? Logan, you don't have to surprise me with anything else. The trip is more than enough."

"Yes, I know. However, it just wouldn't be my style if I didn't try to surprise you around every corner." Logan replies.

"I know. It's one of the many reasons I love you." Rory states.

"And I love you. " Logan states as he grabs Rory's hand and begins to lead her close to a bench he's spotted nearby. Logan begins to clear the snow off of the bench so Rory can sit down on it without the snow soaking through her pants. Once he finishes, he offers for her to sit down with his hands, which she does.

Once Rory is seated, she pats the spot to the left of her gesturing for Logan to sit beside her.

Logan shakes his head no and squats down in front of Rory on his haunches. He grabs her hands and proceeds to remove her gloves. He rubs them in his for warmth.

"Logan, what are you doing?" Rory ask him.

Logan looks up at her with a smirk on his face and says, "You'll see." He then proceeds to remove his own gloves and places them next to Rory's on the ground beside him. He rubs his hands together for extra warmth. Logan reaches up and grabs Rory's hands and rubs them between his again. "Rory, my Ace." He says as he looks into Rory's eyes. "I love you so much that I just can't bear spending another day not knowing that we will last. I've lost you before and you have promised me that when I asked you this again that you'd give me the answer that I'm hoping for. I can't live without you. Rory –" Logan goes from his haunches to one knee. "–will you make me the happiest man alive and become my wife?"

During his speech, Rory began to realize what Logan was doing and began tearing up. Once he was finished, she had tears running down her cheeks and she couldn't speak. So, in answer to his question she nodded her head yes.

Once Logan noticed the tears Rory had falling, he let go of her hands and began to wipe them away. "I need to hear you say it, Rory." He states.

Among her heavy breathing, Rory manages to whisper a, "yes" out.

"Oh, thank God!" Logan says with a sigh of relief as he gets off the ground and sits down on the bench beside her. "Breathe, Ace. Breathe."

With help from Logan's coaching, Rory's breathing begins to even back out. "Oh, my God, Logan!" She exclaims. "Did you just propose?"

Logan sees Rory's chock and says, "Yes, Ace. I did, and you said yes!" He leans over and hugs Rory and says, "Ace, we're getting married!"

They both begin to laugh in pure happiness. Logan picks Rory up bridal style and spins her around.

When Logan picks Rory up off the bench, Rory shrieks, "Logan!"

Logan then proceeds to gently place Rory in the snow and then lays down beside her. "Yeah, Ace?" He asks with a laugh.

"You did just propose?" She asks in disbelief.

"Yes, Rory. I did." Logan replies. He leans over and kisses her on the cheek and the goes and digs in his coat pocket.

"What are you doing?" Rory asks.

"Looking for the ring." Logan replies.

"Ring? You have one?" Rory asks in shock.

"Yes, Ace. My Dad gave it to me right after we reconciled. He said that I should've had it all along, but with everything that happened, I'm glad that this is the ring I'm giving you. It was always meant to be the one I give the woman I marry." Logan replies. Logan finally locates it and pulls out the ring box. His hands were shaking lightly and he couldn't tell whether it was from the cold or his nerves. He opens the ring box and lets Rory see the ring inside.

"Oh, Logan!" Rory gasps. "It's beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you are, Ace. Not even close." Logan replies with a huge grin on his face. He takes the two carat diamond ring in a platinum setting out of the ring box and places it on Rory's left ring finger, where it will stay forever.

"Logan! I love you so much!" Rory says as she leans over and kisses Logan on the lips.

Logan returns the kiss. He breaks it and says, "I love you too, Ace. More than anything else in the world. I never thought I'd get to find true love, but I have and I won't let you disappear again."

"Oh, Logan. I'm yours, sweetie. I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours, Logan, always." Rory says and then kisses Logan again.

Rory breaks the kiss and asks, "What did you mean by this ring being meant to be the ring you were to supposed to give to the woman you marry?"

"I mean that the ring I just gave you is the Huntzberger engagement ring. My Grandma wore it and before she passed she put it in a safe that only my Dad could open. This ring has waited inside a safe for 15 years for me to put it on the finger of the woman I will spend forever with. That woman is you, Ace. I couldn't be happier." Logan tells Rory.

During Logan's explanation, Rory begins tearing up. "Oh, Logan!" She says through the tears. "Of all the women, you want me. I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you."

"Ace! Rory! Look at me!" Logan says sternly.

"–Well, I'm yours, Rory! I'm not going anywhere! Why would I, when I have everything I could ever want right here in my arms. The ring is just a symbol to the world that we are each other's hearts and I am so glad to have been able to finally, after all this time, put it where it belongs." Logan continues. He reaches up and wipes her tears away. "No more tears, ok?"

"I'm so happy! I'm going to get to marry the man of my dreams." Rory squeals while jumping into Logan's arms and putting her head on his chest. "I love you, Logan!"

"I love you too, Rory." Logan says as he wraps his arms around her.

After a few moments, Rory untangles herself from Logan and stands up. She reaches down and reaches for Logan's hand.

He grabs her hand and pulls himself up to his feet. He bends over and gets their gloves off the ground. He puts his back on and finishes helping Rory put her gloves on.

"Aw, sad." Rory says with a little pout.

"Why?" Logan asks.

"That beautiful you ring just gave me all covered up with a glove." Rory comments.

"Yes, I know, but let's go inside and get warm with some hot chocolate and a fire. Maybe even something else that will help keep us warm." Logan says full of innuendo. "Besides, we've got to celebrate getting engaged properly.

"Now, that I'm all for." Rory states happily as she grabs Logan's hand and they walk back to the hotel, hand in hand, with the biggest smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and a review. I will finish this one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope to finish this story one day. Please leave a review.


End file.
